Hidden
by Dekha Putri
Summary: Menma menyadari jika keadaan adiknya semakin memburuk. Dengan tindakan yang ia ambil bersama Sasuke dan Karin, mampukah ia mengembalikan Naruto ke semula? Ia bersih keras membuat adiknya bahagia akan cinta dengan sahabatnya, Sakura. Gerhana matahari semakin dekat. Sang DEMOON harus segera dikorbankan pada sang penguasa vampire. OOC! Vampire-fic! DLDR! NARUSAKU! New Chapter; RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Bab 1**

 _"Narutoo!"_

 _"Tenanglah, ia sudah tidur sekarang Kushina."_

 _"KAU! Kurang ajar sekali kau! Pergi!"_

 _"Seharusnya kau yang pergi Kushina. Selamat tinggal!"_

 _"KAA-SAN!"_

 _"Menma, kita harus pergi dari sini! Aku akan membawa adikmu!"_

 _"Tou-san? T-tapi, bagaimana dengan Kaa-san? Hiks..."_

 _"Sudahlah, CEPAT!"_

 **HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Warning :** Vampire-fic, OOC, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/ Comfort, Typo [s]

 **Pairing :** NaruSaku (sementara) & lainnya masih misteri

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **AWAL DARI SEGALANYA**_

"Kudengar, hari ini ada tiga orang murid baru ya?"

"Benarkah? Kelas berapa? Cowok atau cewek nih?"

"Katanya, 1 orang junior dan 2 orang senior! Dua cowok dan satu cewek sepertinya."

Begitulah, kabar burung yang menjadi _trending topic_ siswa-siswi Konoha High School pagi ini. Konoha High School merupakan satu-satunya sekolah menengah atas di kota Konoha. Konoha sendiri merupakan salah satu kota di Jepang yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari Tokyo. Kita kembali ke koridor sekolah ini yang tiba-tiba ricuh.

 **BRAKK!**

"Menma-senpai!" teriak kaget para junior yang sedang bergosip ria di sepanjang koridor ketika seorang senior terkenal yang disebutkan namanya tadi tiba-tiba jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, senpai?"

"Eh? Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa kok!" ujar Menma ramah sembari meringis menahan sakit. Tidak mungkin ia menunjukkan rasa sakitnya di depan umum dengan teriak-teriak bukan? Jika itu terjadi sudah pasti jika image-nya hancur.

Menma pun berjalan terseok-seok ke arah gadis yang tengah bersandar di salah satu tiang koridor sekolah dengan seringai terpampang di wajah ayunya. Menma yang melihat itu mendecih kesal. "Kau puas sekarang? Hancur sudah image-ku, Sakura!"

Mendengar keluhan Menma, gadis berambut layaknya bunga Sakura tersebut semakin memperjelas seringaian-nya. "Aku tidak akan pernah puas untuk menjahilimu, Menma! Dan jangan harap aku berhenti menjahilimu!" ujar Sakura santai lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ckk...urusai! Ayo kita pergi dari sini! Kau membuatku malu saja!" ujar Menma kesal lalu menyeret tangan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan koridor. Sakura yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya mampu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hei, apa Menma-senpai dan Sakura-senpai memiliki sebuah hubungan? Mereka selalu tampak bersama ya?" bisik salah satu junior pada teman disampingnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tak tahu. Setiap kali ada orang yang menanyai akan hal itu, mereka selalu berujar tidak memiliki hubungan spesial. Padahal mereka sangat dekat bukan?" tanggap junior tadi yang dibalas anggukan oleh temannya.

Uzumaki Menma merupakan anak tingkat kedua atau kelas XI di sekolah ini. Kedatangannya beberapa bulan yang lalu mampu menggegerkan sekolah ini akibat paras tampannya tersebut. Rambut spike merahnya serta iris blue shapirre-nya membuat siapa saja terpesona pada dirinya.

Sedangkan Sakura Haruno merupakan siswi yang terkenal akan paras cantiknya serta keganasannya. Ia merupakan tipikal cewek judes dan tomboy namun hal ini tak dapat memungkiri bahwa ia termasuk jajaran golongan siswi populer di sini.

Mendengar gosip-gosip juniornya, telinga Sakura memanas. Bagaimana tidak, sudah puluhan kali ia dan Menma menjelaskan hubungan mereka pada semua orang di KHS. Namun, gosip tentang dirinya dan Menma masih menyebar luas di sekolah.

"Sudahlah Sakura. Untuk apa kau dengarkan omong kosong mereka? Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong apa benar nanti ada murid baru?" ujar Menma menenangkan Sakura sambil mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sekarang mereka tengah berjalan bersampingan menaiki tangga menuju kelas mereka.

"Sebenarnya, tadi pagi aku melihat tiga orang siswa yang belum pernah kulihat wajahnya di sini. Mereka berjalan membelakangiku, sepertinya mereka menuju ruang kepala sekolah."

"Oh ya? Apa mereka tampan? Apa ada cewek cantik?"

"Baka! Mereka membelakangiku! Mana mungkin ku tahu?" kata Sakura kesal sambil menjitak kepala merah Menma.

Sakura dan Menma merupakan teman sekelas. Keakraban mereka mulai tercipta ketika Menma menceritakan sebuah rahasia besar pada Sakura. Dan Menma memohon pada Sakura untuk mencapai tujuan rahasia tersebut. Oleh karena itu, mereka terlihat dekat.

Awalanya Sakura mengira Menma semacam vampire atau mayat hidup dan makhluk semacamnya. Bagaimana tidak, awalnya ketika Menma masuk sekolah ia sangat anti sosial. Kulitnya juga putih kepucatan. Tapi Menma hanya menjawab bahwa ia sakit ketika ditanya waktu itu.

Esoknya, Menma bertingkah seperti Sakura dan lainnya. Pribadi Menma yang dikira sangat dingin oleh semua orang ternyata salah. Pemuda itu malah terlewat ceria dan sangat berisik serta hyperaktif. Berbeda dengan kemarin, dimana Menma layaknya mayat hidup dan antisosial.

"Sakura!" Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika Menma memanggilnya dengan seruan agak keras. Sakura tak menyangka bahwa dirinya sekarang telah berada di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Kenapa kau diam, hm?" tanya Menma tak mengerti.

Menghela nafas malas terlebih dahulu lalu Sakura menyahut, "Aku tak apa-apa! Ayo masuk!" ujar Sakura lalu masuk ke dalam. Menma yang melihat itu hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak mengerti lalu menyusul Sakura ke dalam.

 **XXXXX**

Sudah lama Menma menunggu sang guru untuk memulai pelajaran hari ini. Entah kenapa ia dilanda tsunami kebosanan hari ini. Ingin bicara, tapi dengan siapa? Bangku disampingnya saja kosong. Ia lalu mencuri pandang ke arah meja Sakura.

Dapat ia lihat, kini Sakura tengah beradu argumen dengan teman semejanya yang berambut pirang panjang bergaya pony tail. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba semburat merah di pipi Menma muncul di kulit putihnya. Segera ia alihkan pandangnya ke arah jendela, hingga tak menyadari dua orang telah masuk di kelasnya.

"Maaf, semua! Hari ini aku terlambat. Seperti yang kalian tahu, ada seorang siswa baru yang tengah berdiri di sampingku. Perkenalkan dirimu, nak!" ujar seorang guru yang dengan tidak sopannya merokok di depan murid-muridnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sasuke!" Hampir semua pasang mata menatap pemuda berambut dark blue tersebut. Entah kenapa orang itu terlihat dingin layaknya Menma ketika memperkenalkan dirinya dulu.

"Hanya itu?" tanya guru perokok tadi yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas dari pemuda berkulit putih disampingnya tersebut. Menghela nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum ia memanggil nama Menma.

Sementara Menma yang tengah asyik tadi tak sengaja melihat seseorang yang mampu membuat matanya melotot sempurna. Jam pelajaran telah dimulai hampir satu jam yang lalu. Maklum jika pelajaran olahraga kelas X tersebut telah dimulai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Menma kaget, melainkan salah seorang disana yang dikenalinya.

"Menma Uzumaki!" ucapan tegas dari Asuma Sarutobi mampu mengalihkan dunia Menma. Menma memandang gurunya tersebut tanpa menyadari seorang siswa baru di samping sang guru.

"Uchiha-san, kau boleh duduk di samping pemuda berambut merah di pojok kelas sana," tunjuk Asuma yang hanya dibalasi anggukan pemuda berklan Uchiha tersebut.

Mendengar kata Uchiha yang terlontar dari mulut sang sensei. Menma segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah seorang pemuda yang berdiri di samping Asuma. Menma langsung melotot tak percaya dan langsung menggebrak meja tak bersalah di depannya sambil berdiri.

 **Brak!**

"K-kau!" ucap Menma dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Menma! Apa-apaan kau ini? Ini bukan pelajaran seni musik sehingga kau bisa menjadikan mejamu sebagai drum! Uchiha-san, kau boleh duduk sekarang!" teguran dari Asuma mampu membuat Menma duduk kembali namun tak melepas pandangannya dari Sasuke yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tak ku sangka semudah ini menemukanmu!" gumam Sasuke ketika ia sudah duduk di samping Menma. Menma yang mendengar itu merasa kesal.

"Kau tak mengajaknya bukan?"

"Heh, justru ia yang mengajakku!" gumaman Sasuke sambil seringai terpampang di wajah tampannya. Ucapan Sasuke tadi mampu membuat Menma tertegun dengan keringat dingin yang mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

 _'Mimpi apa aku semalam, Tuhan?'_ batin Menma sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandang Sasuke yakni lapangan basket. Di sana Menma mampu melihat 'dia' dengan perasaan gelisah.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Menma. Memang seharusnya kau lakukan ini. Jika aku jadi kau, maka aku akan melakukan ini juga."

Ucapan serius Sasuke mampu membuat Menma melepaskan tumpuan pandangnya dan beralih memandang Sasuke dengan nanar. "Kau ternyata masih mau jadi sahabatku, ya Sasuke?" ucap Menma dengan senyum palsu. Sasuke lalu membuka pembicaraan mengenai kejadian akhir-akhir ini.

Mereka pun melanjutkan pembicaraan serius mereka tanpa diketahui sang guru yang tengah sibuk dengan spidol dan papan di depan kelas. "Hey Forehead! Mereka akrab sekali ya? Seperti teman lama yang baru bertemu saja," ucap sosok gadis di samping Sakura sambil melirik ke arah Menma dan Sasuke.

Sakura yang memang tak peduli hanya mengendikkan bahunya sebagai tanggapan dari pendapat sahabat pirang di sampingnya. Melihat tanggapan Sakura, gadis pirang itu melirik Sakura sebal yang dihadiahi kekehan kecil dari gadis berambut soft pink tersebut.

 _'Horeee! Ada dua pangeran di kelas ini!"_ Batin para fansgirl di kelas XI-1 tersebut sembari mencatat pelajaran sambil tersenyum mengerikan yang melebihi senyum phisycophat.

 **xxxxxx**

Terlihat di suatu tempat yang minim akan pancahayaan, terlihat dua orang pria tengah berbicara dengan serius mengenai suatu hal.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah mengirimnya?" ucap seorang pria dengan nada berat dan dingin.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir lagi, Tou-sama! Aku telah menugaskannya bersama dua orang lainnya."

"Kau haruslah lebih berhati-hati, anakku! Kakekmu tak akan melepaskan putramu tersebut. Ia sudah tertarik dengannya melebihi putra sulungmu. Kau harus pandai-pandai mengatur emosi anak tersebut!"

"Aku mengerti, Tou-sama!"

 **xxxxxx**

"Hey kau! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, wahai kawan baru ?!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut bob menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja berjalan ke bawah pohon untuk meneduhkan diri dari terik panas matahari.

Pemuda berambut bob tersebut sweatdrop ketika pemuda pirang itu hanya diam sambil memandangnya dingin. "Namaku Rock Lee! Kau bisa memanggilku Lee! Kau sebagai murid baru harusnya bersemangat dan bangkitkan gairah masa mudamu dengan bermain basket kawan!" ujar Lee memperkenalkan diri seraya menyentuh pundak siswa baru itu untuk mengakrabkan diri.

Pemuda pirang yang merasa tak terima segera berdiri dan membuang tangan Lee kasar. Jangan lupa, pandangan matanya semakin dingin dari yang tadi sukses membuat nyali Lee sedikit menciut. "Kau pikir kau siapa hah? Seenaknya menyentuhku?" desis pemuda tadi dengan dingin.

"A-aku h-hanya ingin lebih akrab denganmu," ujar Lee ketakutan. Pemuda pirang tadi hanya mendengus mendengar penuturan laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Jangan sok akrab denganku. Ingat itu! Jika kau sekali lagi menyentuhku aku tak akan segan-segan untuk...,"

"HEY! KALIAN BERDUA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI SITU HAH?! AYO PELAJARAN OLAHRAGA SUDAH DIMULAI!" teriak guru olahraga yang mempunyai fisik seperti Lee.

Mendengar itu, pemuda pirang tadi berjalan meninggalkan Lee tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan Lee hanya mampu membatu di tempat. ' _Kau menyelamatkanku Guy-sensei! Arigatou!'_ Batin Lee.

"Siapa dirimu pemuda? Apa kau murid baru tadi?" tanya Guy pada pemuda pirang yang telah berdiri di belakang barisan. Yang hanya diberi anggukan sebagai tanggapan pertanyaan tadi.

"Sebaiknya lebih baik kau memperkenalkan dirimu lebih dahulu. Dan ngomong-ngomong maaf tadi, aku terlambat karena tak tega meninggalkan ramenku," ujar Guy yang membuat seluruh siswa sweatdrop.

Naruto yang mendengar instruksi dari Guy segera berjalan ke depan. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto."

"Apa? Dia seklan dengan Menma-senpai?"

"Ya kau benar. Pantas saja mereka sama-sama tampan. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat fisik mereka hampir sama."

"Tapi jika dia Uzumaki, kenapa rambutnya tak berwarna merah ya?"

"Yah kau benar. Klan Uzumaki kukira sudah tak ada di Kota Konoha. Jadi masih ada ya?"

Mendengar bisik-bisik siswa lainnya membuat alis Naruto sedikit bertaut. "Uzumaki Menma?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar.

Mendengar gumaman siswa di sampingnya, membuat Guy menduga bahwa Naruto tak mengenal Menma. "Sepertinya kau tak mengenalnya ya? Menma adalah siswa tingkat kedua di sini. Ia termasuk dalam jajaran siswa populer di sini karena kelebihannya. Selain itu, rambut merahnya yang mencolok membuat siapa saja kenal dengannya!"

Ketika Guy berucap demikian, Naruto segera memusatkan perhatiaannya ke arah Guy. Ada raut keterkejutan di matanya meskipun wajahnya tetap datar. Setelah berujar demikian Guy melangkah mengambil bola basket dan memulai senam pemanasan terlebih dahulu. _'Jadi?'_ Batin Naruto.

 **xxxxxx**

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?"

"Mungkin ini lebih baik. Baiklah aku setuju Sasuke!"

"Keputusan yang bagus, Menma!"

Disaat siswa lainnya sibuk mencatat. Sasuke dan Menma malah sibuk berbincang di tengah pelajaran yang berlangsung. Mereka tampak berbicara dengan raut muka serius. Tak sengaja Menma menatap dari balik jendelanya dan beberapa saat kemudian rautnya berubah terkejut. Sasuke yang melihat itu segera mengikuti arah pandang Menma.

Ketika giliran Naruto untuk menggiring bola basket tiba, tak sengaja iris shapirre-nya menatap ke arah jendela kaca di lantai dua. Ketika iris shapirre yang sama menatapnya dari balik jendela, Naruto sontak melebarkan matanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya berdenyut kencang dan tak sengaja bola basket yang dipegangnya jatuh dan kegelapan menghampiri dirinya.

"NARUTO!"

Menma yang melihat itu langsung terkejut dan secara tak sadar berdiri. "Menma! Apa yang kau lakukan hm?" ucap Asuma dari depan kelas.

"Menma, tenangkan dirimu! Ingat apa yang kubilang tadi!" gumam Sasuke yang tampak seperti menenangkan Menma. Mendengar itu, Menma langsung membungkuk ke arah sang sensei sambil meminta maaf lalu duduk kembali.

"Tenanglah Menma! Bukankah masih ada dia?" bujuk Sasuke.

"Dia?" tanya Menma tak mengerti ketika keadaannya sudah mulai tenang.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kacamata itu?" ucap Sasuke santai sambil membayangkan dia. Menma yang mendengar itu hanya mampu membuka mulutnya sedikit karena terkejut.

 **xxxxxx**

"Kau siapa?" tanya seorang siswa penjaga UKS KHS pada seorang perempuan tingkat dua yang memiliki surai rambut semerah darah dengan kacamata coklat bertengger manis di wajahnya.

"Sudahlah! Minggir aku ingin ketemu sama si baka-pirang itu!" ucap perempuan tadi judes.

"Pirang? Maksudmu Uzumaki Naruto? Memang kau siapanya? Ia sedang dirawat! Di dalam sana saja sudah banyak orang! Jangan membuat ruangan ini lebih sesak!"

"Apa kau mengusirku?! Beraninya kau! Aku ini kakak si baka itu, ASAL KAU TAU YA?!" teriak perempuan berkacamata tadi marah. Mendengar teriakan tadi, siswa penjaga UKS tadi segera menyingkir dari pintu dan mempersilahkan perempuan tadi masuk daripada nyawanya melayang.

"Oke! Di hari pertama saja sudah membuat geger! Bagaimana jika tugas ini akan lama? Hahh..." keluh perempuan tadi dalam gumamannya ketika ia melihat adik sepupunya yang tengah dikerubungi banyak orang. Perempuan tadi pun mulai berjalan mendekati adik sepupunya.

 **xxxxxx**

"Lihat kelakuanmu tadi, baka!" desis perempuan berkacamata pada pemuda pirang di sampingnya. Merasa diajak bicara, pemuda tadi menatap kakak sepupunya tersebut.

"Kalau kau tak mau repot, untuk apa kau menemuiku tadi di UKS?"

"Ini semua karena Sasuke tadi!" keluh perempuan tadi sambil mengaduk-aduk minuman di gelasnya. Pemuda tadi hanya menatap kakak sepupunya datar ketika mendengar keluhan dari sang kakak.

"Ne, Naruto! Apa kau tadi merasakan sakit di kepalamu lagi?" tanya perempuan tadi dengan nada serius. Sementara Naruto tengah sibuk memandang botol berisi cairan merah di depannya.

"Hei, KENAPA KAU MENGACUHKANKU?!" teriak perempuan itu kesal.

"Apa ini Karin-nee? Apa ini...," Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berharap kakak merahnya itu mengerti kalimatnya. Karin yang ditanyai segera mengarahkan matanya ke arah pandang Naruto.

"Baka! Ini itu saos! Saos! Kau mengerti?" gumam Karin menahan kesal. Sementara Naruto yang tak mengerti, hanya mngernyitkan alisnya.

"Bukankah ini darah?"

"Ssttts... Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini bukan darah ini saos baka! Sudahlah! Bukankah kau telah diberi kalung itu oleh Ji-sama? Kau tak perlu khawatir akan makanan yang kau makan dan panas matahari itu!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau bicara apa tadi Karin-nee?" tanya Naruto pada Karin sambil menuangkan benda merah yang diberi nama 'saos' oleh kakak sepupunya ke dalam mangkok yang berisi tali-tali menurut Naruto.

Menghela nafas terkebih dahulu, Karin mulai berkata "Apa tadi kepalamu sa-"

"Naruto! Karin!"

Ucapan Karin terpotong ketika sebuah seruan meneriaki namanya dan Naruto. Mereka pun segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati laki-laki berambut dark blue sedang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Sasuke?"

"Naruto! Apa kau tak apa-apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau tadi pingsan lagi hm?" tanya Sasuke khawatir pada Naruto yang notabene masih adik sepupunya. Sementara Naruto malah diam dan sibuk dengan benda di depannya. Hal ini membuat pemuda Uchiha itu sweatdrop.

"Karin, aku telah berhasil menjalankan rencana kita!" bisik Sasuke pada Karin. Karin yang mendengar itu hanya tesenyum yang menandakan dirinya tengah bahagia sekarang.

"Lalu kapan?" tanya Karin pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah, mungkin sebentar lagi. Aku tadi melihatnya tengah me-"

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika tak sengaja netra oniksnya mengarah ke Naruto yang tiba-tiba diam dengan mulut yang tampak bergumam entah karena apa. Sasuke yang heran hanya mampu mengernyitkan dahi. "Kau kenapa Naruto?"

Karin yang mendengar itu langsung memandang Naruto yang tampak aneh. Sementara Naruto tetap diam dengan wajah datar meskipun wajahnya memerah, sepertinya ia ingin mempertahankan image cool-nya.

"Astaga Naruto! Kau sudah gila ya?!" teriak Karin terkejut. Segera ia mengambil jus di depannya dan memberikan benda tersebut pada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto menerimanya masih dalam mode sok keren-nya.

 _'Sepertinya lain kali aku harus mengajari anak ini segala hal yang berhubungan dengan manusia. Membikin malu saja! Bagaimana mungkin satu botol sambal ia tuangkan dalam mangkok ramennya?!'_ Batin Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Apa kau satu kelas dengan'nya', Sasuke?" tanya Naruto setelah beberapa saat diam.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kita telah menemukan Menma. Bukankah tadi kau melihatku dengannya?"

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik. Sebaiknya aku harus bertemu dengannya dan membawanya kembali. Maka misi ini akan segera selesai," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar dan pandangan lurus.

"Jadi... siapa wanita itu?" tanya Karin ikut menimpali pembicaraan antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"KAKAK! RAMENNYA SATU YA?!" Sasuke yang tadinya ingin menjawab petanyaan dari Karin tampak mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendengar sebuah teriakan yang tampak tak asing. Seluruh siswa di kantin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, tak terkecuali Sasuke, Naruto, dan Karin.

 **DEG!** Sensasi ini lagi. Naruto sungguh membenci rasa aneh ini. Rasanya sangatlah sakit yang tak terbiasa dialami oleh kaum dan rasnya.

Dapat dilihat, dua orang siswa tampak mulai duduk setelah memesan dua porsi makanan. Siswa laki-laki berambut merah darah yang tengah mengobrol santai dan sesekali bersenda gurau dengan siswa perempuan di depannya yang berambut layaknya bunga sakura.

Naruto yang tidak kuat menahan rasa ini segera berdiri yang kemudian disusul dua sepupunya. Dada Naruto tiba-tiba sesak tanpa sebab. Kepalanya berdenyut keras dan pandangannya mengabur.

Ketika ia hanpir ambruk, segera Sasuke memapah tubuhnya yang setengah sadar ke tempat duduk. Membuat dua orang yang tadi yang memesan mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke kanan karena posisi meja mereka bersebelahan.

 _"Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _"Huh? Onii-sama! Apa, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"_

 _Menma yang mendengar jawaban anak kecil di depannya yang tampak gagap malah tertawa. "Aduh! Dasar Baka-Otoutou! Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku hm?" Tentu saja aku berlatih dengan Tou-san dan Jii-san di sini. Inikan lapangan utama kerajaan?"_

 _Anak kecil berambut oirang tadi nampak menduduk dan terlihat berusaha menyembunyikan kepalanya dari sang kakak. Menma yang menyadari peeubahan ekspresi adiknya nampak khawatir. Ketika ia mau mengutarakan kata maaf adiknya tersebut malah membuka pembicaraan._

 _"A-aku bodoh y-ya? M-maafkan aku, Ni-sama! A-aku sungguh minta maaf bila menggangumu, ayah, dan kakek di sini. Aku... aku benar-benar tak berguna aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Menma yang melihat adiknya membungkukkan badan dan menunjukkan raut menyesal terkejut. Dapat ia lihat adiknya yang nampak berlari menjauh dari lapangan._

 _"NARUTOO! TUNGGU!"_

 _Naruto tetap lari dan tak mengindahkan seruan dari pemuda berambut merah yang merupakan kakaknya tadi. Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Sangan sakit. Bahkan ia tak menyadari batu di depannya. Alhasil, dia tersandung dengan lutut berdarah._

 _Menma segera berlari ke arah Naruto kecil. Ia segera mengeluarkan semacam cahaya hijau dari telapak tangannya yang mampu membuat luka Naruto menghilang seketika. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong. Menma yang melihat hal ini lalu menanyai Naruto..._

"...Apa kau baik-baik saja Naruto?" Mendengar seruan tadi, membuat Naruto kembali sadar dari lamunannya. Naruto tadi sempat melihat secuil ingatannya bersama Menma.

Namun anehnya, Naruto merasa tak pernah mengalami kejadian itu selama hidupnya. Dan ingatan itu membuat kepalanya sangat sakit dan tak terasa hidungnya mengalir setetes cairah kental merah pekat cenderung gelap akibat mengingat lebih jauh mimpinya tadi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau sampai mimisan hm?" Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sampingnya. Ia tak mengenal siapa orang itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah muda dengan manik zamrud memandang Naruto khawatir. Naruto hanya diam memandang perempuan tadi tanpa memberi tanggapan.

"Naruto! Bagaimana kau bisa pingsan?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah dengan tag name Uzumaki Menma pada Naruto yang tengah menatap teman perempuannya.

Naruto yang baru menyadari suara itu segera melihat di samping kanan. "Nii-sama?" gumam Naruto tanpa sadar seraya menatap datar orang disampingnya.

"Haruno-san! Apa kau tak keberatan untuk keluar sebentar. Sepertinya Naruto dan Menma nampak ingin mengobrol pribadi di sini," ajak Karin dan ditambah anggukan dari Sasuke.

Meskipun agak ragu, perempuan tadi pun mengikuti langkah Sasuke dan Karin keluar kantin. Sebelum menutup pintu, ia sempatkan melihat kondisi di dalam lalu keluar menyisakan Naruto dan Menma di meja makan yang masih berpandangan.

Naruto memandang Menma dingin bagaikan musuh. Sementara Menma nampak mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tak terkena paparan mata biru tajam tersebut.

 _'Kenapa aku jadi canggung begini dengan Naruto, sudah satu jam kami habiskan waktu hanya untuk kegiatan aneh ini!'_ rutuk Menma dalam hati.

"Naruto...," panggil Menma berusaha memecah keheningan yang tercipta hampir satu jam ini. Dapat Menma lihat, adiknya tersebut menghela nafas dan tak lagi menatapnya. Melainkan menatap lurus dirinya.

"Kenapa kau betah sekali di sini? Kenapa kau tak lekas kembali? Kenapa kau tinggalkan kerajaan demi kota yang bukan kotamu?" tanya Naruto dingin tanpa menatap Menma.

"Kau beum mengerti apa-apa Naruto...," ujar Menma.

"APA YANG BELUM KUMENGERTI HAH? KAU SELALU SEPERTI INI DARI DULU! APA YANG MEMBUATMU HARUS PERGI HAH? KAU TAHU, KAU TELAH MEMBUAT SEMUA ORANG SEDIH SETIAP HARI!" ungkap Naruto kesal

"...Ayah bahkan menyuruh kami datang ke sini untuk membawamu kembali. Aku tidak bisa dan tak akan pernah menjadi hebat sepertimu. Kumohon kembalilah bersama kami hari ini juga!" sambung Naruto yang tampak lebih tenang dengan muka datar memandang Menma meski ada raut memohon di matanya.

Menma yang mendengar itu hanya diam. Ia memang mengerti bila kepergiannya membuat semua orang sedih. Tapi ia sudah tak tahan lagi terlebih ia melakukan ini demi... Naruto.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang jika kau tak akan mengerti Naruto! Ada banyak hal yang tidak kau tahu dan ini adalah rahasia level atas kerajaan kita," ungkap Menma serius dengan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi datar.

Untuk beberapa menit, ruangan ini terasa hening. "Siapa perempuan tadi? Apa dia...," ucap Naruto dengan sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Dia orang terdekatku saat ini!" ungkap Menma.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memandang Menma serius. Apa maksud pernyataannya itu? Apa orang itu adalah penyebab mengapa Menma pergi dari kerajaan? Naruto tak bisa membiarkan hal ini berekelannjutan. Otaknya mulai berfikir untuk merenggangkan hubungan mereka tanpa menghancurkannya.

Menma yang melihat Naruto diam mulai bicara, "Kenapa kau diam? Naruto, kumohon mengertilah. Aku cinta dengan orang itu! Tak seharusnya Tou-san melarang hubungan kami. Bahkan saat ini, orang itu terus menghindariku padahal dulunya tidak. Selain itu aku tak mampu melihat kau terus-terusan di-"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Kau berarti menjilat air ludahmu kembali? Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan jika ada kaum kita yang mencitai manusia itu termasuk golongan yang lebih rendah dari sampah. Kau yang mengajariku Onii-sama!" bantah Naruto tajam.

"Vampire dan Manusia itu memiliki sebuah ikatan, Naruto!" tukas Menma.

Mendengar kata vampire dan manusia mengingatkan Naruto bahwa ia berbeda dengan manusia yang berlalu lalang di sekitar kantin. Vampire adalah makhluk abadi berdarah dingin penghisab darah dan tak berperasaan.

Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan manusia yang merupakan makhluk tak abadi dan mempunyai perasaan. Naruto penasaran dengan manusia. Seumur hidupnya ia hanya memandang manusia dengan tatapan seolah mereka mangsa.

Apa itu cinta? Ia tak mengerti. Mengapa dengan cinta ia mampu memiliki ikatan dengan orang lain. Ia benar-benar tak tahu. Sakura Haruno. Nama yang menjadi satu-satunya alasan Menma pergi dari kerajaan vampire.

Manusia itu tak bisa dibiarkan. Naruto telah memiliki siasat untuk merenggangkan hubungan mereka. Dengan ini, ia dapat membawa Menma pergi dari Kota Konoha ini.

Melihat Naruto yang sedari tadi merenung tiba-tiba Menma menyeringai tipis. _'Bagus! Rencana kedua berhasil! Sekarang rencana ketiga!'_ batin Menma senang.

 **GREP!**

Naruto langsung terlempar dari lamunannya ketika Menma tiba-tiba memeluknya. Sensasi ini, Naruto benar-benar suka sensasi ini. Sensasi hangat ketika sang kakak memeluknya. Naruto diam tak bisa berkutik.

"Naruto! Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti diriku bukan? Karena kau adalah adikku. Aku akan kembali jika aku ingin kembali dan perlu kembali. Tapi kumohon jangan bawa aku kembali sekarang, masih banyak urusanku di sini. Kau juga tak boleh kembali dulu. Aku ingin kau, aku, Sasuke, dan Karin menghabiskan beberapa waktu di kota ini. Kita jadi bisa merasakan bagaimana manusia itu bukan?" pinta Menma.

Naruto hanya diam tak tahu memberi tanggapan apa. Dan akhirnya ia mengangguk sebagai tanggapan pernyataan Menma. Selain itu, jika ia lebih lama di sini mungkin ia mampu merenggangkan hubungan Menma dan Haruno Sakura agar kelak Menma tak akan pernah pergi dari kerajaan lagi hanya demi wanita tadi.

Merasakan pergerakan kepala Naruto yang terasa mengangguk, Menma senang bukan kepalang. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki rencana untuk masing-masing.

 **XXXXX**

"Mengapa mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam untuk mengobrol? Lama sekali!" keluh Haruno Sakura yang masih dapat didengar Sasuke dan Karin. Mereka berdua hanya diam mendengar keluhan itu. Tak lama kemudian Menma keluar berjalan ke taman dimana teman-temannya menunggu dengan senyum cerah.

"Anoo, gomen lama! Hehehe kalian tahu, dia sedikit sulit...," kekehan Menma menceritakan garis besar kejadian di dalam ruangan. Sasuke dan Karin ikut tersenyum seolah-olah mengerti arti senyuman Menma.

"Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Karin. Aku adalah kakak sepupu Menma!"

"Dan aku Uchiha Sasuke, aku juga saudara sepupu Menma! Mungkin tadi aku sudah memperkenalkan diriku. Tapi sekali lagi mungkin tak masalah"

Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap Menma mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah dua orang siswa yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Dengan senyum canggung ia membalas senyuman mereka. "Namaku Haruno Sakura. Salam kenal!"

Sakura baru menyadari jika Sasuke dan Karin adalah saudara Menma. Mereka bertiga memiliki beberapa kemiripan terutama warna kulit. Sakura yang baru saja menyadari sesuatu segera menoleh ke Menma. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan junior itu? Apa dia adikmu? Bagaimana mungkin tadi kau tak menceritakan bahwa murid baru itu saudara-saudaramu?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Aku kira kau adalah orang yang tak terlalu memperhatikan kondisi di sekililingmu, Sakura." balas Menma.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Wajah kalian itu mirip hanya warna rambut kalian yang berbeda bukan?" ungkap Sakura dengan nada malas yang hanya ditanggapi tawa canggung dari Menma.

"Tapi aku tadi melihat adikmu mimisan. Apa dia benar tidak apa-apa? Aku juga sempat melihat dia tadi pagi pingsan di lapangan basket bukan?" tanya Sakura.

 _'Aneh. Kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura peduli pada orang lain? Biasanya ia hanya peduli dengan orang yang dekat dengannya. Mungkin ini jauh lebih mudah,"_ batin Menma.

Wajah mereka bertiga berubah sedih ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Dia... menderita leukimia," ucap Karin sedih dan tak kuasa membendung tangisnya mengingat penyakit sepupunya.

"Namanya Naruto. Dia satu-satunya adik yang kumiliki. Aku, aku tak ingin dia pergi. Dia selalu mengertiku setiap saat. Aku merasa sebagai kakak yang buruk, Sakura. Adikku setiap saat berjuang melawan kematian sementara aku di sini terlalu senang dengan duniaku. Melihat kondisinya kini, aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi...,"

"Aku sungguh kakak yang buruk. Dia begitu baik padaku, sedangkan aku? Aku malah bersikap tak peduli padanya. Dan dia, dia masih bisa tersenyum padaku. Kakak macam apa aku ini?" racau Menma tak kuasa menahan tangis dan tanpa sadar Menma jatuh terduduk sambil terus meneteskan air mata. Karin yang melihat keadaan Menma tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang memperhatikan mereka berdua menangis, hanya diam menunduk. Sakura yakin jika Sasuke juga pasti sangat terpukul atas kondisi Naruto. _'Kenapa mereka berlebihan sekali? Mereka lebih cocok menjadi aktor dari pada vampire. Aku tak akan baper. Ya aku tak baper.'_ batin Sasuke menguatkan dirinya.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuat kalian sedih. Sungguh." ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam tidak apa-apa.

 **xxxxxx**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/n:**_ _Hai minna! Saya anak junior baru yang lagi nulis fanfic di fandom ini. Please! Jangan berikan aku kecaman dan ancaman di kolom review (flame) ^_^!_ _ **Jika tidak suka jangan baca.**_ _Para senpai-senpai yang baik hati, beri aku ajaran dan ilmu di sini ya kalau masih *memang* banyak kesalahan di karya tulis saya. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak di kolom review ya? Arigatou! "_"7_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud membuat kalian sedih. Sungguh." ucap Sakura penuh penyesalan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum ke arah Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam tidak apa-apa._

 **HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Warning :** Vampire-fic, OOC, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Typo[s],

 _Flashback_

 **EFEK SUARA**

 _'Batin'_

 **Pairing :** NaruSaku, SasuKarin & lainnya masih misteri

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Kebenaran Yang Terungkap**_

 _ **Tap Tap Tap...**_

Langkah kaki seorang pria yang mengenakan tudung menggema di sebuah kastil megah ketika tengah malam tiba. Lorong kastil yang biasanya ramai oleh puluhan penjaga kini tampak sepi. Hanya obor di sepanjang jalan yang menemani langkah pria tersebut.

Pria bertudung tadi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang mengarah langsung ke pusat kastil megah ini. Wajah bengisnya menyeringai di gelapnya malam tepat di bawah pancaran purnama. Tanpa tunggu lagi, sosok tersebut segera melesat ke arah ruangan tersebut.

"Madara Jii-san! Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" tanya seorang bocah berambut merah pada kakek berambut hitam legam yang tengah menuntunnya ke kamar yang berada di pusat kastil.

"Kau tak tahu? Bukankah ibumu tengah melahirkan adikmu, Menma?" ucap Madara sambil tersenyum memandamg anak kecil yang dipanggilnya Menma.

Madara Uchiha, sosok leluhur bangsa vampire yang mendiami Jepang. Yang dalam kepimpinannya mampu membuat bangsa vampire mencapai puncak kejayaan. Hingga menjadikan nama Uchiha sebagai momok tersendiri di kalangan manusia biasa dan serigala.

"Menma punya adik? Banarkah? Apa seperti Itachi-nii?"

"Yah, kurang lebih begitu Menma!" ujar Madara sambil mengacak rambut merah jabrik Menma di perjalanan mereka menuju kastil utama.

"MENMA!" teriak seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata layaknya mata ular.

"Orochimaru Jii-san? Kau sudah pulang? Kapan?"

"Tentu saja aku sudah pulang. Dari tadi aku sudah di sini menunggu kelahiran adikmu loh. Kau dari mana saja? Aku telah menunggumu dan kau juga Tou-sama, kau lama sekali," ujar pria bernama Orochimaru tadi malas karena sudah lama menunggu.

Orochimaru Uchiha merupakan putra tunggal leluhur bangsa vampire, Uchiha Madara. Sosoknya yang bengis menjadikan ia sebagai panglima kerajaan Uchiha yang disegani setelah aksinya menghabisi 1000 serigala dalam satu malam dalam perang antara vampire dan serigala kedua.

"Menunggu sebentar saja sudah lelah. Sepertinya kakekmu itu sudah tua ya Menma?" ledek Madara pada anak semata wayangnya. Menma tertawa ketika melihat kakeknya cemberut akibat ulah kakek buyutnya.

 **OEEKK...OEEKK**

"Apa Kushina telah melahirkan?" tanya Orochimaru yang dijawab anggukan antusias dari Madara. Menma yang melihat itu tak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya.

Sementara di dalam ruangan terlihat seorang wanita parubaya berambut merah darah khas klan Uzumaki tengah menatap bayi mungil berambut pirang di pelukan tabib yang membantunya bersalin dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Tak lama kemudian wanita Uzumaki itu tersenyum ketika bayinya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kushina-san! Selamat, bayi Anda tampan sekali. Parasnya persis seperti Namikaze-san! Silahkan Anda lihat," ucap tabib itu sopan. Kushina yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk bayinya yang tengah tertidur pulas kembali.

"Bagaimana jika namanya Namikaze Naruto? Itu adalah nama yang telah aku buat dengan Minato sebelum bayi mungil ini lahir."

Tabib tua itu terkekeh ketika mendengar saran Kushina. "Anda lucu sekali, Kushina-san! Putra sulung Anda bernama Menma dan kini Naruto. Sepertinya Anda dan Minato-san penyuka ramen ya? Tapi sepertinya bagus."

"Oh iya! Dimana Minato, tabib? Apa kau tahu?" tanya Kushina heran. Hari ini suaminya tak nampak sejak proses persalinannya dimulai.

Sementara sang tabib yang tidak tahu akan keberadaan suami Kushina hanya menggeleng. Tabib itupun kembali mengambil Naruto dan memandikannya.

"Kemana kau Minato? Apa kau ada tugas lagi? Sebenarnya apa pekerjaanmu?" gumam Kushina heran akan keberadaan suaminya yang terkadang hanya dirumah waktu siang.

Suami Kushina memang terbiasa bekerja atau keluar di malam hari. Suaminya, Minato hanya selalu ada di dalam rumah ketika siang hari. Hal ini yang membuat Kushina sejak dulu curiga.

Akankah suaminya adalah vampire? Tapi jika itu memang benar, kenapa selama ini Kushina tak pernah merasakan hawa keberadaan vampire dari diri Minato?

 **GYAAA!**

Suara teriakan tadi membuat pikiran Kushina akan Minato pecah. Ia segera menengok ke arah sumber teriakan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Rautnya berubah terkejut ketika menemukan hal yang tak lazim terlihat oleh matanya.

Seorang pria bertudung hitam nampak menggendong bayi Kushina lalu menghempaskan raga tabib tadi yang kini tak berdaya. Pria bertudung tadi mengelap bibirnya sambil sesekali berdesah.

 _'Siapa orang itu? Vampire, tapi apa yang diinginkannya?'_ batin Kushina tak mengerti.

Sosok itu tampak menggendong bayi Kushina. Kushina yang menyadari akan nyawa bayinya yang terancam, segera berdiri menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya akibat persalinan tadi.

' _Naruto, aku tak akan membiarkanmu kenapa-kenapa. Minato! Dimana kau saat aku membutuhkanmu?'_ batin Kushina.

"Kau tak perlu berdiri ketika kondisimu lemah seperti itu, Kushina-hime," ucap sosok bertudung tadi yang tiba-tiba telah berada di depan Kushina.

Kushina adalah seorang putri kerajaan Uzumaki. Uzumaki sendiri merupaan klan tersohor di Jepang yang konon mampu membunuh dan menaklukkan vampire yang mulai merajalela di Jepang saat ini.

Klan Uchiha adalah musuh bebuyutan klannya yang merupakan klan utama vampire Jepang murni yang telah banyak melakukan tindakan meresahkan di kalangan penduduk Jepang. Oleh karena itu klan Uzumaki dan Uchiha terus bermusuhan untuk menaklukkan satu sama lain.

"Siapa kau?! Kembalikan bayi itu padaku!" desis Kushina tajam.

"HAHAHAAHA! Kau tak mengenaliku? Begitu lemahkah kini darah Uzumakimu hah?!" ujar pria itu santai.

Kushina semakin cemas pasal keadaan bayinya yang kini berada di tangan pria gila tadi. Satu hal yang Kushina tahu, cara orang itu melesat dan menggigit tabib tadi sama halnya dengan vampire. Tak salah lagi orang itu pasti vampire. Tapi siapa?

"Oh iya, kau bilang bayi ini milikmu? Kau salah besar hime-sama. Bayi ini juga milikku, kau seharusnya tahu itu!" ungkap pria tadi sambil memandang wajah bayi Kushina yang tertidur lelap.

Omong kosong. Kushina kesal dengan orang di depannya. Sudah jelas bayi itu adalah bayinya dengan Minato. Lalu kenapa orang itu mengaku-ngaku bahwa bayi itu bayinya.

"Jangan-jangan?" gumam Kushina tanpa sadar yang dihadiahi seringaian pria di hadapannya.

Satu hal dalam benak Kushina. _'Akankah dia Minato? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?'_ batin Kushina sambil memperhatikan orang yang membelakanginya tersebut.

 **WUSSHH...**

Angin bertiup kencang dari jendela besar di belakang Kushina hingga menerbangkan surai merahnya. Dan dapat ia lihat surai pirang pria bertudung tadi akibat hembusan angin yang melepaskan tudung pria tadi.

"NARUTOO!" teriak Kushina ketika ia menyadari anaknya dalam bahaya.

"Tenanglah, ia sudah tidur sekarang Kushina." balas pria tersebut sambil berubah arah menghadap Kushina.

"KAU! Kurang ajar sekali kau! Pergi!" ungkap Kushina marah. Bagaimana tidak di depannya adalah sosok Minato suaminya yang tampak... berbeda.

Ia bisa tahu dari mata merah yang berkilat di ruang redup ini. Vampire. Sampai kapanpun klan Uzumaki membenci klan vampire.

Kushina tak menyangka jika selama ini sosok suaminya tak pernah berterus terang mengenai jati diri yang sesungguhnya padanya. Selain itu apa yang terjadi pada diri Kushina selama ini?

Bagaimana mungkin ia tak menyadari jika suaminya adalah vampire? Satu hal yang pasti. Cinta membutakan segalanya. Begitupun Kushina yang tak mengenal sosok asli Minato.

"Seharusnya kau yang pergi Kushina. Selamat tinggal!" Dalam kondisi yang masih lemah, Kushina tak mampu melakukan apa-apa ketika sebilah pedang menusuk perutnya.

Kushina ambruk dan ia langsung jatuh lemas di bawah Minato yang tengah menggendong Naruto, bayi mereka.

Kushina memandang Minato benci. Selama ini ia merasa ditipu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta dengan vampire. Selama beberapa saat ruangan ini didominasi perbincangan sengit mereka.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Minato?!" tanya Kushina tak mengerti.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Kurasa ini telah cukup untuk memberikanmu waktu bahagia sebelum kau menyusul Uzumaki-uzumaki sialan itu!"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kau tak ingat? Bukankah kau kini telah keluar dari istana Uzushio dan kini mendiami kastil ini? Beberapa hari yang lalu, bangsaku telah menyerbu Uzushio dan BOOM. Kau tahu bukan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"KAUU!"

"Sepertinya kau kini sangat bodoh ya? Bukankah jelas jika keluargaku adalah keluarga utama vampire? Ayahku adalah Orochimaru dan kakekku Madara. Dan kau tak tahu itu? Oh iya aku lupa! Tou-san telah memberikan sesuatu pada kalian saat itu."

"S-sesuatu?"

"Kau ingat ketika hari pernikahan kita? Bukankah keluargaku datang terlambat waktu itu? Sebelumnya, Tou-san telah memberikan ramuan agar hawa tubuh kami selaras dengan manusia pada umumnya. Jadi, otomatis kau dan klan Uzumaki-mu itu tak mampu menyadari siapa kami!"

"Kau benar-benar brengsek, MINATO! HYAHHH!"

Minato sungguh terkejut ketika Kushina mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dirinya atau lebih tepatnya Naruto. Seketika tubuh mungil Naruto melayang dengan diselimuti cahaya biru yang berpendar di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Apa... apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku hah?!" tanya Minato shock. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan ulah Kushina yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput ajal itu.

Kushina yang mendengar itu menyeringai dan berujar, "A-anakmu? Heh, aku tertawa Minato. Jangan lupakan fakta jika Naruto juga putraku. Aku memiliki hak penuh atas dirinya."

Tiba-tiba nafas Kushina mulai tersenggal-senggal. Ia terbatuk-batuk dengan darah yang terus keluar dari mulutnya Matanya juga mulai mengabur. "Jaga dirimu dan anak-anak kita, Teme!" gumam Kushina sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

Seketika tubuh mungil Naruto terlepas dari cahaya biru tadi dan jatuh akibat gaya gravitasi. Dengan cekatan Minato mengambil bayinya sebelum terhempas ke lantai ruangan ini.

"KAA-SAN!" teriak seorang anak kecil bersurai merah ketika melihat sang ibu tengah tergeletak lemas di lantai setelah mendobrak pintu kamar ruang persalinan ibunya. Orochimaru dan Madara terlihat berjalan santai memasuki ruangan dengan raut wajah datar.

"Menma, kita harus pergi dari sini! Aku akan membawa adikmu!" ucap Minato yang memandang Menma dan Kushina datar. Menma yang mendengar itu segera menoleh ke arah seorang pria yang tengah menggendong bayi.

"Tou-san? T-tapi, bagaimana dengan Kaa-san? Hiks..." ujarnya tersedu.

"Sudahlah, CEPAT!" kata Minato tak sabar. Lalu menghilang dengan sekejap mata dengan kilauan kilat kuning.

Sementara Orochimaru dan Madara yang melihat Kushina tergeletak di lantai menyeringai. "Rencana pertama telah berhasil, Tou-sama!" ujar Orochimaru seraya menyeringai.

"Nasib tragis putri sulung Uzumaki. Inilah akibatnya atas ulah klan kalian sendiri yang berani membunuh vampire dan bangsaku!" desis Madara tajam.

 **XxxxxX**

"Apa dia sudah gila?!" teriak Menma tanpa sadar. Setelah melihat ingatan ayahnya yang diberikan pada Sasuke, Menma merasa sangat marah. Ayahnya sengaja menanamkan ingatan tersebut pada Sasuke agar ia tak membantah perintahnya.

"Kau benar. Ji-sama telah memberiku ingatan ini supaya kau tak melanggar perintahnya. Ia akan memberi Naruto memori ini jika kau melanggar peraturannya untuk kesekian kalinya, Menma." ungkap Sasuke.

Satu hal yang perlu diketahui, Sasuke adalah keponakan dari Uchiha Minato atau lebih sering dikenal dengan Namikaze Minato yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah raja Otogakure. Hal ini menjadikan Sasuke dan Menma adalah sepupu dekat.

Menma yang mendengar itu menggeram marah. Ayahnya sungguh keterlaluan. Bahkan ayahnya memberlakukan Naruto layaknya boneka.

Boneka yang dimaksud di sini adalah Minato yang seenaknya memperlakukan Naruto layaknya budak dan bukan sebagai anak.

Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Naruto dengan baik hatinya menuruti segala perintah sang ayah. Menma benar-benar muak. Ia dan adiknya telah dimanfaatkan oleh ayahnya. Maka dari itu Menma membangkang.

"Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan Sasuke. Naruto, bagaimana mungkin ia tak mengerti akan perilaku Tou-san. Dan aku semakin membenci ayah dan kakek akibat ritual brengsek itu," ungkap Menma menahan marah.

Sasuke yang tak tahu harus menanggapi apa hanya diam dan kembali fokus dengan pelajaran yang akan segera berakhir.

Sasuke ingat betul perihal ritual yang dimaksudkan Menma. Ritual yang dilakukan Minato terhadap Naruto sebagai hukuman untuk Menma agar Menma tak membangkang pada kemauan Minato.

Sejak Menma mengenal sosok manusia, sifatnya berubah total. Ia menjadi membangkang terhadap ayahnya dan melakukan apapun untuk manusia berkaum hawa yang ia temui di hutan itu 200 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ino pada seorang junior yang tengah berdiri di dekat kelasnya. Junior berambut pirang tadi menoleh ke arah Ino. _'Bukankah? Tapi tidak mungkin!'_ Batin Ino sambil memandang intens junior tersebut.

Bel pulang sekolah memang telah berdentang 15 menit yang lalu. Jadi tak aneh jika junior di depan Ino itu sudah _stay_ di luar kelasnya. Tapi ada urusan apa junior itu di sini dan mengganggu piketnya?

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang bernama Menma. Apa kau tahu senpai?" ucap remaja tadi dengan datar dan seolah mengerti arti pandangan Ino.

"Kau kenal Menma? Siapa kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Sepertinya kau mengenalnya, segera panggil dia!" suruh junior tadi seenaknya pada Ino. Ino yang mendengar itu merasa darahnya naik. Ino langsung melirik nama junior di seragam yang dikenakannya.

"Oh, jadi namamu Uzumaki Naruto ya? Seenaknya sekali kau menyuruhku hah?! Apa kau tak tahu? Aku seniormu! Jangan seenaknya menyuruhku ya?" racau Ino tanpa henti.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam dengan pandangan dingin menatap Ino, meskipun terhalang kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya.

 _'Anak ini aneh sekali! Ia melihatku sampai sebegitunya dan apa-apaan kacamatanya itu? Halo! Ini bukan pantai ya? Sok cool!'_ batin Ino.

"APA?!' tanya Ino sebal ketika ia merasakan Naruto terus memandangnya tajam seolah mengajaknya berkelahi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Segera panggil dia!" Ino benar-benar hilang kesabaran, ingin sekali ia menjitak kepala pirang junior tadi. Sebelum membuka mulut untuk bicara sebuah suara menyerukan namanya.

"INO! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau tahu, aku membersihkan kelas sendiri nih!" ungkap jengkel Sakura yang berada di dalam kelas. Mendengar suara Sakura, Ino segera menuju ke dalam kelasnya.

"Sakura! Lihat junior menyebalkan itu! Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku. Memangnya dia pikir aku pembantunya?!" aduan Ino sebal akibat ulah junior pirang tadi pada Sakura yang berdiri di depan papan tulis kelas.

"Siapa? Memangnya kau disuruh apa sih?! Sampai meracau tidak jelas seperti ini?!" ucap Sakura ikut sebal akibat teriakan Ino yang menggema di kelas yang sudah sepi.

Hari ini adalah jadwal piketnya dengan Ino tapi malah Ino sibuk sendiri dan terpaksa hampir semua tugas yang mengerjakan hanya dirinya. Hal ini membuat Sakura jengkel. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya keluar dari kelas mereka.

"Itu! Dia lagi di luar sana tuh!" Sakura pun mengikuti arah telunjuk Ino pada seorang remaja bersurai pirang yang tengah membelakangi dirinya dengan Ino.

Karena tak melihat dengan jelas paras junior itu, Sakura pun mendekati remaja tadi dan menepuk pundaknya supaya berbalik arah padanya.

Naruto yang merasa ditepuk pundaknya segera membalik tubuhnya. Dari kacamata hitam yang digunakannya ia dapat melihat seorang perempuan yang ia ingat bernama Haruno Sakura. Orang terdekat Menma saat ini.

"Apa maumu hm? Seenaknya saja menyuruh seorang senior! Kau menyuruhnya apa hah?" tanya Sakura pedas.

"Yah, rasakan kemarahan Nyonya Haruno Sakura yang garangnya mengalahkan induk macan!" ucapan Ino menimpali Sakura. Sakura tanpa sadar mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Ino.

Seolah menyadari keganjilan, Sakura pun langsung melirik Ino tajam karena ia dikatai induk macan.

Naruto yang tak mau berurusan lebih lama lagi dengan dua gadis cerewet di depannya segera melepas kacamata hitamnya dan memandang Sakura serta Ino datar. "Jika kalian mengenal Menma, segera panggil dia!" ucap pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu dingin.

 _"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana mungkin kau sampai mimisan hm?" Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara di sampingnya. Ia tak mengenal siapa orang itu._

 _Rambutnya berwarna merah muda dengan manik zamrud memandang Naruto khawatir. Naruto hanya diam memandang perempuan tadi tanpa memberi tanggapan._

Sakura ingat pemuda ini. Naruto. Ya, namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Orang itu adalah adik satu-satunya Menma. Sakura tertegun melihat paras Naruto. Entah karena apa, ia mampu mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang seolah berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

 _"Aku tak sanggup lagi melihatmu menangis begini karena adikmu. Adikmu dan kau menderita karena aku. Jika hubungan kita berakhir maka kau tak perlu hancur seperti ini. Memilih antara aku dan adikmu pasti sulit bukan? Maka dari itu, sebaiknya kuakhiri saja hubungan ini."_

 _"Dengan berakhirnya hubungan kita. Aku pervaya jika Naruto aman baik-baik saja dan tidak menerima hukuman dari ayahmu akibat kau yang menjalin hubungan dengan vampire rendahan sepertiku!"_

Sekelebat memori terlintas di ingatan Ino. Kenangan yang terjadi ratusan tahun yang lalu pada dirinya dan orang yang dicintainya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kenangan itu. Ino menjadi ingat akan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya. Ia bukan manusia melainkan vampire.

Ya, vampire kelas rendah yang tak patut bersanding dengan vampire bangsawan sekelas Uchiha. Dan sesempurna sosok itu. Sekelebat bayangnya hadir dalam pikiran Ino untuk sesaat. Uchiha Menma.

"Oh Menma ya? Sepertinya dia sudah keluar kelas bersama Sasuke sejak bel berbunyi tadi," ucap Sakura dengan nada biasa. _'Benar-benar orang terdekat Onii-sama! Hingga ia tahu kemana Menma-nii pergi!"_ batin Naruto yang seraya memandang Sakura.

"Kenapa kau terus melihatku hah?!" ucap Sakura jengkel karena mulai kehabisan oksigen akibat tatapan Naruto yang mampu membuatnya kecanduan. Sementara Ino masih terus diam.

"Dia pulang?"

"Ya, memangnya kau tak diberi tahu? Apa Karin juga sudah pulang? Lalu kau bagaimana? Apa perlu aku antar pulang?" tanya Sakura cemas karena Naruto ditinggal pulang kakaknya.

Sakura masih ingat jika Naruto mengidap Leukumia. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan adik sahabatnya tersebut pulang sendiri.

Menunggu jawaban Naruto yang tak kunjung datang, Sakura pun memutuskan untuk mengantar Naruto pulang saja ke rumah Menma.

"Ino maafkan aku! Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang!" ucap Sakura buru-buru lalu mengambil tasnya di dalam kelas.

"HAH?! Jadi kau menyuruhku piket sendiri? Kau sungguh tega Sakura!" rajuk Ino yang baru kembali ke alam sadar ketika Sakura mengungkapkan bahwa ia akan pulang.

"Itung-itung bayar hutang piket tadi! Kau hanya tingal menghapus papan tulis, mengelap meja dan mengepel lantai kok! Bye Pig!" ucap Sakura sambil mencium pipi kanan Ino lalu tancap gas dengan tangan menyeret Naruto.

"Hey Forehead! Itu sama banyaknya tahu!" teriak Ino tak terima setelah Sakura sudah hilang di belokan koridor bersama Naruto. Dengan terpaksa Ino mengerjakan piket sendiri dan berharap ada seorang pangeran yang mau membantunya.

 **XxxxxX**

"Berhenti!"

Sakura yang mendengar seruan dari Naruto segera berhenti menyeret pemuda bersurai kuning itu. Dapat Sakura lihat bahwa Naruto tampak kelelahan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal dengan keringat dingin serta wajahnya yang lebih pucat.

"Oh Naruto! Maafkan aku sungguh maafkan aku! Ayo berteduh di bawah pohon di tepi jalan itu!" ajak Sakura sambil sedikit menuntun Naruto yang terlihat lemas.

Setibanya di taman, Naruto segera mendudukkan diri di padang rumput disusul Sakura. Untuk beberapa saat mereka diselimuti keheningan.

Hanya terdengar deru nafas Naruto yang tersenggal-senggal. Serta Sakura yang terus menatap khawatir Naruto. Baru kali ini Sakura merasa secemas ini. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan adik kelasnya ini.

"Sudah separah apa sebenarnya Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan lirih dan tak berani menatap shapirre Naruto.

Naruto yang ditanyai akan hal itu tampak tak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang parah? Naruto yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab.

Merasa Naruto tak merespon membuat hati Sakura jadi takut. Jangan-jangan dia telah salah menanyai hal itu pada Naruto?

Sakura terus merutuki dirinya dalam hati. Ketika Naruto ingin membuka mulut, Sakura segera memberi pernyataan lagi.

"Lupakan saja! Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tubuhmu dingin sekali? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sakura heran sambil memandang Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam tak rahu harus menjawab apa. "Aku baik-baik saja, senpai! Mungkin tidak enak badan saja!" ungkap Naruto.

Maklum jika Naruto sendiri kebingungan. Ia tak mengerti seluk beluk manusia. Ini adalah misi pertamanya untuk keluar dari kotanya, Otogakure. Oto memang kota yang terbilang sudah maju namun selalu tertutup bagi orang luar.

Mayoritas penduduknya adalah makhluk berdarah dingin, vampire. Penduduk luar kota Oto selalu menganggap Oto adalah kota suram. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir 80 persen wilayahnya terdiri dari hutan.

Namun hal ini tak memungkiri jika rata-rata penduduk-penduduk kota ini memiliki paras yang bisa dibilang sempurna. Karena mereka bukan manusia. Mereka adalah vampire.

Tapi untuk tidak mengulangi kekonyolan Naruto tadi ketika di kantin, Sasuke langsung menelepati Naruto dengan kemampuan spesialnya dan mengirim ribuaan informasi mengenai hal-hal yang belum pernah Naruto temui di Oto tentang ras manusia. Yah, semisal saos tadi.

 _'Sepertinya Naruto tak ingin mengungkapkan akan penyakit itu. Tak seharusnya aku menanyainya akan hal itu. Aku harus berpura-pura tak tahu dan bersikap biasa padanya,'_ batin Sakura.

"Senpai, sejak kapan kau mengenal Nii-sama?" ujar Naruto dengan nada datar ciri khasnya. Benar-benar mengingatkan dirinya akan Menma dulu.

"Menma ya? Aku mengenalnya sejak ia masuk KHS. Awalnya ia orang yang dingin tapi kelamaan dia menjadi orang yang cukup asyik diajak berteman. Aku suka dengannya!" ucap Sakura santai.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka didominasi keheningan setelah penuturan Sakura tersebut. Satu hal yang mampu Naruto simpulkan bahwa Sakura menyukai Menma seperti kata-kata yang diucapkan Sakura tadi. "Apa kau cinta denganku?"

 **XxxxX**

"Apa yang kau katakan itu Sasuke-baka?!"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Karin! Apa kau cinta denganku? Kumohon jadilah kekasihku!"

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?! Apa kepalamu terbentur?"

"Tidak! Aku sungguh mencintaimu sejak lama! Kumohon Karin!"

"Hey, sudahkah acara dorama murahan ini selesai? Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu satu jam lamanya untuk menonton acara membosankan ini. Karin! Kenapa kau jual mahal sekali sih? Bukankah kau juga berencana menyatakan cintamu pada Sasuke? Kenapa tidak sekarang saja hah? Aku benar-benar mengantuk!"

Sasuke dan Karin yang mendengar suara itu hanya mendengus sebal. Apa-apaan Menma itu? Merusak momen mereka saja. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Sasuke lalu memandang Karin serius. "Benarkah itu Karin?" tanyanya pada Karin yang juga memandangnya.

"Itu... ehm bagaimana ya? Ya... bisa dibilang begitu!' ujar Karin malu-malu. Sasuke yang mendengar itu merasa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Ia melampiaskan kebahagiaannya dengan memeluk Karin. Sementara Menma hanya mampu tersenyum melihat kejadian ini.

 **XxxxxxX**

"Ini semua gara-gara kalian berdua yang kelamaan! Ini sudah jam tujuh malam dan Naruto belum pulang. Bagaimana ini?"

Menma sekarang benar-benar kesal. Acara pernyataan cinta Sasuke pada Karin yang memakan waktu lama tadi pasti membuat Naruto berpikir kalau mereka bertiga telah pulang.

Mereka telah mencari Naruto ke sekeliling sekolah namun hasilnya nihil. Ia benar-benar kesal karena belum juga ada tanda-tanda kepulangan adiknya.

"Bukankah tadi seorang siswa berkata jika Sakura telah mengantar Naruto pulang? Kenapa kau harus cemas?" ucap Karin mengingat-ngingat pernyataan seorang siswa saat ditanyai pasal keberadaan Naruto.

Sementara Menma tetap mondar-mandir di belakang pintu menunggu Naruto dan menganggap apa yang dikatan Karin hanyalah angin belaka. "Kau sudah menghubungi Sakura?" saran Sasuke yang juga mulai cemas.

Seakan tersadar dari kebodohan yang dilakukannya, Menma segera mengambil handphone-nya yang tergeletak di meja ruang tamu.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura tak menjawab telepon Menma dan ini membuatnya khawatir. Untuk sekali lagi Menma mencoba menghubungi Sakura dan berharap bisa tersambung.

 _ **"Halo?"**_

"Sakuta! Dimana kau? Kau sudah pulang? Adikku bersamamu bukan? Naruto belum tiba dirumah sampai sekarang!"

 _ **"APA?! Bagaimana mungkin? Tadi aku sudah mengantarnya pulang Menma! Bahkan sampai depan rumahmu. Lalu kemana dia? Menma tadi aku benar-benar mengantarnya pulang ke rumahmu!"**_

"Baiklah tak apa-apa. Sudah dulu ya? Terima kasih telah mengantarkan adikku pulang tadi!" ujar Menma lalu menutup sambungan telelonnya dengan Sakura.

"Jika Sakura tak tahu lalu dimana Naruto?" ungkap Karin yang mulai dilingkupi rasa cemas.

Beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang merajai rumah besar Menma. Mereka bertiga hanya diam lalu saling melirik dan akhirnya mengangguk serempak. Tanpa aba-aba mereka hilang dan melesat meninggalkan rumah besar milik Menma.

 **XxxxxX**

Sakura dilanda kebingungan akibat Naruto yang tidak ada di rumah. Ia baru saja makan malam bersama keluarganya dan langsung meluncur ke kamar tidur ketika mendengar dering handphone-nya.

Dan begitu kagetnya ia ketika Menma mengabari bahwa Naruto tidak ada di rumahnya. Sakura pun kembali mengingat-ngingat kejadian sore tadi.

 _"Apa kau cinta denganku?"_

 _Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tampak kehabisan kata-kata dan memandang Naruto bingung. Apa Naruto tengah mengatakan cinta padanya? Ia saja belum mengenal Naruto dengan baik tapi anak ini telah menyatakan cinta padanya? Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa._

 _Naruto terus memandang Sakura dengan wajah serius. Sementata Sakura yang merasa terus dipandang Naruto merasa salah tingkah sendiri. "A-apa yang kau katakan itu baka?! Ayo aku antar kau pulang!" ujar Sakura terbata-bata sambil menyeret tangan Naruto lagi._

 _"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" ungkap Naruto sambil mengangkat dagunya bersikap angkuh._

 _"Lalu apa yang kau mau Tuan Uzumaki?!" tanya Sakura menahan kesal. Apa-apaan juniornya ini?_

 _"Ini panas! Aku tidak mau berjalan kaki pulang. Lebih baik kalau pulangnya nanti malam!"_

 _"A-apa? Oke fine! Kita pulang naik kereta! Ayo!" ajak Sakura tapi Naruto tetap diam tanpa ada keinginan untuk berdiri dari kursinya_

 _"Kereta? Apa kau gila? Aku tak mau berdesak-desakkan di sana!" ungkap Naruto dengan nada ciri khasnya, datar dingin dan nada meremehkannya._

 _"KAU! Baiklah ayo ke halte! Kita naik bis saja!" ungkap Sakura sebal karena permintaan aneh-aneh dari juniornya._

 _Naruto yang mendengar itu lekas berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Sakura. Lagipula hari ini ia terlalu banyak bicara jadi untuk seterusnya dia lebih memilih diam. Sakura nampak bengong melihat Naruto yang berlalu begitu saja._

 _"Anak itu! Tapi lebih baik lah dari pada ia terus mengungkit-ngungkit pernyataan konyolnya tadi!" gumam Sakura bersyukur lalu menyusul Naruto._

 _"Baiklah kita sudah sampai! Ini adalah rumah Menma!" ujar Sakura riang pada Naruto. Selama di bis, ia dilanda kecanggungan karena Naruto diam mengacuhkan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Dan akhirnya hari yang melelahkan ini sudah berakhir._

 _Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berjalan ke teras rumah tanpa ada keinginan untuk masuk ke dalam. "Kenapa kau tak masuk?" ujar Sakura keheranan._

 _"Aku tak mungkin membiarkanmu pulang sendiri. Paling tidak, mungkin aku akan melihatmu dari sini senpai!" ujar Naruto datar yang mampu membuat Sakura sedikit merona._

 _"Kau ini ada-ada saja! Cepat masuk sanaa! Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Bye! Oh iya kau boleh mampir ke rumahku di ujung gang, Naruto!" ujar Sakura lalu berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memandangnya dari teras rumah Menma._

"Kalau begitu, dimana Naruto berada sekarang?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

 **XxxxxxX**

"Apa kau telah menunggu lama Naruto?" tanya seorang pria berjas pada Naruto yang tengah duduk di salah satu meja restoran kota Konoha.

"Tidak begitu lama," tanggap Naruto santai yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman kecil pria dihadapannya.

"Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya kau memanggilku ke sini... Fugaku Ji-san?" tanya Naruto pada ayah Sasuke yang tengah berada di hadapannya.

Menghela nafas terlebih dahulu, Fugaku lalu menceritakan inti kedatangannya pada Naruto. "Kesimpulannya, Minato memberimu waktu satu minggu sebelum gerhana matahari terjadi untuk membawa Menma kembali ke Oto," ungkapnya serius pada Naruto.

Fugaku Uchiha adalah putra sulung dari Orochimaru Uchiha sekaligus kakak dari Namikaze Minato. Beberapa hari yang lalu ia ditugaskan oleh adiknya yang notaben-nya merupakan raja Otogakure untuk menyampaikan hal itu pada Naruto.

"Satu minggu? Apakah aku bisa? Terlebih lagi ada apa dengan gerhana matahari itu sehingga aku harus menyelesaikan misi kali ini dengan cepat?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"Kau pasti bisa. Gerhana marahari ini berbeda dan sepertinya kau tak perlu tahu karena Minato tak menyuruhku untuk memberi tahumu akan perihal ini," ujar Fugaku seadanya. Sementata Naruto hanya memandangi Fugaku datar.

 _'Belum saatnya kau tahu Naruto. Belum saatnya. Aku tak bisa melihatmu berubah lebih jauh lagi setelah apa yang dilakukan Minato padamu saat itu. Semoga rencana mereka bertiga berhasil,"_ harap Fugaku dalam benaknya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa paman akan pergi setelah ini?"

Fugaku menggeleng lalu berujar, "Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak. Siapa yang tahu akan hal itu Naruto? Namun untuk sementara mungkin aku akan berada di Konoha."

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Fugaku datar tanpa berkeinginan untuk menanggapi. Fugaku yang melihat itu hanya mampu tersenyum miris melihat reaksi keponakannya yang berbanding terbalik dengan dulu.

 **XxxxxX**

Madara Uchiha. Sosok yang menjadi momok tersendiri bagi bangsa vampire, serigala, ataupun manusia jaman dahulu. Beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, ia bersama sahabatnya Hashirama Senju melakukan pengembaraan dari China hingga menemukan sebuah pulau berpenghuni yang berbatasan dengan Korea. Negara Jepang.

Dulunya ia adalah manusia seperti pada umumnya, begitu pula sahabatnya Hashirama Senju. Mereka berdua terus menjelajahi Jepang hingga pulau Hokaido, Jepang bagian utara. Dan di sanalah semuanya bermula.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/n :**_ _Gimana senior-senior? Ada kemajuan? Ehehehe semoga ada ya?_

 _Oh iya! Chapter kemarin itu ada trouble sikit pada bahasanya. Masa semua yang pakai bahasa inggris di translate? Hadeh! Tapi jangan khawatir! Bakal aku rombak, kakak! ^0^ Dan untuk alur, entahlah? Guruku jurnalistik juga udah bilang kalau karyaku Mading memang membingungkan. Dan TARAA! Jadi aneh deh!_

 _Di sini NaruSaku kok! Jangan risau! Kemarin rencana aku bakal buat orang ketiga yang nyelip!_

 _Uzumaki di sini itu marga yang harus digunakan ketika seorang vampire keluar dari wilayah Oto(kerajaan). Namun hal ini hanya berlaku pada ketentuan Minato bukan Madara_ _*mungkin Minato masih sayang Kushina._ _Dah ketebakkan kalau Sasuke di sini terikat sama siapa? Soalnya dia kan pakai nama Uchiha XD._

 _Arigatou!, RnR ya? Please!_

 _._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **.**

 _Fugaku menggeleng lalu berujar, "Mungkin iya mungkin juga tidak. Siapa yang tahu akan hal itu Naruto? Namun untuk sementara mungkin aku akan berada di Konoha."_

 _Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap Fugaku datar tanpa berkeinginan untuk menanggapi. Fugaku yang melihat itu hanya mampu tersenyum miris melihat reaksi keponakannya yang berbanding terbalik dengan dulu._

 **HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Warning :** Vampire-fic, OOC, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Typo[s],

 _Flashback_

 **EFEK SUARA**

 _'Batin'_

 **Pairing :** NaruSaku, SasuKarin, MenmaIno

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Perkataanku Adalah Absolut** _ **-Namikaze Uchiha Minato-**_ **"**

" _Otou-san_?!" Sasuke sangat kaget ketika menjumpai sang ayah tengah bercengkerama dengan Naruto. Ia bersama Menma dan Karin akhirnya menemukan keberadaan Naruto. Rupanya, si bungsu Namikaze itu tengah mengadakan pertemuan dengan pamannya yakni Uchiha Fugaku.

"Kalian? Apa kalian mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi heran. Sebenarnya sejak tadi siang, Sasuke terus mengingatkannya agar tak terlalu dingin dalam bersikap sehari-hari. Ia harus mampu beradaptasi dengan lingkungan manusia agar keberadaannya tak terancam.

Mulai sekarang, ia akan lebih sedikit beremosi daripada diam dengan pandangan dinginnya. Itu yang dikatakan Sasuke pada Naruto.

 **CTAKK!**

"Kau ini membuat kami khawatir saja Naruto! Tak seharusnya kau hilang begitu saja!" ungkap Menma benar-benar kesal. Ia bahkan tega menjitak kepala adiknya demi untuk meluapkan emosinya.

"Habisnya kalian tidak ada. Mana kutahu. Jangan salahin aku," ujar Naruto lirih dengan nada datar. Meskipun ia vampire, jitakan kakaknya tetap saja sakit. Daripada mendapat jitakan _double_ , ia lebih memilih berujar lirih agar kakaknya tak mendengar.

Tentu saja, Menma mendengar yang diucapkan Naruto. Ia adalah vampire ahli, tak salah jika inderanya telah terasah. Ia menanggapi penuturan Naruto dengan senyuman kecil. Ketika ia hendak membuka mulut, Karin seenaknya saja menyerobot.

"Fugaku Jii-san! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sejak kapan kau di Konoha? Apa ada sesuatu di Oto?! Tolong jangan membuat kami khawatir!" sergah Karin cemas. Ia takut karena ayah Sasuke tiba-tiba ada di Konoha dan menemui adik sepupunya.

 _'Eh?! Jangan-jangan, Sasuke sengaja mengundang Fugaku Jii-san untuk melamarku?! Dan akhirnya Fugaku Jii-san menemui Naruto untuk mendapat persetujuan? Eh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Karin! Kembali ke skenario!'_ batin Karin ngawur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Oto dalam keadaan stabil. Aku kesini hanya ingin membicarakan pasal Gerhana Matahari pada Naruto."

Mata Menma melebar ketika mendengar penuturan pamannya pasal Gerhana Matahari itu. Bagaimana mungkin pamannya membicarakan hal itu pada Naruto padahal Naruto sendirilah sang tokoh utama dalam kejadian itu kelak? Ia sempat melirik ke arah adiknya yang santai meminum es.

 **"Apa maksudmu Tou-san?! Kenapa kau bicara hal itu pada Naruto?"** telepati Sasuke pada ayahnya karena takut jika Naruto tahu tentang kebenaran perihal Gerhana itu.

 **"Sasuke benar! Apa maksudmu Fugaku Jii-san? Kuharap kini kau tak terikat pada ayahku. Kau ingat janjimu pada kita bertiga kan?!"** tanya Menma yang ikut menelepati putra sulung Orochimaru itu. Karin yang ikut menelepati Fugaku juga menyuarakan komentarnya. Ia menyetujui penuturan Sasuke dan Menma.

 **"Tenanglah, anak-anak. Tentu saja aku ingat janjiku. Ini hanyalah tugas dari Minato untuk menyampaikan pasal Gerhana pada Naruto,"** jawab Fugaku dalam telepatinya. Ia masih ingat betul janjinya dengan mereka bertiga. Ya, janji yang sudah terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu ketika Menma memutuskan untuk pergi dari Oto.

 _Derap langkah melaju di sepanjang jalan hutan kematian Otogakure. Senyapnya malam nampak terpecah akibat gesekan semak dengan derap langkah-langkah itu. Seorang pemuda bersurai merah nampak dikejar-kejar oleh satu batalion pasukan kerajaan._

 _Entah itu rencananya atau kebetulan, ia langsung masuk ke dalam gua di belakang pohon beringin besar untuk bersembunyi dari kejaran itu. Tangannya meraih obor dari dinding gua yang nampaknya memang telah disediakan. Ia mulai berjalan pelan menyusuri gua dengan cahaya obor._

 _"Aku tak tahu ini benar atau salah, Menma. Sebagai sahabatmu, aku akan memperingatimu untuk kesekian kalinya agar kau tak keluar dari Oto. Jika kau lakukan itu maka sudah pasti Raja marah dan melampiaskan semuanya pada adikmu. Apa kau tega hah?!" tanya Sasuke yang sudah berada di gua bersama ayahnya dan Karin._

 _"Sasuke benar! Pertimbangkan ini untuk kesekian kalinya, Menma. Aku benar-benar tak tega jika Naruto lagi yang mendapat getahnya. Kumohon jangan egois," timbal Karin mengingatkan._

 _"Ya! Kau bisa urungkan niatmu sebelum aku membuka portal antara Oto dan Konoha, Men-"_

 _"CUKUP! Ini sudah mutlak. Aku... aku memang tak bermaksud membuat Naruto lebih menderita. Tapi bisakah aku juga bahagia? Aku hanya ingin mengejar-nya. Itu saja. APA ITU SALAH?!" teriak Menma kesal._

 _"Jika itu keputusanmu maka tak ada jalan lain, Menma. Sebagai pamanmu aku hanya mampu mengingatkan. Kau juga harus peduli pada adikmu. Jangan pentingkan egomu terus. Naruto terus menderita jika kau seperti ini. Tidakkah kau perhatian padanya?"_

 _"Apa Fugaku Jii-san ingin menceramahiku lagi? Naruto... Naruto... Naruto, terus saja bela dia! Kalian semua hanya peduli padanya. Tidakkah kalian semua peduli padaku? Kebahagiaanku?!"_

 _"Baiklah. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanmu. Kami tak bisa melarang lagi. Semoga kau tak pernah menyesal, Menma. Selain itu aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menjaga adikmu dari kejauhan Menma. Jangan khawatir!"_

 _Mata Menma melebar mendengar penuturan Fugaku. Ia tak menyangka jika Fugaku mampu membaca pikirannya yang kalut akan kondisi adiknya disaat ia tak ada. Ia memang khawatir tapi tak mau mengakuinya di depan umum. Menma memberi senyum tipis ke arah Fugaku._

 _ **GERBANG KEHIDUPAN, TERBUKALAH!**_

 _Sebuah portal terbentuk setelah Fugaku merapalkan beberapa mantra. Sebelum melangkah memasuki portal itu. Menma sempat menoleh ke arah tiga orang dibelakangnya dan membaca emosi masing-masing._

 _Pamannya, Fugaku yang menatapnya teduh dengan senyum tipis seolah memberinya dukungan untuk bertemu pujaan hati di dunia manusia. Konoha._

 _Sepupunya, Sasuke dan Karin yang menatapnya tajam dan dingin. Menma akui memang Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Namun Sasuke lebih dekat dengan adiknya daripada ia. Menma mengerti jika Sasuke kesal padanya begitupun Karin._

"Entah mengapa, aku berpikir jika kalian tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada polos sambil menyedot Chocolate Milkshake di tangannya. Ia malah mendapati senyum canggung dari keempat orang didepannya. Tak mau ambil pusing, Naruto pun kembali menikmati minuman yang menurutnya enak sekali.

 **-0o0o0o0-**

 **Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa semakin hari aku mampu mengeluarkan emosi dan perasaan tulusku pada adikku. Sejak dulu, aku membencinya. Karena dia, aku kehilangan ibu. Karena anak sialan itu, ayah jarang meluangkan waktu denganku. Aku benci dia. Sampai kapanpun aku membencinya. Namun itu dulu.**

 **Aku mengerti sekarang. Adikku lebih menderita dariku. Dan akulah biang keladi dalam hidupnya. Aku membuat hidupnya yang sulit menjadi semakin rumit tanpa ia sadari. Aku, Namikaze Menma. Aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan tujuh segel penghalang dalam diri Naruto, adikku.**

Menma tersenyum melihat tulisan di buku diary-nya. Akhir-akhir ini ia lagi gencar-gencarnya berbagi kisah dengan benda mati itu. Sepertinya sekarang waktunya ia berangkat ke sekokah. Ia harus bisa memulai kembali semuanya dengan sang adik. _'Aku akan membuatmu kembali menjadi adikku yang dulu!'_ tekad Menma dalam hati.

"Huh? Kau menungguku ya Naruto? Hehehe, maaf lama!" ujar Menma dengan wajah sok polos seraya menuruni tangga dan menghampiri adiknya yang sudah _stay_ di lantai bawah. Naruto yang mendengar itu bergumam 'tak apa-apa'.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Karin dan Sasuke? Mereka sudah berangkat?" tanya Menma sambil celingukan. Naruto menanggapinya dengan anggukan diam. Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Ini!" seru Menma sembari meemparkan sebuah _pack_ pada Naruto. Naruto memandang tak mengerti pada benda berisi cairan merah yang dilempar kakaknya. _'Akankah ini saos?'_ batin Naruto heran.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Menma pun menjawab. "Itu bukan saos, Naruto. Itu adalah darah rusa yang telah aku olah dalam bentuk seperti itu. Meskipun kau telah diberi jimat oleh ayah, jangan kira kau bisa hidup di sini tanpa darah segar. Dengan itu, pasti manusia biasa akan berpikir jika itu adalah jus tomat. Sudahlah, ayo berangkat!"

Memang sebelumnya Naruto, Karin, dan Sasuke telah diberi jimat oleh Minato yang akan berguna dalam misi untuk membawa Menma kembali ke Oto. Jimat itu berupa anting yang bersemayam di masing-masing telinga kiri mereka. Jimat itu juga berfungsi sebagai penghalang sinar mentari serta untuk menikmati makanan manusia pada umumnya.

Naruto memperhatikan Menma yang mulai melangkah keluar rumah dengan diam. Perasaannya saja atau apa Menma terasa lebih peduli padanya. Memang dulu kakaknya itu juga peduli, namun dalam artian berbeda. Kini pancaran mata Menma lebih tulus, berbeda dengan dulu dimana matanya terlihat terpaksa namun beberapa kali memang menampakkan secercah ketulusan.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan adikku sayang? Ayo! Kita sudah terlambat!" perintah Menma dengan cengiran di wajahnya.

Naruto terperangah. Ada sensasi hangat yang menyerbu relung hatinya. Tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis. Dan ia pun berjalan semangat ke arah Menma menghiraukan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya.

Menma yang melihat senyum Naruto sontak terkejut. Namun hilang rasa terkejutnya, digantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang mendera hatinya. _'Ini awal yang baik. Satu segel telah hancur. Naruto mampu tersenyum lagi. Ternyata ini mudah. Aku hanya tinggal menunjukkan kepedulian pada Naruto!'_

 _ **~O0o0o0o0O~**_

"Tidak semudah itu!"

Dua orang lelaki lanjut usia yang masih berwajah parubaya di sana terkejut mendengar sentakan tak terima dari lelaki berambut pirang di hadapan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hitam lurus memandang tak mengerti ke arah anak bungsunya itu.

"Apa maksudmu Minato? Bukankah lebih baik jika kita hancurkan ketujuh segel pengunci itu?" Ia menyuarakan pendapat.

"Itu tak akan terjadi Orochimaru. Menurutku, akan lebih baik jika DEMOON dikuasai ketujuh segel itu ketika gerhana matahari tiba. Dengan segel itu, **uhukk** D-DEMOON tidak akan melawan kita," pria satunya membuka suara dengan suara serak oleh sakit.

"Madara Jii-san, sebaiknya kau istitahat. Kau menyerahkan kekuasaanmu padaku bukan tanpa alasan. Kondisimu semakin mengkhawatirkan. Jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, bangsa vampire lah yang akan menerima resiko terbesarnya termasuk aku. Aku dan Tou-san yang akan mengatur ini," nasehat Minato pada kakeknya yang mengalamai masa sakit serius itu.

 _"Minato benar-benar serius. Akankah ia benar-benar rela mengorbankan Naruto yang merupakan Descendants Of The Blue Moon sebagai tumbal kaum vampire? Jiwa Naruto akan mengisi jiwa Tou-san yang sedikit demi sedikit hancur. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi anak itu nantinya karena ayahnya tega mengorbankan dirinya,'_ batin Orochimaru sambil melirik anaknya, Minato dan ayahnya, Madara.

 _Descendants Of The Blue Moon_ atau DEMOON merupakan salah satu garis keturunan Uzumaki yang konon jiwanya memiliki sebuah kekuatan magis tersendiri. Hal ini mengingat klan Uzumaki sendiri yang merupakan klan manusia kuno Jepang dengan segala ilmu magis dan mistiknya.

DEMOON inilah yang biasanya diburu oleh bangsa vampire untuk ditumbalkan pada leluhur mereka melalui Gerhana Matahari Bulan Biru dalam siklus 100 tahun sekali. Jiwa DEMOON inilah yang digunakan sebagai pengganti jiwa penguasa utama vampire, Uchiha Madara.

Jika DEMOON tak ditumbalkan pada Madara, sontak kekuatan dan segala keunggulan kaum vampire akan musnah dan tak tersisa di muka bumi ini. Hal ini dikarenakan, Uchiha Madara merupakan organ vital atau sumber kehidupan bangsa vampire itu sendiri. Jika Madara hidup bangsa vampire akan tetap hidup dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Para penguasa vampire yang sebelumnya akan meninggalkan sumber kehidupan itu pada keturunannya apabila ada alasan tertentu. Misalnya, tewas dalam perang atau hal lainnya. Sebelum Madara, orang pemegang sumber kehidupan vampire itu adalah kakeknya, Izuna.

Madara tampak menghela nafas panjang. Ia sungguh lelah dan penat. Apakah ini pengaruh penyakit yang dideritanya selama 100 tahun sekali dimana jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit akan musnah? Atau yang lain? Ia sendiri pun tak mampu memastikannya.

"Ini sungguh berbeda dengan ratusan tahun sebelumnya. DEMOON dari dulu adalah kaum manusia keturunan klan Uzumaki. Tapi sekarang?" ucap Madara terhenti sambil melirik puluhan foto yang terpajang di sekitar tungku perapian ruang pertemuan ini. Foto-foto para Descendants Of The Blue Moon itu sendiri.

Foto pertama adalah foto seseorang berambut merah darah dengan kulit kepucatan serta manik hitamnya yang sipit. Uzumaki Arashi. Ia merupakan keturunan DEMOON pertama yang ditumbalkan pada bangsa vampire namun bukan pada Madara melainkan pada kakeknya.

Melewati beberapa potret foto, Madara menatap lekat ke arah foto yang menunjukkan seorang pria dengan rambut coklat panjang serta manik hitam legamnya. Hashirama Senju. Madara tak pernah mengira jika rekan perjuangan yang ia temui di Cina dulu adalah seorang DEMOON.

Ketika dulu mereka menginjak tanah Hokkaido semuanya bermula. Singkat kata, dulu Hashirama pernah mengalami kecelakaan besar dan harus menjalankan transfusi darah. Seorang wanita berketurunan Uzumaki dengan sukarela menyumbangkan darahnya pada Hashirama. Hal inilah yang membuat Hashirama menjadi seorang DEMOON.

Madara tak ingin lagi mengingat kejadian dimana sang sahabat harus menjadi tumbal demi dirinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangnya ke foto lain, mulai dari Ootsutsuki Ashura, Uzumaki Mito, Uzumaki Rin, dan Uzumaki-uzumaki lainnya. Hingga netra hitam Madara tertuju pada dua potret terakhir di ujung. Menantunya, Uzumaki Kushina dan...

Seorang remaja laki-laki bersurai pirang dengan netra shappire serta sepasang kumis yang menyerupai kumis kucing dipipinya. Namikaze Naruto, cucu bungsunya. Dilema kembali menderanya persis ketika ia dulu harus mengorbankan sang sahabat menjadi tumbal. Dan sekarang? Apa ia juga harus mengorbankan cucunya itu?

"Aku tak pernah menyangka. Jika keturunanku lah yang akan menjadi DEMOON dalam siklus kali ini," ujar Orochimaru dengan nada berat serta risau.

"Ini semua gara-gara wanita Uzumaki itu! Seandainya saja ia tak menyegel jiwa DEMOON pada diri Naruto!" gumam Madara sambil melirik Minato tajam.

Yah, jika kala itu Kushina tak memberikan kekuatan DEMOONnya pada Naruto maka tak seperti ini jadinya. Madara dari dulu memang berniat menghabisi klan Uzumaki dan keturunan DEMOON terakhir kala itu yakni Kushina. Meskipun ia telah berjaya menghabisi seluruh klan Uzumaki namun siklus darah DEMOON masih berlanjut walaupun Kushina telah dibunuh.

 _"Kau benar-benar brengsek, MINATO! HYAHHH!"_

 _Minato sungguh terkejut ketika Kushina mengarahkan tangannya ke arah dirinya atau lebih tepatnya Naruto. Seketika tubuh mungil Naruto melayang dengan diselimuti cahaya biru yang berpendar di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _"Apa... apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku hah?!" tanya Minato shock. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan ulah Kushina yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput ajal itu._

 _Kushina yang mendengar itu menyeringai dan berujar, "A-anakmu? Heh, aku tertawa Minato. Jangan lupakan fakta jika Naruto juga putraku. Aku memiliki hak penuh atas dirinya."_

Cahaya biru itu. Minato masih mengingatnya jelas. Cahaya itu adalah Jiwa DEMOON milik Kushina, istrinya. Kushina memang sengaja menyegel jiwa DEMOON pada diri Naruto. Klan Uzumaki memang licik, mereka masih menginginkan Jiwa DEMOON bersemayam dalam diri keturunannya.

Pedang yang digunakan Minato untuk membunuh Kushina saat itu bukanlah pedang biasa. Pedang itu adalah pedang platina milik bangsawan Uchiha yang memiliki kekuatan sihir hebat. Jika DEMOON ditusuk dengan itu, maka pasti Jiwa DEMOON itu musnah dan siklus gerhana matahari bulan biru tak akan pernah terjadi lagi.

"Usaha kita menghancurkan Uzushio dan membunuh klan Uzumaki sudah gagal jika DEMOON masih belum hancur. Pedang platina itu pun sudah tak berfungsi lagi," ujar Orochimaru.

"Kau benar. Pedang itu telah mendapatkan darah DEMOON. Pedang platina itu akan berfungsi 1000 tahun lagi," jawab Madara.

"Mengapa seperti itu?" tanya Orochimaru tak mengerti.

"Seperti itulah sistemnya. Jika pedang itu telah mendapatkan darah DEMOON maka, ia akan berfungsi lagi seribu tahun kemudian. Itu artinya kita harus melakukan persembahan Gerhana Matahari Bulan Biru sebanyak 10 kali."

"UZUMAKI ITU!" geram Orochimaru. Kushina memang telah merepotkan dirinya, ayah, putra dan cucunya.

"CUKUP!" Minato berteriak lantang ketika merasakan atmosfer ruangan pertemuan ini memanas. Ia mulai benci ketika nama-nama istrinya diungkit. Ada rasa aneh dalam hatinya ketika mengingat istrinya yang telah tiada itu.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah mengorbankan Naruto apapun yang terjadi. Anak itu tak akan pernah membantah karena tujuh segel itu. Perkataanku adalah mutlak dan tak terbantahkan!" tegas Minato. Sontak ruangan itu berubah menjadi hening.

"Jika segel itu terbuka maka habislah sudah. DEMOON sekarang tidak seperti yang dulu-dulu. Naruto adalah vampire berdarah campuran bangsawan Uchiha dan Uzumaki. Kita tidak tahu pasal kekuatannya. Oleh karena itu aku tak akan membuka ketujuh segel itu!" lanjut Minato.

"Ini semua juga salahmu, Minato! Kau tak pernah peduli dengannya. Hanya aku di sini yang peduli padanya. Naruto sangat misterius dan tertutup bahkan dengan keluarganya sendiri! Kenapa kau tak peduli dengannya? Apa kau masih mencintai Kushina dan meluapkan emosimu pada Naruto karena setelah Naruto lahir, Kushina harus mati?" Madara membuka suara.

Minato terdiam. Atmosfer ruangan ini semakin mencekam setelah sang legenda membuka suara. "Cukup, _Jii-sama_. Ini tak ada kaitannya dengan Kushina atau apapun itu. Pasal aku membenci Naruto atau tidak itulah hakku dan kau tak boleh ikut campur!"

"Minato! Jaga bicaramu. Aku tak suka sifatmu dengan Naruto. Sebagai kakek buyutnya, tentu saja aku harus ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Jika kau memperhatikan Naruto sejak kecil, kita pasti bisa tahu jika Naruto adalah DEMOON, sejak lama!" balas sengit Madara.

Memang, identitas Naruto sebagai DEMOON baru terbongkar ketika Naruto berusia 14 tahun dalam sistem tahun manusia. Minato memang tak peduli apapun dengan Naruto.

Minato menyesali kepergian Kushina dulu. Ia selalu melampiaskan segala luapan emosinya kepada putra bungsunya itu. Ia menganggap tiadanya Kushina karena kelahiran Naruto. Tapi satu-satunya orang yang patut disalahkan dalam insiden itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Minato sendiri.

Minato yang tak mau mengakuinya, lalu melempar kesalahan itu pada bungsu Namikaze. Hal inilah yang membuat Menma dulu juga ikut tertular membenci Naruto. Minato menjadi raja yang sangat tegas dan kejam setelah kepergian istrinya.

Kalangan vampire bawah pun sebenarnya tak tahu jika sang ratu yang mereka puja adalah musuh bebuyutan mereka, klan Uzumaki. Karena itulah rakyat biasa selalu menyiksa Naruto, karena mereka beranggapan sang ratu tiada karena pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Keputusanku adalah final dan tak bisa diganggu gugat oleh siapapun. Jika aku berkata ya maka iya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kita lanjutkan perbincangan ini lain kali. Aku undur diri," pamit Minato lalu segera menghilang dalam kilatan kuning meninggalkan Madara dan Orochimaru yang terhanyut dalam keheningan.

 **-0oOoOOoOo0-**

"Bagaimana harimu, _Nii-sama_?"

Menma menghentikan jalannya, matanya melebar setelah mendengar pertanyaan adiknya itu. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto dengan gerakan patah-patah. "A-apa yang kau katakan N-naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah itu wajar? Aku hanya ingin tahu harimu saja," ucap Naruto yang memandang Menma heran. Ia juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ahhh... maafkan aku. Hanya saja itu sedikit err janggal? Kau biasanya dingin dan tak peduli padaku?" tanya Menma dengan nada canggung. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan diekori Naruto.

Kali ini, duo Namikaze itu tengah berjalan santai menuju kediaman mereka. Mereka hari ini pulang sekolah tanpa ditemani Karin maupun Sasuke. Hanya mereka berdua. Jangan tanya dimana pasangan absurd itu. Tentu saja kencan.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari adiknya, Menma membuka suara lagi. "Ahhh, hariku ya? Hari ini seperti biasanya. Aku disibukkan dengan kegiatan OSIS dan kelas. Bagaimana pun juga aku adalah ketua kelas."

"Oh, hanya itu?"

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa sih? Ehmm, ngomong-ngomong hari ini bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku tadi bertemu monster."

Hah? Menma dibuat terkejut untuk kedua kalinya oleh Naruto. Ia sontak menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan bodoh. Monster? Apa adiknya ini bercanda? Jangan-jangan ini pengaruh dari anime robot yang kemarin adiknya itu tonton?

Menma tersenyum geli. "Memangnya seperti apa monster itu, Naru?"

"Ehm, bagaimana ya? Matanya merah terbakar. Rambutnya terbang-terbang. Entah kenapa aku tadi seolah berubah menjadi kecil. Dan moster itu sangat besar."

Oh, sekarang Menma merasa mendengar ocehan anak kecil yang baru saja menonton anime. Karena tak ingin merusak momen, ia berusaha mati-matian menahan tawanya. "Oke deh. Bisa Naruto ceritakan pada _Onii-san_?"

"Jadi begini..."

 _Naruto saat ini tengah menghabiskan waktunya istirahat makan siang dengan mondar-mandir menunggu seseorang di perpustakaan. Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu, tapi yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang._

 _"OYY! NARUTO-KUN!"_

 _Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang meneriaki namanya dengan nada aneh yang kentara._

 _DEG_

 _Jantung Naruto merasa berrdetak kencang. Matanya melebar sempurna dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka akibat penampakan di depannya. Seorang remaja berambut mangkok yang bergoyang-goyang tengah melambai ke arahnya. Jangan lupa senyum bodohnya._

 _Tak lupa teriakan yang terus menggema dari mulutnya. Serta yang paling memalukan adalah air mata yang menetes di sudut matanya. Apa-apaan orang itu?_

 _ **JDUAK!**_

 _"Aduh, Naruto-kun! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku sih?"_

 _"Pertama, kau sudah membuatku menunggu. Kedua, apa-apaan kamu ini Lee? Jangan meneriaki diriku dengan nada bodoh dan tingkah tidak jelas itu! Ini peringatanku yang pertama. Jika kau masih melakukan itu, aku tak akan segan-segan terhadapmu Lee!"_

 _"Ampun Naruto-kun! Maafkan aku! Gomennassai!" Naruto mengacuhkan ucapan Lee, dan bergegas masuk perpustakaan mencari referensi buku._

 _Sebenarnya hari ini kelas Naruto mendapat tugas dari guru sastra bahasa jepang mereka. Dan sialnya, Naruto harus satu kelompok dengan Rock Lee. Siswa aneh yang sukanya teriak-teriak kagak jelas dan memiliki tingkat keceriaan yang sudah overdosis._

"Jadi... setelah itu aku masuk ke perpustakaan dan langsung mencari buku sastra. Nah, lalu-"

"Tunggu-tunggu! Jadi yang kamu maksud monster itu Lee? Ahh, dia memang sedikit aneh orangnya. Aku akui itu, pantas saja kau takut dengannya. Tapi jangan khawatir, Lee itu anak baik-baik. Aku menyetujui jika kau berteman dengan-"

"Bukan Lee. Bukan. Dengarkan ceritaku _Ni-sama!"_ Menma langsung mengangguk patuh mendengar nada gertakan dari mulut adiknya.

 _"Naruto-kun! Apa yang ini bukunya?"_

 _"Bukan. Bukan yang itu! Cari lagi!"_

 _Naruto tampak serius mencari buku referensi sastra Jepang yang akan dia gunakan sebagai pedoman dalam tugas karya tulisnya. Satu persatu sampul buku ia lihat. 'Buku Kimia? bukan. Akutansi? juga bukan. Komik? apalagi komik. Siapa sih naruh komik di sini? Ahh! Itu dia!' batin Naruto senang._

 _Netra biru lautnya memandang penuh harap ke arah buku bersampul jingga di rak paling atas. "Raknya lumayan tinggi juga,bahkan tanganku tak sampai!" gumam Naruto lirih. Bisa malu dia jika ada yang mendengar ucapannya tadi. Ia kan cowok masa minta bantuan sama orang lain._

 _Perpustakaan sepertinya sepi kali ini. Hanya ada dirinya, Lee, penjaga perpustakaan, dan seorang siswi senior. Jika minta tolong pada penjaga itu, ia tentunya malu. Jika pada Lee, pasti Naruto akan di ejek. Tak mungkin bukan jika Naruto harus meminta tolong pada seniornya? Apalagi senior itu adalah perempuan._

 _Naruto berusaha menggapai ujung buku bagian atas dengan kakinya yang menjinjit berharap bisa. Namun apa daya, beberapa buku malah berjatuhan menimpa kepalanya dan jatuh ke lantai dengan suara dentuman keras. Sontak tiga pasang mata di perpustakaan itu memusatkan perhatian ke arahnya._

 _"Apa itu?" tanya petugas perpustakaan._

 _"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa," jawab Naruto setenang mungkin. Naruto sempat memandang buku-buku itu tajam sebelum memungutnya dan mengembalikannya ke rak semula. 'Ini kisah vampire yang memalukan! Aku berharap tidak ada pembaca yang menertawaiku,' batin Naruto._

 _Naruto kembali berusaha menggapai buku bersampul jingga incarannya dengan cara yang sama. Beberapa bulir keringat telah membasahi dahinya, namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Buku itu belum mampu ia gapai._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mengambil buku itu. Naruto sontak terkejut dan menoleh ke arah pengambil yang seenaknya itu. Ia sudah kerja keras dari tadi tapi bukunya dengan mudah di ambil. Namun seketika Naruto berubah kaget ketika mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan itu._

 _"Ini. Lain kali hati-hati ambil bukunya. Jika kau tak sampai bisa panggil petugas kok, Naruto!"_

 _Dia. Orang itu adalah Sakura Haruno, sahabat terdekat kakaknya. Naruto tak menyangka jika senior tadi adalah Sakura karena rambut khasnya yang berwarna pink itu tertutupi oleh hoodie jaketnya. Wajah Naruto memerah karena malu. Ia juga tak mengira jika Sakura ternyata cukup tinggi hingga bisa meraih buku yang tak dapat ia jangkau. Kepala kuning Naruto sedikit menunduk karena malu._

 _Oh! Itu rupanya. Sakura ternyata berdiri di atas tangga kayu berisi tiga anak buah tangga yang biasa digunakan siswa atau petugas untuk mengambil buku di rak-rak tinggi. Kemana saja kau Naruto? Kenapa kau tak tau ada benda seperti ini dari tadi di perpustakaan?_

 _"Aku kira senpai tinggi. Ternyata karena tangga ini ya? Aku sudah menduga. Sakura-senpai kan pendek, tak mungkin bisa meraih buku di rak tinggi itu. Aku saja tak bisa...," dan dengan polosnya Naruto terus saja mengoceh tanpa menghiraukan Sakura yang mulai menguluarkan hawa tak enak._

 _"Naruto-kun! Aku sudah menemukan buku-" ucapan Lee terhenti ketika ia melihat Naruto yang terus mengoceh dengan nada polos serta Sakura yang membelakangi Lee dengan aura hitam yang mulai menguar. Lee menelan air ludahnya kaku. Matanya melirik ke sana ke mari mencari jalan keluar._

 _ **"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?"**_ _tanya Sakura dengan suara berat._

 _"Senpai itu pendek. Tak mungkin bisa mengambil buku di-"_

 _ **"BERANINYA KAU MEMANGGILKU PENDEK! SINI KAU NARUTO!"**_ _ucap Sakura dengan mata yang sudah dipenuhi bara api kemarahan dan rambut pink panjangnya yang melambai-lambai kesana kemari._

"HUAHAHAHAHA."

"Hah? Apanya yang lucu _Nii-sama_? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kau itu aja-aja saja Naruto. Sakura memang begitu. Ia orangnya tempramental, jangan sekali-kali kau mengejeknya atau menjahilinya. Sekarang kau tahu kalo dia marah dia seperti apa kan? Hahaha... sudahlah. Ayo masuk. Lihat! Tak terasa kita sudah sampai!" ucap Menma lalu memasuki rumah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di halaman rumah.

Naruto terus memperhatikan punggung Menma hingga menghilang dibalik pintu. Apa benar ia akan tetap merencanakan rencananya untuk merenggangkan hubungan Menma dan Sakura? Jika memang iya, maka itu terkesan jahat sekali, ia terkesan egois. Tapi tak mungkin jika ia terus-terusan membiarkan Menma bersama Sakura. "Ahhh, itu nanti saja!" gerutu Naruto lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **~0o0o0o0~**

 _ **Menma's house, 7.00 a.m.**_

 **Drrrrtttt...**

"Handphone siapa itu?" tanya Karin pada ketiga saudaranya. Merasa penasaran, ketiga laki-laki tampan itu segera mengecek smartphone mereka masing-masing. Dari raut ketiganya, Naruto lah yang tampak memandang layar ponselnya serius.

"Sakura- _senpai_?" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ketika mendengar itu, ketiga orang lainnya langsung menengok ke arah Naruto. Dan Menma lah yang terlihat paling penasaran.

 **Kau sudah berangkat? Bisa kau jemput aku?** _ **Please!**_ **Kau tidak lupa hukumanmu kemarin bukan? _**

 **Sakura Haruno,**

"Sakura menyuruhmu menjemputnya? Hukuman apa itu Naruto?" tanya Menma.

 **Aku tidak lupa. Aku ke sana!**

 **Naruto,**

"Heyy! Jangan acuhkan aku, Naruto!" rajuk Menma. Naruto yang seakan menyadari sesuatu menoleh ke arah kakaknya.

"Anooo, maafkan aku. Bisakah kalian berangkat dulu? Aku... aku punya urusan dengan Sakura- _senpai._ "

"Dilihat-lihat, kau semakin dekat dengannya ya Naruto?" goda Sasuke.

"Aisshh, sudahlah Sasuke- _kun_. Menma! Sasuke! Ayo kita berangkat dulu! Biarkan bocah ini!" tanggap Karin. Melihat Menma yang tak merespon, Karin segera menyeret adik sepupunya yang bersurai merah itu ke dalam mobil meskipun Menma terus melayangkan protes.

"Jika kau punya mobil, kenapa beberapa hari ini kita harus jalan kaki Menma?! Huh... dasar! Baiklah, Naruto hati-hati. Kami berangkat dulu!" ujar Sasuke lalu menyusul Menma dan Karin masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil Menma pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di teras.

"Hah~... dasar Sakura!" gerutu Naruto lalu menyusul pergi dan segera menuju ke rumah Sakura.

 **~0o0o0o0~**

"Ck! Dimana sih _Baka-_ Naru itu?! Katanya mau nenjemputku, sekarang? Dia tak datang-datang! Padahal jarak rumahku dengan rumah Menma kan tak sampai 1 km. Awas saja nanti. Aku tambah hukumanmu, Naruto!" ucap Sakura penuh kemenangan seraya mondar-mandir di teras rumahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal hukuman, sebenarnya saat kejadian perpustakaan itu. Sakura menghajar Naruto habis-habisan. Mulai dari mencubit, menjewer, menggelitiki, sampai meninju Naruto.

Karena kondisi Naruto yang saat itu masih sehat tanpa lecet sedikit pun meskipun sudah dihajar Sakura, akhirnya Sakura memberikan Naruto hukuman untuk menjadi asistennya hanya untuk hari ini. Dan mau tak mau ikhlas tak ikhlas akhirnya Naruto menerima hukuman Sakura untuk menjadi asistennya. Sakura tersenyum sendiri mengingat ekspresi Naruto saat itu.

"Maaf, sudah menunggu," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba dihadapan Sakura dengan nada datar ciri khasnya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Sakura terkejut bukan main. Tubuh Sakura nyaris menyentuh lantai jika saja Naruto tak cekatan untuk menangkapnya.

Mereka terpaku dan terpukau dengan iris dan lekuk wajah masing-masing. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, Sakura terbangun dari lamunannya dan melepaskan diri dari Naruto. Dan akhirnya...

 **DUAKH!**

 **"** _Ittai..._ awas kau Naruto! Jangan tertawa!" ancam Sakura seraya mengelus kakinya yang lumayan sakit. Mungkin, terkilir.

"Aduhh! Sakura! Jadi ini asal bunyi tadi?! Kamu ini ada-ada saja! Sini, ibu obatin kamu. Ahh, kamu pasti Naruto bukan?" sapa seorang wanita parubaya bersurai pirang pendek pada Naruto. Haruno Mebuki, ibu Sakura.

"Benar. Perkenalkan saya Uzumaki Naruto," ujar Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya ke arah Mebuki.

"Ahh, ayo masuk dulu Naruto. Biar bibi ambilkan obat untuk Sakura. Ayo, Naruto juga ikut masuk ya? Dan tolong papah Sakura ke dalam ya?" pinta Mebuki lalu melenggang pergi memasuki kediaman Haruno.

Melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung menolongnya, rasa kesabaran Sakura habis. "HEYY! NARUTO!"

Naruto pun terperanjat dan balas memandang Sakura yang masih terduduk di lantai dengan pandangan tak mengerti. "Cepat, bawa aku masuk, _baka_!" teriak Sakura kesal. Dengan sedikit ngeri, Naruto membantu Sakura berdiri dan memapahnya ke dalam rumah klan Haruno itu.

Dengan perlahan, Naruto membuka pintu masuk utama rumah Sakura yang memiliki ukuran lumayan besar dan tinggi. Pintu itu menghasilkan decit khas ketika terdorong oleh tangan kepucatan Naruto dan memperlihatkan ruang tamu dari rumah Sakura.

Mata _shapirre_ Naruto melebar seketika ketika melihat ruang tamu rumah Sakura. Nafasnya tercekat, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sakura menyadari gelagat adik Menma yang aneh pun menatap Naruto heran. "Ada yang salah, Naruto?"

"S-sakura _senpai..."_

Dari suara Naruto yang bergetar semakin membuat Sakura bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan juniornya ini? Aneh. "Ya?" balas Sakura ragu.

"K-keluargamu... keluargamu?"

"Iya. Ada apa dengan keluargaku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia mengikuti arah pandang yang sedari tadi Naruto tatap. Sebuah mendali emas besar di dalam kotak kaca bening berukir huruf V, H, o, dan J.

"K-keluargamu adalah...

... **Vampire Hunter?!** "

 **^^TBC^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/n :**_ _Hai! Aku kembali^^ Maaf ya kalau ceritanya tambah aneh. Kali ini aku akan adakan sesi balas review! ^^_

 _ **Ae Hatake :**_ _"Ehehehe *ketawagaring* jadi kesannya banyak misteri ya? Maaf^^. Iya di sini klan Uzumaki ga tersisa. Sisanya cuma Naruto, Menma dan Karin. Karin di sini juga vampire. Karena pas waktu penyerangan ke Uzushio, Orochimaru sempat menculik Karin dan merubahnya menjadi vampire. Makasih, RnR lagi ya?"_

 _ **ara dipa :**_ _"Eh? Kenapa risau? Makasih dah RnR! RnR lagi ya?^^"_

 _ **Guest :**_ _"Oya! Ini udah lanjut! RnR lagi ya? Makasih"_

 _ **sebut saja mawar :**_ _"Di sini klan Uzumaki termasuk Kushina itu manusia. Ibaratnya kayak pendeta gitu. Jadinya tugas utama klan Uzumaki itu membasmi vampire yang waktu itu marak di Jepang. Makasih dah RnR, RnR lagi ya?"_

 _ **uzunalis :**_ _"Sepertinya gak deh. Tapi gak tau juga. Soalnya disini, Hashirama itu aku buat jadi werewolf. Maksudnya golongan? Di sini Naruto itu ngikutin ketentuan Minato karena dia terikat dengan ayahnya. Minato dan Madara itu saling berlawanan. Madara yang sangat menyayangi Naruto dan Minato sebaliknya. Naruto itu keturunan vampire campuran karena ibunya manusia. Makasih dah RnR^^. RnR lagi?"_

 _ **Godz : "**_ _Oya! Naruto sama Saku!^^ tapi aku ada rencana buat orang ketiga cowok. Ada request?! Makasih dah RnR, lagi ya?"_

 _ **eleorans :**_ _"Iya Makasih. Aduh kesannya ngrepotin sampai baca 2x mana review 2x lagi. Tapi makasih banyak apresiasinya juga RnR-nya ya? Lagi untuk RnR?"_

 _ **Monkey D Levi :**_ _"Ahh, gitu ya? Menma di sini termasuk peran penting. Tapi buka peran utama. Untuk kedepannya aku pasti perbanyak scene-nya Naru! Makasih udah ngingetin^^ dan RnR! Lagi ya?"_

 _ **Loray 29 Alus :**_ _"Makasih ya! Ini dah lanjut. RnR lagi?"_

 _ **Melia :**_ _"Aishhh! Makasih udah bilang gitu. Ini udah lanjut meskipun gak pake kilat. Hehe. RnR lagi?"_

 _ **Sepertinya itu saja, maaf chapter 1 kemarin gak sempet balas review. Dan sekarang baru pingin XD. Entah kedepannya kayak apa?! Makasih dah RnR.**_

 _ **RnR lagi?! Makasih banyak^^**_

 _ **~Hidden~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karena yang tersembunyi pasti akan terungkap.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Iya. Ada apa dengan keluargaku, Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Ia mengikuti arah pandang yang sedari tadi Naruto tatap. Sebuah mendali emas besar di dalam kotak kaca bening berukir huruf V, H, o, dan J._

 _"K-keluargamu adalah..._

 _..._ _ **Vampire Hunter?!**_ _"_

.

.

.

 **HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Warning :** Vampire-fic, OOC, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Typo[s],

 _Flashback_

 **EFEK SUARA**

 _'Batin'_

 **Pairing :** NaruSaku, SasuKarin, MenmaIno

 **.**

 **.**

 **-OTOGAKURE-**

.

VHoJ adalah singkatan dari _Vampire Hunter of Japan._ VHoJ merupakan sebuah organisasi ternama yang telah lama ada di Jepang.

Dulu, organisasi ini begitu disegani karena telah berhasil menghabisi banyak vampire yang merajalela di Jepang. Namun organisasi ini telah hancur bersamaan dengan eksistansi vampire yang semakin redup saat ini.

Banyak masyarakat sekarang yang mencemooh VHoJ dan menganggap ini adalah organisasi sampah yang tak berguna.

Banyak dari anggota VHoJ yang tidak kuasa bertahan akan cemoohan masyarakat. Satu per satu dari mereka keluar. Perlahan demi perlahan, organisasi ini hancur seakan eksistensi mereka dulu tak pernah ada.

"Aku tak mengira jika kau dan keluargamu suka dengan makhluk-makhluk aneh seperti _vampire_ - _vampire_ itu, _senpai_?" tanya Naruto heran.

Kini ia dan _senpai_ merah mudanya itu tengah berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. Naruto tak habis pikir jika masih ada manusia yang percaya akan makhluk berdarah dingin, semacam dirinya.

"Hei, _vampire_ itu sempurna _loh,_ mereka selalu tampan dan cantik, awet muda bahkan tak pernah mati. Apalagi, _Tou-san_ pernah bilang jika _vampire_ memiliki kemampuan istemewa untuk mempertahankan dirinya dari musuh. Jurus-jurus yang mereka miliki itu benar-benar WOW!" jawab Sakura terkagum-kagum.

 _'Tidak semua vampire sempurna. Mungkin, akulah vampire terlemah yang pernah ada. Aku adalah bangsawan asli yang memiliki darah Uchiha namun, aku tak mampu membangkitkan mata itu. Mata yang menjadi bukti bila aku adalah kaum vampire. Aku juga tak mampu membuat jurus-jurus istimewa untuk pertahanan diriku. Aku memang bisa, tapi resikonya terlalu besar,'_ batin Naruto terhanyut.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan langkah dengan saling diam. Jam istirahat memang telah berdentang sekitar 5 menit yang lalu, maka tak salah bila banyak murid yang mulai berkeliaran di koridor sejak tadi.

Sesekali Sakura menyapa beberapa siswa yang sempat berpapasan dengan mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya melirik malas tanpa keinginan untuk ikut menyapa. Ia memilih melanjutkan langkahnya dalam diam.

 **KRIETT...**

Langkah Sakura mulai menyusuri tempat favoritnya ini, atap sekolah. Selalu sepi dan damai. Binar takjub tak dapat tersembunyi dari mata _emerald_ miliknya. Meskipun sudah berulang kali berkunjung, tempat ini tak pernah kehilangan kesan indah di mata gadis bersurai merah jambu itu.

Naruto masih terus berjalan mengekor di belakang Sakura. Pemuda itu terus memandang segala tingkah laku Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu ekspresif.

Sakura berteriak sekeras mungkin sambil memejamkan mata dan merentangkan tangannya.

Wajahnya begitu damai, seolah-olah segala beban hidupnya hancur bersamaan dengan meluncurnya teriakan tadi. Ia sangat menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di tempat ini.

"..."

"Huh? Kenapa kau diam saja sedari tadi, Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pemuda pirang di belakangnya karena sedari tadi sosok itu tak bicara apapun.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Sakura nampak memutarkan matanya malas.

"Memangnya aku harus apa? Ini adalah atap, tak lebih. Apa yang harus dinikmati coba? Jika kau terus berteriak seperti orang gila dari tadi, maka kupastikan jika Tim Sar akan datang ke sini dan mengevakuasi orang gila sepertimu," jawab pemuda pirang itu dingin. Sakura mendecak sebal.

Mata biru Naruto menjelajah sekeliling, menurutnya tak ada yang indah di tempat seperti ini. Ini atap, bukan pantai atau pun gunung.

"Jangan asal bicara, _baka!_ " jawab Sakura.

Dengan sigap, ia meraih tangan Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke arah direksi langit. Naruto mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

"Pernahkah kau merasakan jika kau bisa bebas hanya memandang langit yang biru tanpa awan seperti itu? Kita bisa pergi dan bertindak apapun tanpa beban, hinaan ataupun kekangan. Langit itu sangat indah, bukan? Kau tahu dari dulu aku sangat ingin menjadi seperti langit yang tiada batas. Aku ingin keberadaanku membuat semua orang bisa nyaman meskipun tak semua orang menganggap aku ada," sambung Sakura tanpa melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Naruto.

Angin bertiup lembut memainkan kedua surai cerah mereka berdua. _'Langit? Ada, tapi tak ada?'_ Batin Naruto terhanyut. Entah kenapa, ucapan Sakura tadi sangat tepat sasaran mengenai kondisi hayatinya saat ini.

"Indah...," ucap Naruto tanpa sadar. Sakura yang mendengar itu mengulas senyum tipis dan perlahan melepaskan tangan Naruto. Mereka masih berdiri menatap langit biru tanpa awan ditemani angin yang mengalun lembut. Benar-benar harmonis dan selaras.

Sakura terkejut ketika ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu menitikkan air mata? Ada apa sebenarnya? Sakura sudah sangat lama ingin menghancurkan dinding yang selama ini pemuda Namikaze itu bangun. Naruto itu sungguh sangat tertutup.

"Menurutmu... aku itu seperti apa?" tanya Naruto spontan yang membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kau?! Kau itu orang yang sangat tertutup, menurutku. Seseorang yang terlalu menutup diri itu terlalu sulit untuk dibaca. Remaja seusia kita itu seharusnya bersenang-senang, bukan menutup diri sepertimu Naruto. Terbukalah sedikit." Sakura sedikit mengambil jeda, ia lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... Aku merasa emosimu itu sangat rapuh sehingga kau berusaha menopangnya dengan sikap dinginmu yang sekarang. Apa aku salah?" tanya Sakura serius.

Pandangan Naruto kosong. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa, yang ia tahu pernyataan Sakura adalah benar. Tapi rasanya ia masih belum mampu untuk-

"Jika kau tak mampu berterus terang, tak apa-apa kok," timpal Sakura ramah. Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya karena terkejut akan penuturan Sakura yang sama dengan jalan pikirannya.

Tak mau terhanyut lebih dalam, Naruto pun kini beralih menatap Sakura dalam dan membalas penuturan gadis itu dengan senyum samar.

Kemudian mereka berdua serentak duduk bersama dengan posisi berhadapan. Masih senantiasa ditemani sang angin. "Aku tak mengerti akan tugas asisten yang kau minta. Sejak dulu aku sudah terbiasa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Meskipun aku terkadang menjadi pembantu _nii-sama._ Hehe," ucap Naruto terdengar garing.

 _'Naruto itu jarang tertawa. Tapi, meskipun tadi tawanya hambar... entah kenapa suara tawanya begitu enak untuk didengar,'_ ucap Sakura dalam batinnya.

"Kenapa kau memanggil Menma dengan akhiran _sama_? Kalian kan hanya berjarak 1 tahun? Kesannya kau jadi terlihat sangat menghormati kakakmu itu?" tanya Sakura heran karena Naruto selalu menyebut Menma dengan akhiran itu.

"Kakakku bukan sembarang orang. Kau tau kami berasal dari mana kan?" Sakura yang mendengar itu mengangguk. Sejak awal, Sakura memang telah mengetahui kota asal Menma beserta adiknya itu.

"Kota Oto berbeda dengan Konoha. _Nii-sama_ merupakan orang yang sangat dipuji di sana... berbeda denganku," ucap Naruto dan terdengar lirih di akhir kalimat.

"Maksudmu? Mengapa ekspresimu seperti itu? Aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Aku tak akan memaksamu bercerita, _kok_. Selain itu, Menma juga banyak cerita tentangmu kepadaku. Tapi mungkin dengan sudut pandangnya bukan sudut pandangmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu, mungkin juga termasuk kondisi keluarga kalian. Kalian berdua seorang piatu, benarkan?" Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyum tipis menghiasi raut wajahnya.

" _Souka_ ," tanggap Naruto singkat. Sepertinya, ia tak perlu bercerita banyak pada gadis di depannya.

"Oto adalah kota kecil di Jepang yang masih menganut sistem bangsawan. Kotaku ini sangat tertutup. Aku dan kakakku adalah putra dari seorang raja di sana saat-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Ahhh, Menma sudah cerita itu padaku. Kalian berasal dari keluarga bangsawan Oto bukan? Dan ibumu meninggal ketika kau lahir. Menma bilang, hal inilah yang membuat dirimu di benci penduduk. Menma juga bilang, di umurmu yang masih menginjak lima tahun kau sudah di siksa penduduk Oto, karena mereka beranggapan bahwa kaulah pembunuh sang ratu. Dasar! Dimana otak mereka itu?!" ucap Sakura kesal.

"Seperti itulah...," tanggap Naruto seadanya tak luput dengan senyum yang terlihat terpaksa ketika mendengar penuturan senior merah jambu di hadapannya.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang diceritakan _Nii-sama_ padamu?" sambung Naruto.

Dan mereka menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siang dengan Sakura yang berceloteh tentang apa-apa saja yang Memma ceritakan padanya terhadap Naruto.

Naruto merasakan ada banyak macam bualan dan kebohongan di cerita yang disampaikan Sakura. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun dan berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik seolah-olah ia begitu menikmati kisah yang di ceritakan oleh Sakura. Dasar, cerita mitos.

Ya, cerita mitos. Nyatanya, kehidupan yang ia alami tak seindah cerita yang dilontarkan Sakura sedari tadi.

"Tapi, kau beruntung Naruto. Ayahmu tak segan untuk membela dan melindungimu dari penduduk kota Oto. Bukankah ia begitu perhatian? Aku langsung memiliki gambaran bahwa sosok ayahmu itu sebagai orang yang penuh akan kasih sayang dan lemah lembut. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Minato, kan?" Mata Sakura berbinar kagum membayangkan orang seperti apa Minato itu.

Ayah yang perhatian padanya? Naruto sungguh ingin tertawa mendengar lelucon jenaka ini.

Beberapa kali raut Naruto berubah sendu ketika Sakura bercerita tentang masa lalunya, meskipun ia telah berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi itu dengan wajahnya yang datar. Andai saja, kisah dari Sakura itu benar apa adanya, hidupnya pasti akan teramat bahagia karena masih ada keluarga yang mau peduli padanya.

.

.

.

Konoha _Senior High School_ dihebohkan dengan pengumuman dari sang kepala sekolah yang menyuruh seluruh siswa dan _staf_ guru berkumpul di aula. Bel masuk baru saja berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu, dan kini koridor sudah ramai kembali dengan siswa yang mulai berhamburan menuju aula.

"Aku tak mengerti. Mengapa kita tiba-tiba di suruh ke aula?" tanya seorang pemuda bersurai pirang entah pada siapa.

"Dari rapat OSIS tadi, kemungkinan besar sekarang kepala sekolah ingin menyampaikan perihal kegiatan kemah di _Dead Forest._ Kabar burungnya, sekolah kita akan bekerjama sama dengan Oto Senior High School atau OSHS dalam acara kemah tahun ini, Naruto!" jawab seorang siswa bernama Utakata.

Utakata adalah siswa kelas X-1 yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Naruto. Selain itu, ia juga merupakan anggota OSIS jadi bisa saja jika ia sudah tahu akan pengumuman ini.

Naruto terkejut ketika mendengar kata _Dead Forest_ dan Oto Senior High School disebut. Mengapa dua hal itu harus dilibatkan dalam kegiatan ini? Apakah tahun lalu sekolah ini juga menggelar acara sama di kawasan yang sama? Ia sungguh tak habis pikir. _Dead Forest_ atau Hutan Kematian bukanlah kawasan yang aman untuk berkemah.

.

.

.

"Aku ucapkan terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian semua yang sudah berkumpul di aula untuk membahas mengenai kegiatan pertengahan semester kali ini. Oh iya, sebelumnya aku mohon untuk bersabar sebentar. Kita harus menunggu Wakil Kepala Sekolah datang dulu." Begitulah sambutan sang kepala sekolah KSHS pada seluruh siswa yang kini telah duduk rapi di aula.

Kepala sekolah bersurai pirang pucat yang diikat menjadi dua itu terlihat sebal karena telah menunggu cukup lama namun sang wakil tetap tidak kunjung datang juga. Siswa di aula pun semakin resah, pasalnya perkumpulan ini juga belum kunjung dimulai.

"Ck...," decak kesal seorang pemuda yang memiliki sepasang tiga tanda lahir yang serupa dengan kumis kucing di pipinya. _'Aku benci orang yang tidak disiplin,'_ lanjutnya dalam batin.

Naruto merasa begitu lelah hari ini. Karena pertemuan tak berguna ini, ia dan seluruh siswa KSHS harus sedikit terlambat pulang. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup, menyembunyikan netra shapirre miliknya.

Dilanda kebosanan, Utakata pun memilih membuka suara. "Ku dengar, kepala sekolah Oto hari ini datang ke sini juga,"

Naruto langsung membuka matanya begitu teman sekelasnya itu mengakhiri ucapannya. "Kau serius?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya! Kau tahu bukan? Penduduk Oto itu semuanya sempurna, paras mereka, otak mereka, semuanya mempunyai nilai tinggi. Sebuah kehormatan bagi Konoha jika pihak mereka mau berkunjung ke sini. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika OSHS adalah sekolah tertutup yang tak pernah disinggahi media massa. Meskipun dari yang kudengar pihak media juga penasaran akan sekolah itu," tutur Utakata.

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Hanya karena sebuah acara kemah tak berguna saja mengapa mereka harus datang ke Konoha? Setahuku sebelum-sebelumya juga tak pernah,'_ pikir Naruto keheranan. Ini sangat aneh dan tak lazim menurutnya.

Semua orang di Jepang mungkin telah mengetahui jika kota kecil bernama Oto adalah kota tertutup yang jarang disinggahi dunia luar. Konon, bamyak orang bilang jika _Dead Florest_ atau Hutan Kematian yang mengelilingi kota itu selalu memakan korban.

Banyak penduduk luar daerah yang datang ke Oto tak pernah kembali lagi karena hilang di hutan itu. Namun, di jaman sekarang banyak penduduk luar yang malah merasa tertantang untuk menyisir kawasan hutan berbahaya itu.

Mereka teramat penasaran akan sosok apa yang mendiami hutan itu dan membuat banyak orang tiba-tiba menghilang. Apakah semacam monster penunggu? Sadako? Alien? Manusia serigala? Penyihir? Elf? Atau Vampire? Beberapa spekulasi liar pun akhirnya muncul dan membuat banyak penduduk yang semakin penasaran.

Pemerintah negara Jepang pun bahkan tak mampu berbuat banyak. Oto bagaikan suatu wilayah kekuasaan yang berdiri sendiri tanpa naungan Jepang. Mayoritas penduduk di sana memiliki paras dan IQ yang berada di atas rata-rata. Penduduk Oto bahkan sampai sekarang masih menganut sistem bangsawan.

Tertutupnya kota ini malah memberikan tanda tanya besar bagi penduduk Jepang. Mereka sungguh penasaran dengan keunggulan kota kecil itu, tanpa mengetahui lebih lamjut rahasia besar apa yang terpendam di sana. Sungguh ironis.

Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana jika seluruh dunia akhirnya tahu jika Oto merupakan kota iblis yang mayoritas penduduknya adalah vampire?

Asyik memikirkan perihal kotanya, Naruto melewatkan kedatangan dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan memasuki podium aula. Akhirnya ia tersadar akan kehadiran kedua orang itu ketika suara riuh tepuk tangan siswa-siswi KSHS menggema di aula.

"Wah... wah, akhirnya pengganti Shizune- _sensei_ datang juga. Ku dengar wakil kepala sekolah kita yang baru itu orang Oto juga loh. Wah... wah jadi itu kepala sekolah Oto ya? Dia sudah lumayan tua ya?!" ujar Utakata tak percaya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan teman di sebelahnya, Naruto malah kaget melihat sosok berambut hitam panjang di podium tepatnya di samping sang kepala sekolah KSHS.

 _'Aku tidak kaget melihat Sarutobi-sensei sebagai kepsek OSHS. Tapi orang itu kan? Orochimaru Jii-sama adalah Wakasek KSHS! B-bagaimana bisa? Dan... mengapa Menma Nii-sama terlihat biasa-biasa saja melihat Orochimaru Jii-sama? Aku sungguh tak mengerti!'_ Batin Naruto tak percaya.

Di barisan kursi terdepan, Naruto dapat melihat kakaknya yamg terlihat tenang dan biasa-biasa saja melihat sosok kakek mereka, Uchiha Orochimaru yang menjabat sebagai Wakasek KSHS.

Sasuke dan Karin pun juga menunjukkan raut yang sama dengannya, mereka berdua juga terlihat kaget. Mengapa kakaknya itu tak kaget melihat kakeknya di sini? Atau Menma memang telah mengetahui jika Uchiha Orochimaru merupakan Wakil Kepala Sekolah KSHS?

Naruto tak habis pikir. Jika memang begitu, mengapa sang ayah harus membebankan misi membawa Menma pulang ke Oto pada dirinya, Karin, dan Sasuke jika Orochimaru yang notabennya memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dibanding mereka telah berada lama di Konoha? Mengapa bukan sosok kakeknya itu saja yang dibebani misi ini?

"Sejak kapan orang berambut hitam panjang itu menjabat sebagai Wakasek _ne_ , Utakata?" Naruto malah mengabaikan Orochimaru maupun Sarutobi Hiruzen yang kini tengah memberikan sambutan-sambutan. Pemuda pirang itu malah memulai percakapan dengan Utakata, teman sekelasnya. Merasa diajak mengobrol, Utakata pun menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Seingatku sudah lumayan lama. Mungkin 1 bulan sebelum kau pindah ke sini," tanggap remaja berambut hitam itu seadanya.

"Itu, artinya Menma _Nii-sama_ telah tahu perihal ini," gumam Naruto tanpa sadar. Utakata tak sengaja mendengar gumaman Naruto meskipun samar. "Apa yang sudah tahu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Huh? Ahhh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa!" jawab Naruto sedikit gelagapan. Utakata yang mendengar itu pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali memperhatikan podium, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

Naruto nampak cermat memperhatikan penuturan pasal Kemah Pertengahan Semester tahun ini, baik dari Senju Tsunade selaku Kepala Sekolah KSHS, Sarutobi Hiruzen selaku Kepala Sekolah OSHS, maupun Orochimaru selaku Wakasek KSHS. Semua membahas hal yang sama, kegiatan tengah semester yang akan diselenggarakan di _Dead Florest_.

Sesekali netra _shapirre_ milik Naruto bertemu pandang dengan netra yang memiliki iris yang serupa dengan mata ular, mata sang kakek. Ada hal yang tak dapat diartikan dari pandangan kakeknya itu, dan Naruto dapat merasakannya. Dia hanya berharap jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tak terasa hampir satu jam telah berlalu. Melihat hari yamg semakin larut, Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah dari Konoha segera mengambil keputusan juga kesimpulan mengenai kegiatan ini. "Keputusan akhirnya, kemah tahun ini akan diselenggarakan di Hutan Kematian Otogakure, kemah ini akan dimulai esok lusa. Mengerti? Ada hal yang perlu ditanyakan?"

Kepala bermahkota surai pirang panjang itu nampak serius memperhatikan wajah-wajah murid didiknya. Direksinya pun kini terpusat pada seorang remaja tahun ke tiga berkacamata hitam yang kini tengah mengacungkan tangannya.

" _Gomennassai_ Tsunade- _sensei,_ bukankah _Dead Florest_ Otogakure telah banyak memakan korban? Apakah itu aman untuk anak-anak seusia kami? Pasalnya orang dewasa saja sudah banyak yang menjadi korban," ungkap keberatan siswa tahun ketiga dengan _tag name_ Aburame Shino.

Satu persatu siswa lain juga menyetujui ungkapan dari Shino. Semua orang Jepang sudah tahu apabila Hutan Kematian bukanlah tempat yang aman untuk dijamah. Tak kaget jika hampir seluruh siswa KSHS merasa takut dan keberatan untuk berpartisipasi dalam acara kali ini.

 _'Hmm... alasan yang bagus. Dengan ini, kemah pasti tak akan dilakukan bila melihat banyaknya siswa yang keberatan,'_ batin Naruto sumringah.

Ia tentu bahagia jika kemah tak jadi dilaksanakan. Menurut pemuda pirang ini, akan sangat merepotkan jika seluruh siswa ini pergi ke Oto. Oto bukanlah tempat yang pas bila digunakan untuk main-main.

Kondisi aula semakin ricuh dan gaduh. Tsunade yang merasa banyak siswanya yang keberatan menjadi risau sendiri. Sebenarnya, ia juga tak enak hati dengan pria tua ber _tittle_ profesor di sampingnya. Wanita bersurai pirang pucat itu merasakan jika semua ini merupakan penghinaan secara tak langsung untuk pihak OSHS.

"Tenang semuanya!" Suara Orochimaru yang berat dan dingin mampu membuat ruangan ini kembali hening seketika. Sang wakil kepala sekolah KSHS itu memang punya aura tersendiri, terasa begitu... mengerikan.

"Kemah akan tetap dilaksanakan apapun yang terjadi. Ini telah menjadi kesepakatan antara pihak sekolah Konoha dan Oto sejak lama. Tidak ada alasan apapun. Barang siapa yamg tak mau kenghadiri acara ini, maka siap-siap saja menerima _skors_ dua minggu penuh!" ancam Orochimaru.

Sontak hal ini membuat seluruh pasang mata siswa di ruangan ini membola sempurna. Apa-apaan ini?

"Baiklah jika tak ada hal lain lagi, kalian boleh keluar dari aula dan langsung pulang. Mengerti?!" ucap Tsunade mengakhiri pertemuan yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan tersebut.

"Hah~ benar-benar hari yang sangat nelelahkan," keluh Naruto seadanya lalu beranjak dari kursinya menyusul gerombolan siswa yang berjalan keluar aula.

 **Tap!**

Langkah kaki Naruto terhenti ketika sebuah tangan dingin mencekal tangan pucat miliknya.

Tubuh pemuda Namikaze itu menegang bersamaan dengan bergetarnya bola mata _shapirre_ miliknya.

"Waktumu tinggal 240 jam lagi. Kau tahu betul bukan apa akibatnya jika kau gagal dalam misi perdanamu keluar Otogakure?!" suara bisikan lirih dengan nada berat itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga pemuda bersurai pirang ini.

Mata sahpirre-nya melirik ke sunber suara dan menjumpai sosok sang kakek yang memandangya dingin nan datar. Pemuda berdarah Namikaze itu mengangguk kaku. Lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menjawab. " _Wakatteruyo_ ," gumamnya lirih.

Orochimaru yang mendengar penuturan cucu bungsunya itu menyeringai tipis. Sosok yang dijuluki Pria Ular tadi menghempaskan tangan Naruto begitu saja. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, pria itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam kaku di tempat.

.

.

.

Deru mesin mobil hitam dengan merek ternama itu terlihat berpacu di jalanan Konoha yang cukup ramai. Tak ada seorang pun di dalam mobil itu yang membuka mulut hanya untuk sekedar bicara. Hari ini terasa begitu melelahkan bagi mereka. Semua hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri sedari tadi.

Sebuah jam tangan berwarna karamel yang melingkari tangan putih seorang gadis bersurai merah darah telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Beberapa kali iris ruby milik gadis berkacamata itu melirik sosok adik sepupunya yang tengah asyik dengan dunia miliknya sendiri.

 _ **"Waktumu tinggal 240 jam lagi. Kau tahu betul bukan apa akibatnya jika kau gagal dalam misi perdanamu keluar Otogakure?!"**_

 _'Waktu misi ini semakin singkat. Aku hanya punya 10 hari lagi. Untuk Sasuke dan Karin pasti bukan masalah karena ini memang bukan misi perdana mereka keluar Oto, berbeda denganku.'_ Batin Naruto terdengar bimbang.

Hukum Otogakure telah menegaskan secara gamblang mengenai sanksi yang harus diterima oleh vampire yang gagal dalam menjalankan misi perdananya. Meskipun tidak tertera secarajelas mengenai hukuman apa yang harus diterima oleh vampire yang gagal, namun dari kebanyakan cerita yang beredar sanksi yang diberikan tersebut tergolong cukup berat.

 _'Aku harus segera bertindak agar misi ini segera berakhir. Sejak aku berada di Konoha, aku sudah banyak merasakan keanehan yang mendera tubuhku atau pun orang-orang di sekitarku. Aku merasakan tubuhku semakin lama semakin lemah, akhir-akhir ini aku juga kerap mimisan. Dan sifat mereka bertiga terlihat berbeda, mereka nampak menyembunyikan hal besar dariku,'_ pikir Naruto bimbang.

Sesekali ekor mata pemuda itu melirik ke arah tiga orang lain di mobil ini. Tertera jelas ada raut penuh selidik di netra biru shapirre tersebut. Untuk kesekian kalinya, pemuda berwajah datar itu menghela nafas hari ini. Semakin hari ia merasa jika kepalanya semakin sakit.

Suatu gambaran terlintas jelas di benak Naruto, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan kejadian tadi malam? Kali ini ingatannya kembali pada malam kemarin dimana dirinya tak sengaja mendengar penuturan Menma, Sasuke, dan Karin di kamar besar milik kakaknya.

.

 **~Flashback (ON)~**

 **.**

Suara derap langlah kaki pelan terdengar di indera auditorial milik Naruto. Suara dari langkah kakinya sendiri dari tadi memberikan kesan aneh bagi pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. Meskipun dirinya makhluk mitologi berjuluk vampire, entah mengapa ada sensasi aneh baginya ketika ada hal-hal yang berbau mistis ataupun horor. Batinnya mulai bimbang, inikah rasa takut itu?

Bagi Naruto, vampire dan hantu itu berbeda. Vampire masih memiliki rupa dan tubuh yang bisa dikategorikan lengkap. Hal ini tentu saja berbeda dengan hantu yang..., Naruto langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia tak mau mengungkit-ngungkit pasal hantu lagi jika ia ingin tidur nyenyak malam ini.

Gara-gara ketakutan, Naruto sampai lupa tujuan ia berkeliaran di rumahnya ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Ia pun segera pergi berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya bisa bernafas lega juga. Ia lalu berinisiatif melanjutkan tidurnya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti ketika sayup-sayup telinga miliknya mendengar suara perbincangan serius dari kamar milik kakanya, Namikaze Menma. Bukan maksud dirinya menguping, menguping adalah tindakan tak sopan dan Naruto tahu betul akan hal itu. Ia hanya ingin memuaskan rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

Di dalam kamar yang bisa dikatakan cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah kamar, tiga sosok remaja di sana tengah melakukan sebuah perbincangan serius.

"Menma! Sampai di sini saja kau membuat kami kerepotan! Apa kau ingin berulah lagi dan menimpalkan hukumanmu pada Naruto?! Tidak ingatkah engkau tentang begitu fatalnya akibat yang harus di terima adikmu dari insiden segel itu?!"

Naruto mendengar jelas suara Karin yang tengah menahan amarahnya agar tak meluap ke Menma. Insiden segel apa? Keningnya mengerut tak mengerti.

"Sejak segel itu tercipta, dia menghilang dengan seenak jidatnya. Jadi tentu saja, bila orang ini tak mengetahui akibat langsung yang diterima Naruto sejak segel itu tercipta di tubuhnya," Sasuke turut menanggapi ujaran Karin dengan nada yang tidak terima. Baginya dan Karin, Naruto Namikaze adalah sosok berharga yang benar-benar rapuh.

Naruto semakin tak mengerti arah perbincangan mereka. Sebenarnya segel apa yang mereka sebut-sebut sejak tadi? Mengapa namanya juga turut disebut-sebut?

"Hah..." Sebuah helaan nafas kasar terdengar dari mulut Menma, ia sepertinya akan melanjutkan peekataannya. "Maafkan aku, aku tak pernah berpikir jika nantinya akan seperti ini." Bola mata obsidian Sasuke berputar malas mendengar penuturan sosok pemuda di depannya, benar-benar memuakkan.

Pertahanan Karin terlihat sedikit melembut, gadis berkacamata itu turut menghela nafas. Sepupunya ini benar-benar labil. "Sudahlah. Untuk yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Kami masih bisa menoleransimu, tapi jangan sekali-kali kau mengulangi perbuatan yang mengandalkan egomu itu, Menma!" Mata ruby Karin berkilat tegas.

"Selain itu, mungkin dengan segel tersebut ayahmu berharap bisa mengekang dan menjinakkan **kekuatan** itu. Yah, meskipun presentasi keberhasilannya lumayan kecil," tutur Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Karin.

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan, kekuatan? Kekuatan apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda Uchiha itu? Ia adalah sosok lemah yang tak mungkin memiliki kekuatan hebat yang bahkan harus dijinakkan langsung oleh tangan raja Otogakure.

Naruto tahu betul jika dirinya adalah vampire berjenis _Dhampire._ Dhampire adalah sebutan bagi seorang vampire blasteran. Yang dimaksud blasteran di sini adalah keturunan antara vampire murni asli dan manusia.

Dari cerita yang disampaikan kakek buyutnya ketika ia kecil, Naruto dapat mengetahui sebuah rahasia tingkat SSS kerajaan Otogakure. Rahasia yang menyebutkan bahwa Yang Mulia Ratu Kushina adalah seorang manusia. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi wanita bersurai merah darah itu adalah putri sulung tetua Uzumaki yang merupakan musuh bebuyutan Uchiha.

Pemuda pirang tadi juga telah menyadari jika gen ibunya lebih condong ke arahnya dari pada Menma kakaknya. Menma adalah anak pertama, wajar jika dia lebih cenderung memiliki gen vampire Minato dari pada Kushina meskipun rupa fisiknya condong ke Kushina.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, pemuda itu lebih banyak mewarisi gen ibunya karena ia merupakan anak kedua. Gen miliknya lebih condong ke manusia dari pada vampire. Karena inilah, kondisi fisiknya berada di bawah rata-rata fisik vampire pada umunya. Dari yang ia pernah dengar, ibunya pernah memiliki suatu kelainan darah dimana sel leukositnya lebih mendominasi dibanding sel darah merahnya. Apakah ini juga menjadi faktor mengapa dirinya memiliki kondisi tubuh yang bisa dikatakan sangat lemah dan begitu rentan?

"Ini sudah larut. Sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar kalian masing-masing. Aku... aku ingin istirahat," Sasuke dan Karin yamg mendengar perkataan putra sulung raja Oto itu pun berinisiatif untuk kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

Naruto terhenyak kaget ketika mendengar suara langlah kaki yang mendekat. Ia menduga jika suara itu adalah suara langkah kaki dari Sasuke dan Karin. Dengan sigap, sosoknya langsung menghilang dari depan pintu kamar Menma.

Nafas Naruto terdengar tersenggal-senggal, inilah resiko yang diterimanya jika nekat menggunakan kemampuan istimewa seorang vampire. Tadi ia begitu gelagapan, Jurus Teleport lah yang hanya terlintas di otaknya. Naruto memang bisa menguasai beberapa jurus, namun inilah resiko yang harus diterimanya. Keadaan tubuhnya akan langsung _drop_ seketika ia menggunakan jurus.

Masalah segel dan kekuatan yamg dibahas Sasuke, Menma, dan Karin tadi mungkin bisa ia pikirkan lain kali. Yang harus Naruto lakukan selarang adalah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya jika ia tak ingin memperlihatkan fisiknya yang kembali _drop_ kepada ketiga saudaranya esok hari.

.

 **~Flashback (OFF)~**

 **.**

Tentang segel dan kekuatan itu, akankah Naruto harus bertanya pada ketiga saudaranya agar rasa penasaran dalam dirinya bisa terpuaskan? _'Hah... sepertinya tak perlu. Kondisi mereka terlihat kacau, akan semakin kacau lagi jika aku memperkeruh suasana dengan menanyakan pasal apa yang mereka bincangkan kemarin malam.'_

Karin semakin jengah memandang raut frustasi sepupu pirang di sampingnya. Satu-satunya gadis di dalam mobil itu nampak mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto. Mereka betdua memang duduk bersebelahan di kursi belakang dengan Menma menyetir dan Sasuke duduk di depan.

Jari-jemari Karin terdorong untuk mengelus surai pirang milik Naruto. Pemuda itu tersentak kaget merasakan sentuhan halus di kepalanya. Ia alihkan atensinya yang sedari tadi bertumpu pada keramaian jalan Konoha ke arah sosok bersurai merah di sampingnya dan tanpa sadar Naruto menyebut nama sosok itu dengan nada terkejut tak percaya.

"Ada apa hm? Kau ini tak berubah ya? Jika kau berpikir mengenai suatu hal setidaknya berterus teranglah padaku. Siapa tahu, aku bisa meringankan bebanmu. Dasar, adik kecilku yang keras kepala," ujar Karin lembut. Tangan yang sedari tadi mengelus helaian jabrik Naruto kini berpindah untuk mencubit pipi pucat pemuda itu.

Karin tahu jika usahanya pasti akan sia-sia. Memaksa seorang Namikaze Naruto untuk berterus terang bagaikan menuggu hilangnya laut di dunia ini. Sia-sia karena tak pernah akan terjadi. Tapi yah, siapa tahu? Karin hanya mencoba dan berharap adiknya itu bisa berbagi dengannya.

Kedua sosok adam yang tengah duduk santai di kursi depan sepertinya juga turut menyaksikan interaksi antara Karin dan Naruto meskipun mereka tak memberikan tanggapan yang berarti.

Kedua mata Naruto menyipit membentuk lengkungan yang serupa dengan bulan sabit. Sensasi ini lagi, Naruto tak mengerti. Ia merasakan rasa nyaman dan menyakitkan hampir di waktu yamg bersamaan. Matanya menyipit tak kuasa membendung sensasi bahagia di hatinya juga membendung rasa sakit yang terasa menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Keramaian kota semakin lama semakin memudar. Kerlap-kerlip lampu malam juga tak segemerlap beberapa saat yang lalu, hanya satu atau dua lampu yang menerangi kawasan ini. Mobil hitam Menma kini tengah melaju pelan melintasi kawasan hutan. Hari ini jalan utama terpaksa dialihkan karena adanya beberapa renovasi, Menma akhirnya mengambil keputusan untuk berputar jalan dan melintasi kawasan hutan.

"Naruto...," Untuk sesaat Karin terpaku melihat sosok adik sepupunya itu tersenyum begitu manis ke arahnya. Ia benar-benar terpukau. Namun disaat yang bersamaan, ia menyadari sebuah kejanggalan kini menerpa Naruto.

"Hey, apa kau baik-baik saja?! Kepalamu sakit lagi ya? Bilang padaku! Apa yang sakit, Naruto?!" ucap Karin sedikit keras. Hal ini tentu saja mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dan Menma.

"Karin ada apa? Naruto kau baik-baik saja kan?" Suara Menma terdengar cemas dan panik. Matanya bergerak liar memandang pantulan gambar Naruto dan Karin di spion.

"Naruto ada apa? Kau sakit?" Sasuke mendadak juga ikut cemas. Pemuda emo itu bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakanng hanya untuk melihat kondisi adik sepupunya.

"A-ah?" Tentu saja Naruto gelagapan. Raut mereka terlihat begitu panik dan cemas. Ada perasaan malu dan gugup ketika mata biru Naruto melihat ketiga wajah kakak-kakaknya yang memandangi ia begitu intens.

"Aku tak ap-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti seketika.

"GYAAAAA!" Keempat remaja tersebut berteriak _shock._

 **SETT! CKIITT!**

Suara rem dan gesekan ban mobil terdengar begitu nyaring dan melengking di kawasan hutan yang sepi tersebut. Karin memandang horor ke arah sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang memegang alih kemudi.

"APA KAU SUDAH GILA MENMA?!" teriak Sasuke dan Karin bersamaan. Sepasang kekasih itu memandang tajam Menma yang kini bahunya naik turun karena insiden tadi.

"Kau ingin membunuh kami hidup-hidup?!" teriak Sasuke masih tidak terima atas tindakan Menma tadi.

Menma yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke mulai tersulut emosi.

"JANGAN ASAL BICARA, BRENGSEK!" Mata biru Menma berkilat marah. Pemuda berambut merah itu merasa tak terima bila ia disalahkan oleh Sasuke.

"D-diaa...," Naruto berucap lirih dengan suaranya yang bergetar hebat. Menma, Karin, dan Sasuke sontak mengarahkan pandangnya ke arah Naruto.

.

.

.

Sebuah seringaian lebar terpampang jelas di raut tegas seorang pria yang kini mengenakan jubah dengan aksen awan merah. Sebuah _hoodie_ ia kenakan untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pria berjubah tadi mendesis tanpa menghilangkan seringai yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Terkadang ada saatnya sebuah kekuatan besar harus tunduk pada kekuatan yang lebih kecil. Akatsuki adalah awan merah perubahan. Jika ini berhasil, maka inilah awal dari segalanya." gumam sosok tersebut.

 **DHUARR!**

Suara ledakan menggema disusul kobaran api yang merajalela membakar sebuah mobil hitam bermerk ternama di senyapnya kawasan hutan sepi Konoha.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 _ **A/n :**_ _Chapter kali ini aku merasa jika ceritanya datarrr sekali. Gomen nee!^^_

 _Oh iya, dalam cerita ini aku buat kaum vampire memiliki kemampuan istimewa yang berasal dari berbagai hal. Beragam ilmu sihir dari penyihir, teknik pedang dari samurai, bahkan teknik-teknik ninja pun mereka pelajari._

 _RnR, please! Arigatou ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _"Terkadang ada saatnya sebuah kekuatan besar harus tunduk pada kekuatan yang lebih kecil. Akatsuki adalah awan merah perubahan. Jika ini berhasil, maka inilah awal dari segalanya." gumam sosok tersebut._

 _ **DHUARR!**_

 _Suara ledakan menggema disusul kobaran api yang merajalela membakar sebuah mobil hitam bermerk ternama di senyapnya kawasan hutan sepi Konoha._

 _._

 _._

 **HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Warning :** Vampire-fic, OOC, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Typo[s],

 _Flashback_

 **EFEK SUARA**

 _'Batin'_

 **Pairing :** NaruSaku, SasuKarin, MenmaIno

 **.**

 **April Mop ala NaruSaku.**

Kobaran api terlihat menyala-nyala hebat di tengah gulitanya perhutanan Konoha. Tempatnya yang jauh dari pusat kota dan pemukiman membuat api ini tak dilihat oleh siapapun. Sesosok pria berjubah awan merah tampak berjalan mendekati objek yang menjadi dalang lahapan api. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, ia menyeringai.

"Aku tahu jika kalian masih hidup, bocah. Keluarlah!" titah orang tersebut sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Suara gesekan semak belukar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri telah menarik perhatiannya. Ia memandang lekat semak itu di gelapnya malam. Tak berlangsung lama, empat orang remaja berpenampilan kacau mulai keluar dan berjalan tertatih ke arahnya.

"Grrr, apa yang kau inginkan hah?" geram Menma pada sosok berjubah ini. Ia bersyukur dirinya dan ketiga saudaranya yang lain bisa selamat dari insiden kebakaran mobil tadi.

Terpaan angin malam berhembus menerbangkan helaian rambut ke empat remaja ini. Di hadapan mereka, Itachi Uchiha sang prodigi klan Uchiha yang kini tengah menatap ke empatnya datar.

"Naruto mundur!"

Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa saat. Mundur? Apa ia tak salah dengar? "Apa maksudmu Menma-nii? Mengapa kau menyuruhku mun-

"Sudah mundur saja! Kenapa kau susah sekali di ajak kompromi sih? Ini urusan kami bertiga bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto memandang tak percaya Menma. Situasi ini lagi. Ia benci jika ia dianggap lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa. "Aku tak akan mundur!" seru Naruto lantang.

Menma yang mendengar itu tersulut marah. Pemuda keturunan Uzumaki ini memang sosok yang tempramental. Ia begitu peduli akan keselamatan Naruto, oleh karena itu ia menyuruh adiknya tersebut mundur. Menma menduga jika Itachi datang ke sini mengincar sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian hentikan perdebatan tak berguna ini? Oh ayolah, aku hanya ingin menyapa ke empat saudaraku di sini," ucap Itachi datar. Ke empat remaja di depannya langsung memandang ke arah Itachi dengan ekspresi geram yang begitu ketara.

"Saudara? Kau pikir aku mau menjadi saudaramu atas apa yang kau lakukan pada ibu? Kau membunuhnya! Aku masih ingat betul itu! Dasar pengkhianat!" Itachi yang mendengar ungkapan marah Sasuke tetap diam.

Itachi Uchiha adalah seorang _vampire_ prodigy keturunan murni Uchiha yang digadang-gadang kekuatannya akan menyamai sang kakek, Uchiha Madara. Banyak orang yang mengormatinya, mengingat ia adalah putra sulung dari pimpinan Uchiha yakni Uchiha Fugaku. Namun pengkhianatan yang telah ia lakukan membuat siapapun kini membencinya.

Sosok Itachi dikenal banyak orang sebagai pribadi yang baik dan ramah. Seluruh warga Oto tak mengerti mengapa sosok baik seperti Itachi tega membunuh ibu kandungnya sendiri bahkan kini menjadi pengkhianat. Mereka menganggap ini semua adalah kasus rumit yang sulit terpecahkan.

"Jangan terbawa marah dulu. Aku di sini benar-benar hanya ingin mengobrol," balas Itachi santai.

Semuanya diam, tak ada yang bersuara karena mereka yakin jika Itachi masih akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"... dan mengambil sesuatu yang tak seharusnya dikorbankan pada dia."

Sasuke, Karin, dan Menma melebarkan matanya, mereka sampai menahan nafas ketika mendengar penuturan Itachi karena mengetahui persis apa yang dimaksud pria itu. Semenatara Naruto masih diam memandang Itachi karena sebenarnya ia tak begitu mengerti ucapan Itachi tadi.

"Oh iya Naruto, bagaimana kabarmu hm? Apa kau tak merindukanku?" lanjut Itachi sambil memandang lenbut ke arah Naruto.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Itachi dan Naruto sangat dekat. Bahkan kedekatan mereka mengalahkan kedekatan Naruto dengan kakak kandungnya sendiri, Menma. Sasuke yang mendengar itu sebenarnya merasa sedikit iri, ia adik kandung Itachi tapi kenapa kakaknya justru tak menanyakan kabarnya?

Merasa tak ada respon dari Naruto ataupun ketiga remaja lainnya, Itachi berjalan perlahan mendekati keempat orang tersebut.

 **SYUUT! TAP!** Sebilah pedang kini telah tertancap manis di tanah yang berjarak beberapa inci dari tubuh Itachi.

 _'A-apa?! Dari mana?!'_ batin Menma. Semua orang di sana terkejut. Di sini tak ada yang membawa pedang lalu siapa dan dari mana pedang ini? Namun sebuah seruan lantang dari belakang Karin menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

"Jangan berani-berani kau mendekati kami!" Mata obsidian milik Itachi sedikit melebar karena terkejut. Suara itu, ia kenal suara itu. Bukan dari Sasuke, Menma, ataupun Karin melainkan dari satu-satunya pemuda berambut pirang di sana.

Itachi memejamkan mata kemudian sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya, ia pun berkata, "Kau suduh cukup jauh berkembang ya, Naruto? Kukira kau masihlah _vampire_ lemah yang memalukan nama Uchiha!"

"Jaga kata-katamu brengsek! Kaulah yang seharusnya berkaca! Kau yang memalukan nama Uchiha!" Mata _onix_ Sasuke berkilat penuh emosi, ia tak terima bila Naruto direndahkan.

Seringaian semakin tercetak jelas di wajah rupawan sang prodigy Uchiha. "Bagaimana jika kita mulai ini sekarang?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah bola api cukup besar datang dan siap menghanguskan keempat remaja _vampire_ tersebut. Namun mereka dengan sigap melesat ke dalam hutan dan melindungi diri dari serangan itu.

"Huh, sudah kuduga jika dia datang ke sini bukan hanya untuk bicara saja!" ucap Karin tak suka.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini! Serahkan urusan ini pada kami bertiga, kau tak usah ikut campur! Sasuke! Karin! Ayo kita maju!" Tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari sang adik, Menma, Karin, serta Sasuke melesat menuju Itachi dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Mereka menganggapku apa?! Mengapa aku tak diperbolehkan ikut campur?!" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal, sudah terlihat sekali jika pemuda pirang ini kini tengah marah.

Dari dalam hutan, Naruto dapat melihat jelas pertarungan yang menurutnya lumayan hebat antara Itachi dengan ketiga kakaknya tersebut. Itachi terlihat menempelkan tangannya di tanah, lalu tak lama kemudian tanah yang dipijak Menma, Sasuke, dan Karin runtuh dan menyebabkan ketiganya jatuh ke dalam tanah.

Naruto menggepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia memang lemah tapi ia akan membuktikan bahwa ia kuat. Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia hanya mampu berdiri di sini dan melihat ketiga saudaranya bertarung habis-habisan. Ia tak terima.

Perlahan namun pasti sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti memberontak. Naruto dapat merasakan kebencian yang begitu pekat menyelimutinya.

 **WUZHH...**

Itachi kini telah tiba di hadapan Naruto. Kakak dari Sasuke tersebut kini tengah menatap datar Naruto yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya. _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ batinnya penasaran.

"KAUUU!" Itachi masih melihat Naruto serius.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak labih jauh lagi. Itachi yang ku kenal dulu tak sepertimu. Kau bukan Itachi! Kembalikan Itachi yang ku kenal!" Ucapan Nauto kali ini membuat mata Itachi melebar.

Bukan hanya isi ucapan Naruto yang membuatnya kaget, namun juga pupil mata Naruto yang nampak berbeda. Mata yang sebelumnya nampak seperti batu shapire itu kini berubah menjadi hitam dengan pupil biru pekat.

"Ini? Kau bukan Naruto. Kau... DEMOON?" ujar Itachi ragu. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti bukan Naruto yang biasanya selalu terlihat tenang.

 **"HAHAHA! Kau pintar juga bocah?! Tak salah jika kau termasuk** _ **vampire**_ **kelas atas. Anak ini... dia masih seperti dulu. Masih bocah yang tak bisa mengendalikan ketakutan dan kebenciannya sendiri, heh,"** ucap DEMOON yang kini mengambil alih tubuh Naruto.

Ia memandang Itachi dengan tatapan remeh dan seringai lebar yang terpatri di wajahnya, jelas bukan seperti Naruto.

"Kau tak suka padanya?"

 **"Anak ini belum pernah bertemu denganku. Jika aku bertemu dengannya, akan kumakan dia. HAHAHA..."**

Itachi terdiam sejenak, ia masih memandang Naruto yang kini tubuhnya di ambil alih oleh DEMOON. "Gerhana tinggal 10 hari lagi. Itu artinya kau akan dikorbankan lagi pada Madara, bukan? Tidakkah kau lelah?" lanjutnya.

Kini giliran DEMOON tersebut terdiam. Sudah ribuan tahun ia hidup dan sudah ratusan kali ia mati. Tujuan ia hidup adalah untuk dikorbankan kepada penguasa vampire Uchiha. Memang ia akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika ritual itu terjadi dan pada akhirnya mati.

Namun, ia adalah makhluk abadi. Ia akan hidup lagi dalam diri seorang Uzumaki. Mati lagi. Hidup lagi. Begitu pun seterusnya, seolah-olah itu memang siklus hidupnya. Lalu ia akan dikorbankan lagi demi kelangsungan hidup para vampire.

Jika Uzumaki musnah, maka DEMOON juga tak akan ada dan tetap dalam diri seorang Uchiha. Dan kini ia berada dalam diri seorang bocah _vampire_ Uchiha namun berklan Uzumaki, Namikaze Naruto.

Melihat DEMOON yang sedari tadi diam, Itachi membuka suaranya lagi. "Jika kau ingin, aku akan mengakhiri siklus hidupmu yang membosankan ini. Kali ini, tak akan ku biarkan DEMOON dipersembahkan pada Uchiha Madara!" ucapnya tegas.

Sontak mata Naruto mekebar. DEMOON yang kini mengambil alih tubuh Naruto itu begitu terkejut.

Ia terdiam dan tak lama kemudian justru tertawa terbahak-bahak. **"Kau? Kau yang juga seorang** _ **vampire**_ **tidak menginginkan dilakukan ritual persembahan ini?! HAHAHAHA... Jangan membuatku tertawa bocah! Jika ritual ini tak dilakukan, semua** _ **vampire**_ **akan mati termasuk kau!"**

"Aku tak peduli akan hal itu. Memang itu keinginanku. Aku ingin menghapus peradaban vampire di dunia ini!"

 **"Heh? Sungguh naif. Apa yamg bisa kau lakukan, hah?!"**

"Aku memiliki rencana dan untuk sekarang itu tak penting. Yang penting sekarang adalah apakah kau mau bergabung denganku? Aku pasti akan membebaskanmu. Memangnya kau menerima semua ini? Tidak bukan?"

 **"Kau kira sebegitu baiknya aku menerima semua ini?! Aku tidak akan diam saja dan juga aku punya cara sendiri untuk membebaskan diriku tanpa bantuan darimu!"** balas sang DEMOON sengit.

"Kau perlu paksaan rupanya," gumam Itachi lirih. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin menyakiti Naruto, tapi DEMOON itu sungguh merepotkan. Itachi mengambil pedang di punggungnya dan langsung melesat maju ke arah Naruto berdiri.

DEMOON yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam saja, ia melompat ke atas menghindari serangan Itachi. Itachi yamg melihat DEMOON melompat ke atas segera berbalik arah ke belakang dan menghunuskan pedangnya secara horizontal. _'Heh, kena kau!"_ pikir Itachi senang.

Namun nihil, pedang samurai Itachi yang seharusnya menebas tubuh Naruto malah menebas udara kosong. Itachi mendecih kesal, kini ia dapat melihat sang DEMOON telah berada di belakangnya, tak salah lagi pasti jurus teleport.

DEMOON yang melihat Itachi berbalik dan mengarahkan tendangan ke arahnya pun segera ia blok dengan tangannya. Itachi tak kehabisan akal, setelah mengarahkan kakinya ia pun mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah wajah Naruto dan berhasil membuat tubuh Naruto terpental dan menabrak sebatang pohon hingga pohon itu hampir tumbang.

 _ **'Sepertinya aku meremehkan Itachi,'**_ batin DEMOON tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, Itachi berlari menuju ke arah Naruto dengan sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya bersiap menghunus sang DEMOON.

DEMOON berdecak kesal. **"Heh, tak ku sangka tinjumu menyakitkan juga ya bocah? Jika kau berhadapan dengan tubuh asliku maka kupastikan aku tak akan terpental dengan tinju lemah seperti ini. Tapi sayang ini hanyalah tubuh seorang bocah lemah. Kau lihat Naruto? Itachi-** _ **nii**_ **mu ini dengan teganya memukulmu hingga hidungmu berdarah!"**

Itachi yang bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah DEMOON tiba-tiba terhenti. Ia menyadari suatu hal. Percuma ia bertarung dengan DEMOON ini. Dampak dari pertarungan ini tak akan berefek apapun pada siluman itu melainkan pada Naruto sendiri. Pedang Itachi kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja dari mata Naruto.

Semilir angin malam berhembus pelan menerbangkan dedauanan kering di hutan ini. Angin juga turut memainkan surai kedua manusia yang tadinya terlibat dalam sebuah pertarungan singkat.

"I-tachi _Nii-san_?!"

Mata obsidian Itachi melebar, suara yang didengarnya kini bukanlah suara dengan nada berat dan dingin seperti sebelumnya. Ini suara Naruto, Itachi kenal betul.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Pedang ini?" Naruto tak tau harus berkata apa lagi, ia terlalu kaget. Naruto tak tahu pasti apa yamg terjadi, tiba-tiba ia berada di sini dengan Itachi yang kini berdiri sambil mengarahkan pedang padanya.

Itachi nampak membuka mulutnya dan ingin berkata. Namun sebelum suaranya keluar, pedang yang dipegangnya terhempas karena tendangan seseorang. Tubuh Itachi pun turut terhempas ketika ia menerima pukulan tiba-tiba dari seseorang.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa? Maafkan kami terlambat!" ujar Karin pada Naruto yang terduduk lemah bersandar di pohon. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, jujur ia masih sedikit syok. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Karin segera mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke luka Naruto. Teknik penyembuhan _vampire_.

Sementara itu, Sasuke dan Menma si pelaku pemukulan Itachi tadi, kini tengah memandang sengit sosok putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku itu. "Berani-beraninya kau! Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?!" tanya Menma tak suka.

"Adikmu? Hey Menma. Aku ragu jika kau kakaknya Naruto. Kemana saja kau selama ini? Dia adikmu tapi kau dulu begitu membencinya. Kenapa baru sekarang hah?" tanya Itachi dengan nada pelan.

Menma yang mendengar itu tubuhnya terlihat menegang. Namum sebelum ia membuka suara, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membuka suara. "Heh, jangan sok menjadi kakak yang baik Itachi. Berkacalah!" tanggap Sasuke kasar.

"Bukankah selama ini aku baik padamu, Sasuke?"

"Baik? Heh, aku ingin tertawa. Tanggal berapa sekarang? Ahh... aku baru ingat ini sudah April ya? Kau ingin memberikanku kejutan April Mop? Lelucon yang bagus!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin mendapat kejutan April Mop dariku?"

"YA! TENTU SAJA! Aku ingin kau kembali seperti Itachi yang dulu. Aku ingin ibu juga kembali. Aku ingin semua ini hanyalah tipuan semata dan akan segera hilang!" Naruto dan Karin pun kini telah berdiri di belakang Sasuke dan Menma.

"Heh, kau cerewet sekali Sasuke. Sepertinya aku harus kembali," ujar Itachi. Karin yang mendengar itu pun ambil suara. "Kembali? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Sebenarnya apa maumu dari tadi?"

Hening. Tak ada yang bicara baik Itachi maupun keempat remaja itu. "Tujuanku?" tanya Itachi tiba-tiba dengan nada jenaka.

"Tujuanku adalah..."

Itachi tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Pria Uchiha itu justru menggigit ibu jarinya hingga darah kehitaman mengalir dari sana. Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya di tanah sambil menggumamkan pelan sesuatu seperti mantra.

Sasuke yang melihat itu terbelalak kaget, ia memang tak tahu apa yang kini dilakukan kakaknya tapi firasatnya berkata itu buruk.

Firasat Sasuke terbukti. Tak berangsur lama setelah Itachi menggumamkan sebuah mantra beberapa hurif kanji yang susah dimengerti tampak merambat di tanah. "I-ini huruf _fuin_? Apa maumu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Dan di detik itu juga, Naruto ambruk seketika dengan kondisi tak sadarkan diri. "NARUTOO!" teriak Menma khawatir. Sasuke dan Karin pun segera memusatkan perhatian mereka ke arah Naruto. Itachi yang melihat itu semua tersenyum menyeringai, ia pun mengambil kesempatan ini untuk segera pergi dari hutan Konoha.

Sasuke yang melihat Itachi pergi, mendecih kesal. Ia lupakan rasa marah dan dendamnya tadi, kini dirinya diselimuti rasa khawatir pasal keadaan Naruto. "Ini semua gara-gara si Itachi brengsek itu!"

"Argh, sudahlah! Sekarang kita harus segera pulang. Aku tak ingin Naruto kenapa-napa. Sasuke, gunakan jurus _teleport_ -mu!" ujar Menma tegas. Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan hutan Konoha yang hening kembali setelah kerusuhan yang mereka timbulkan tadi.

.

.

.

 **-NARUTO PoV-**

.

Ugh, gelap! Dimana aku?

Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

 **"Bagaimana keadaanmu... Naruto?"**

Suara itu. Siapa? Dan terlebih aku dimana? **"Kau tak perlu memasang wajah ketakutan seperti itu. Karena aku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya!"**

Tak lama setelah suara itu berbicara, tempat gelap ini mulai bercahaya dan menjadi terang. Tubuhku kini dalam kondisi terlentang dan mengapung di atas air jenih yang warnanya serupa dengan warna samudra. Sampai detik ini, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Pikiranku kini seolah melayang dan begitu tenang, aku tak bisa fokus.

 **BOOOF!**

Perhatianku yang sedari tadi terarah ke langit putih di atas sana kini sedikit tertarik ke arah kepulan asap putih yang tiba-tiba mengepul di hadapanku. Setelah asap putih pekat tadi menghilang, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang pemuda berambut biru. Satu hal yang membuatku terus memandangnya, ia menyeringai ke arahku.

"Aku... dimana aku? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini? Kau siapa? Dan terlebih siapa... siapa aku?" tanyaku dengan tatapan yang terarah ke langit putih di atas sana. Ketika sosok itu mendengar pertanyaanku, aku dapat melihat jelas seringai lebar di wajahnya. Sebenarnya siapa sosok itu?

 **"Kau kini berada di duniaku,"** ucap pemuda berambut biru tadi sukses membuatku mengerutkan kening.

 **"Kau bisa di sini karena aku memanggilmu."** Aku masih diam karena sepertinya pemuda itu ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

 **"Perkenalkan namaku adalah Kurama."** Aku mengangguk paham.

 **"Dan kau adalah... Namikaze Naruto!"**

Namikaze Naruto, nama yang cukup familiar. Tunggu dulu Kurama tadi berkata, "Na-Namikaze Naruto?" gumamku tanpa sadar. Aku melebarkan kedua mataku, aku pun segera bangkit dari posisi mengapungku dan duduk di depan sosok berambut biru bernama Kurama.

Ada sesuatu aneh dalam diriku yang tak bisa ku ekspresikan dengan kata-kata. Terlalu susah dan rumit. Kepalaku tiba-tiba di landa rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Tubuhku juga memanas. Sensasi ini begitu menyakitkan. Deru nafasku tak beraturan di buatnya, jantungku juga terasa berdetak begitu cepat.

"ARGGHHHH!" teriakku sekeras mungkin demi mengusir rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa dalam diriku.

 **"Namikaze Naruto..."** Kurama terlihat tengah berjalan santai ke arahku yang kini meraung kesakitan.

"MAU APA KAU HAH?! PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI! AKU TAK MEMBUTUHKANMU! ARGHHH! INI SAKIT SEKALI..."

 **"Diamlah, ini adalah efek dari ketujuh segel pengunci yang mengekangmu di buka paksa oleh Itachi. Aku akan menyembuhkanmu!"**

Aku dapat melihat Kurama kini juga duduk di hadapanku. Tangannya terulur seperti hendak menggenggam sesuatu. Aku tak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa yang ia pegang karena rasa sakit ini semakin menjadi. Namun yang pasti, perlahan demi perlahan aku dapat merasakan kesejukan menyelimuti tubuhku yang sebelumnya terasa panas. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa ini?

Mataku seketika melebar. **"Heh? Apa yang kau lihat hm? Segala emosimu telah kembali 'kan?"** tanya Kurama padaku. Aku pun memandangnya.

Kurama. Ia seperti pemuda pada umumnya, mungkin usianya sepadan dengan Itachi Uchiha. Rambutnya berwarna biru cerah. Matanya pun biru. Kulitnya putih. Entah kenapa aku tak merasakan bahaya di dekatnya. "Segel itu telah terbuka?"

Aku ingat betul, sebuah segel yang diberikan _Tou-sama_ padaku ketika usiaku masih kecil.

 _ **'Dari gestur tubuh, sepertinya kini ia sudah mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Sampai sekarang bocah ini tak menyadari jika aku adalah DEMOON. Bagus, Kurama!'**_

Kurama memperlihatkan senyum khasnya yang tampak seperti seringai itu. **"Ya, bukankah kau juga ingat siapa yang nembuka segel itu? Alasan tadi kau tak ingat apapun dan rasa sakit itu adalah efek pembukaan segel secara paksa."**

Sekarang aku mengerti. Dari tadi sebenarnya aku penasaran, bagaimana pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kurama ini mengenalku? Bahkan dia sampai membawaku ke 'dunia'nya. Untuk sekarang, lebih baik aku diam saja. Pikiranku kini terpusat pada segel itu. Bagaimana reaksi Menma, Karin, Sasuke, bahkan _Tou-sama_ ketika mengetahui segelku terbuka?

 **"Kau terlalu lemah."** Aku langsung menatap Kurama. Ucapan dengan nada beratnya itu terdengar begitu menyakitkan, menurutku. Tapi itu memanglah fakta.

 **"Seandainya kau tak lemah, apa kau akan menerima begitu saja segel itu? Tentu tidak bukan?"** Aku masih terdiam menanti Kurama melanjutkan perkataannya. **"Kau harus berubah dari sekarang, Naruto!"**

"Tunggu apa maksudmu berubah? Memangnya kau mau mengajariku menjadi orang kuat? Aku adalah seorang _vampire_ blasteran, fisikku juga lemah. Apa yang kau harapkan jika kau mengajariku? Terlebih kita tak terikat hubungan apapun?! Aku sama sekali tak ingin!" Tentu saja aku kesal pada orang di depanku ini, tak peduli jika beberapa saat yang lalu dia telah menyembuhkanku.

 **"Jika aku memang ingin melatihmu bagaimana? Tentu saja aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang besar darimu. Jika memang kita tak punya hubungan, bagaimana jika kita mengawali hubungan kita menjadi guru dan murid atau bahkan teman? Aku sungguh tertarik denganmu."**

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jika aku tak ingin?! Tak ingin ya tak mau. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk percaya pada orang yang tak aku kenal meskipun orang itu telah menolongku. Orang yang aku kenal saja sampai sekarang belum ku percayai penuh, apalagi kau!"

Kurama terdiam, ia terlihat sedikit kecewa. Sebenarnya aku tak ingin membuatnya kecewa tapi apa boleh buat. "Ehm, kau yang membawaku ke sini. Sekarang bawa aku kembali!"

 **"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Konsentrasi dan pejamkan matamu saja. Tapi sebelum kau pergi, aku akan memperingatimu suatu hal. Dari awal hidupmu memang sudah sulit, tapi beberapa hari ke depan hidupmu akan lebih sulit lagi. Dan aku ingin kau melakukan perubahan dari sekarang."**

Alisku mengernyit. Orang ini keras kepala sekali. Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang tak mau. Tapi entah kenapa sebagian dari diriku penasaran. "Perubahan?"

 **"Ya! Jadilah Namikaze Naruto yang baru!"** Aku melebarkan mataku tak percaya. Tubuhku menegang dan mataku bergetar. Kurama tampak tersenyum menyeringai ke arahku.

 **"Oh iya, Naruto. Namaku memang Kurama. Tapi banyak orang yang memanggilku DEMOON. Aku akan lebih senang jika kau tetap memanggilku Kurama. Satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tersegel di dalam dirimu. Dan... terima kasih telah memberikanku izin untuk menempati tubuhmu beberapa hari kedepan."** Kuaram berujar dengan seringaian liciknya.

Aku tak tahu harus apa. Tubuhku menegang. Kejutan apa lagi ini? Apa ini April Mop untukku? Tadi Itachi menemuiku. Lalu sekarang aku mengetahui sebuah fakta jika DEMOON, siluman keturunan dari bulan biru yang muncul 100 tahun sekali itu tersegel dalam tubuhku. Aku tak dapat berkomentar karena kegelapan tiba-tiba menghampiri diriku.

.

.

 _ **~NARUTO PoV [End]~**_

 _ **.**_

 **~0o0~**

 **.**

 _ ***SAKURA PoV***_

.

Matahari kini tampak telah beralih ke sisi barat. Hari masih cerah meskipun sebentar lagi malam akan datang. Aku memasang wajah bosan di salah satu halte bus Konoha. Jam pulang sekolah memang telah berakhir sejak 45 menit yang lalu.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku kasar. Sudah hampir 30 menit aku duduk sendiri di halte bus yang sepi layaknya kuburan ini. Sepertinya bus-bus itu sekongkol untuk tidak melewati halte dekat sekolahku ini. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang aku lakukan untuk mengusir hujan kebosanan ini? Ah, aku mulai melankonis.

"Kenapa aku baru ingat?!" ucapku tanpa sadar. Aku segera membuka tasku dan mengeluarkan sebuah _handphone touchscreen_ dari sana. Aku teringat jika sebelum pulang tadi, aku sempat menemui Menma dan meminta nomor telepon Naruto. Entah apa yang kupikirkan kala itu, namun yang pasti aku ingin memastikan kabar bocah pirang tersebut.

Tadi pagi sebenarnya aku sempat kaget juga, aku tak pernah mengira jika seseorang seperti Naruto jatuh sakit. Ya, Naruto hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Tapi tak heran juga sih, Naruto memang mengidap Leukimia. Aku harap ia tak apa-apa.

Hari ini begitu sepi karena aku tak bertemu dirinya. Terdiam sejenak, aku jadi teringat sifatnya yang beragam. Kadang dingin, kadang _childish,_ kadang bersikap dewasa. Dia benar-benar menarik.

"EH?! APA YANG KUPIKIRKAN?!" teriakku tanpa sadar, hal ini membuat beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitar halte menoleh ke arahku. Aku langsung tersenyum kikuk menyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Oh Tuhan! Apa yang ku lakukan tadi? Pasti mereka mengira aku mengalami gangguan kejiwaan.

Oh! Ini semua gara-gara _Baka_ Nar-

 **TING!**

Pesan Line sialan! Beraninya kau menghentikan acara marah-marahku! A-ah? Lihat sekarang aku benar-benar gila karena bicara pada pesan. Aku sampingkan dulu pemikiran anehku tadi, kini pikiranku tertuju pada pesan Line ini. Nomor tak dikenal. Tapi namanya... Naruto U? Oh, Naruto rupanya.

.

..

...

"A-APA?! NARUTO? DARIMANA DIA MENDAPATKAN NOMORKU?!" teriakku sekali lagi. Aku bersumpah belum menyimpan nomor pemuda itu di kontak ponselku. Nomornya masih tercatat rapi di buku tulisku.

Kini aku tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang-orang sekitarku. Apa mereka tak mengerti seorang remaja yang jatuh cinta? Eh? Apa yang kupikirkan? Berpikir rasional, Sakura! Tatapanku sekarang tak lepas dari layar _handphone_ -ku.

 **Hai. Aku tak pernah mengira jika Menma akan memberikan nomormu padaku. Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau berulang tahun beberapa hari yang lalu. Maafkan aku tak mengucapkan ucapan apapun saat itu. Tapi sekarang aku ingin bicara terus terang padamu :))**

Oh, jadi Menma yang memberikan nomorku pada Naruto. Aku menghela nafas kasar. Apa sebenarnya mau Menma memberikan nomorku pada adiknya coba?

Tapi... eh, Naruto mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku. Oh Tuhan, pasti wajahku memerah sekarang. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku menjadi orang yang _sensitive_ sih?

 _ **Arigatou**_ **atas ucapanmu, Naruto. Aku bahagia, tak apa-apa kok jika kau tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun waktu itu. Kau hari ini tak masuk sekolah karena sakit ya? Sakit apa? Apa parah? Kau sekarang sudah baik-baik saja kan?**

Aku mengirim pesan tadi ke Naruto. Tapi setelah kubaca lagi, kenapa kelihatannya aku jadi peduli sekali pada pemuda kuning itu? Tapi sekarang aku memang benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya.

 **TING!**

Dahiku berkerut. "Cepat sekali anak itu membalasnya?" ucapku tak habis pikir.

 **Ya, aku sakit. Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kau tahu? Menma, Sasuke, dan Karin sangat protective padaku :(( Ngomong-mgomong kau tidak menanggapi kalimatku di pesan sebelumnya?**

Aku tertawa melihat _emoticon_ murung Naruto. Anak itu ada-ada saja. Aku menghela nafas lega, rasa cemasku sepertinya sudah sedikit berkurang. "Eh? Aku melupakan sesuatu?" ucapku tak percaya. Aku pun kembali melihat pesan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Tapi sekarang aku ingin bicara terus terang padamu. Apa yang dia maksud adalah kalimat ini?" Aku heran dengan Naruto. Apa yang ingin ia bicarakan?

 **Memangnya kau mau bicara terus terang apa?**

 **TING!**

"Cepatnya dia membalas..."

 **Sakura Haruno, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku tepat di tanggal 3 April ini? :))**

Wajahku memanas seketika. Apakah Naruto serius? Batinku bertanya-tanya. Kami sebelumnya tak saling mengenal. Akankah secepat ini dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Tapi, entah kenapa aku juga merasa nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. Apa... apa aku juga jatuh cinta dengannya?

 **TING!**

Dia mengirimiku pesan line lagi. Sebuah sticker bergambar anime cowok yang tengah membawa sebuket bunga mawar seakan-akan menggambarkan bila Naruto kini tengah menyerahkan buket bunga itu padaku bersamaan dengan pernyataan cintanya.

Aku termangu dalam diam. Apa yamg harus kukatakan? Aku memang nyaman pada Naruto. Aku pun sering memikirkannya, tapi apakah aku harus menerima cintanya yang suci demi...

 **TING!**

Aku sesegera mungkin membuka pesan dari Naruto. Dia pasti mengerti mengapa responku lambat.

 _ **Senpai,**_ **hari ini bulan April ya?**

Mengapa malah bertanya bulan coba? Sudah tahu jantungku mau meledak begini. Dasar anak ini! Aku pun segera menulis "Ya" dan mengirimkan pesanku pada Naruto.

Sekarang apa yang harus ku katakan pada Naruto. Apa aku harus bilang bahwa aku juga suka padanya?! Ugh, dasar cowok gak romantis! Udah nembaknya lewat pesan. Aku yang ditembak pun sekarang dalam keadaan tidak kondusif yakni sedang menunggu bus yang sudah hampir satu jam tak lewat-lewat. Sekarang aku harus membalas apa?!

 **TING!**

Mataku melebar, pasti Naruto ingin menagih jawabanku. Hatiku berdebar. Jantungku pun kini sedang berdetak tak karuan. Aku begitu takut dan penasaran. Dengan tangan gemetar aku membuka pesan Naruto.

 **Karena hari ini bulan April, aku cuma bilang " Selamat merayakan April Mop, Sakura-** _ **senpai**_ **!" 🎉😂**

 _WHAT THE_ -? APA MAKSUDMU NARUTO?! KAU MENGERJAIKU?!

"GYAAA! NARUTO _NO BAKA_!" Aku langsung betdiri dari posisi dudukku dan menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk dalam tipuan si rubah pirang itu? Dan apa-apaan _emoticon_ ketawa tadi? Kau benar-benar sudah membuatku kesal rubah pirang bodoh!

Dengan amarah yang masih meletup-letup siap meletus, aku meraih _handphone_ -ku. Dengan gerakan ganas, aku segera menekan tombol pesan suara. "NARUTO _NO BAKA_! APA KAU TIDAK TAU JIKA AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU?!" teriakku meluapkan segala kemarahan tadi. Aku pun segera mengirimkan pesan suara itu padanya.

Aku lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi halte dengan nafas tak beraturan. "Kenapa Naruto tak segera membalas pesanku sih? Padahal sudah jelas jika dia sudah membacanya!" ucapku kesal.

 **TAP!**

Sebuah tangan kini sedang menyentuh pundakku. Tubuhku menegang dan mataku melebar saat ini juga. Aku takut. Bagaimana jika orang yang kini menyentuhku adalah orang yang ingin berbuar jahat padaku?

Oh Tuhan, kejutan April Mop apa lagi yang ingin Kau kirim pada hambamu ini? Aku masih ketakutan, hingga sebuah suara dari seseorang yang kukenal menginterupsi diriku.

"Sakura... apa artinya tadi kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padaku?"

Aku segera menoleh ke sosok yang bertanya padaku. Mataku melebar ketika ku jumpai Naruto kini tengah berdiri di belakangku. Aku tak dapat mengeluarkan kata-kata selain menyerukan namanya dengan nada kaget yang sangat terlihat.

"SAKURA!" ucapnya sekali lagi seolah menyadarkan diriku.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali untuk memastikan sosok di depanku ini nyata. Tapi tunggu dulu, apa Naruto bilang tadi? Aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Apa ia tak salah bicara? Tapi...

 _"NARUTO NO BAKA! APA KAU TIDAK TAU JIKA AKU JUGA MENCINTAIMU?!"_

Wajahku memerah seketika, aku tidak sadar bila tadi aku berucap begitu padanya. Tak terasa, air mataku ikut mengalir. Aku tak bermaksud bicara begitu. Aku takut bila Naruto nanti akan tersakiti. Aku... aku...

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang halus mengusap pipiku yang sudah dipenuhi tetes air mata. Mata _emerald_ -ku memandang tak percaya pada orang yang mengusap pipiku kini. Naruto sekarang memamerkan senyuman lembutnya juga pandangan matanya yang teduh ke arahku. Aku terdiam menatapnya, Naruto begitu.. sempurna untukku.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku semenakutkan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sebenarnya ada rasa tak percaya dalam hatiku melihat Naruto yang terlihat eksprrsif sekarang. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar kini tengah melembut dan menatapku teduh dengan mata birunya yang indah. Hatiku berdesir, oh Tuhan aku sungguh mencintai makhluk ciptaanMu yang kini berada di sampingku.

"Jadi.. kau menerima cintaku?"

Aku terbelalak kaget. "Apa maksudmu? Maksudku... memangnya kapan kau menembakku?"

"Eh? Kau sudah lupa? Bukankah tadi aku menyatakan cintamu padaku lewat pesan itu?" Aku terkejut bukan kah tadi dia hanya main-main. Aku pun juga menangkap keterkejutan yang sama di raut Naruto.

"Jadi tadi, bukan kejutan April Mop untukku?"

"Hah? Siapa bilang? Aku tadi memang mengucapkan selamat April Mop padamu. Tapi bukan berarti aku main-main menyatakan rasa cintaku padamu."

"Jadi? Yang tadi itu... sungguh-sungguh?"

"Tentu saja!"

Aku menangis kembali. Oh Tuhan, sudah berapa kali kau mempermainkanku hari ini? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir. "Aku... aku menerimanya, Naruto," ucapku dengan nda yang sangat lirih tapi dapat kujamin jika Naruto mendengarkanku. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia sekaligus terkejut.

"K-kau serius _senpai_?! Oh, akhirnya!" Dia tersenyum lebar. Oh Tuhan, aku tidak buta. Entah kenapa hari ini sosok di depanku terlihat sangat ekspresif berbeda dengan kemarin-kenarin. Apa ada hal yang tak aku ketahui?

Tapi masa bodoh, sekarang aku bahagia. Aku tak berpikir bagaimana kedepannya. Yang kupikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana aku menjalaninya hari penuh suka citaku bersama Naruto. Aku tersenyum senang. Yang penting untuk sekarang aku bahagia.

Naruto menatapku lembut. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Wajahnya begitu bahagia. "Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku Sakura. Jangan kau tinggalkan aku," pintanya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi memohon.

Aku terpaku. Aku pun mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya aku takut akan meninggalkanmu, Naruto. Mungkin ada alasan jika aku melakukan itu nanti. Entah sudah berapa kali ia hanya main-main menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi untuk yang kali ini aku percaya jika ia bersungguh-sungguh menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 _ **A/n :**_ _Happy NaruSaku day! Selamat April Mop juga! Selain itu selamat ulang tahun untuk April-April dan Aprilya di seluruh Indonesia. Sekarang waktunya balas review!_

 _ **Kia :**_ _"Haii, seneng banget loh. Kamu orang pertama yang nge-review chapter 4 kemarin. Ini aku udah lanjut. Maaf lama, kemarin baru selesai UTS. ^0^ Makasih dah RnR, RnR lagi?"_

 _._

 _ **:**_ _"Ah iya, ini udah lanjut. Maaf ya lama, kemarin baru selesai UTS :D. Makasih dah RnR, RnR lagi?"_

 _._

 _ **Loray 29 Alus : "**_ _Ini baru lanjut. Maaf, kemarin baru UTS. Kayaknya semua alasanku dari tadi sama mulu. Hehe. Makasih dah RnR lagi ^_^ RnR lagi?"_

 _._

 _ **Surya :**_ _"Hehe, makasih dah baca ya? Iya aku tahu ini kamu. Makasih dah review bahkan 2x. Ini fic Naruto. Maafkan aku T^T. RnR lagi?"_

 _ **~Sekali lagi terima kasih~**_

 _ **Di sini aku membuat DEMOON seperti Kyuubi. Sosok pemuda berambut biru itu adalah DEMOON, itu wujud manusianya. Fisiknya sama seperti Naruto, tapi rambutnya biru. Sama seperti kasusnya Akashi Seijuroo [Oreshi dan Bokushi] ~ KnB. Kepribadian ganda gitu. Itu aja. Makasih. Akan lebih terima kasih lagi jika berkenan RnR ^0^.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chapter depan, kalian berminat untuk flashback tentang ritual penyegelan oleh Minato atau alasan kenapa Sakura ragu menerima cinta Naruto? Komentar di review *-***_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **.**

 _Naruto menatapku lembut. Ia meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya erat. Wajahnya begitu bahagia. "Kumohon, tetaplah bersamaku Sakura. Jangan kau tinggalkan aku," pintanya dengan wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi memohon._

 _Aku terpaku. Aku pun mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya aku takut akan meninggalkanmu, Naruto. Mungkin ada alasan jika aku melakukan itu nanti. Entah sudah berapa kali ia hanya main-main menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi untuk yang kali ini aku percaya jika ia bersungguh-sungguh menyatakan perasaannya padaku._

 _._

 _._

 **HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Warning :** Vampire-fic, OOC, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Typo[s],

 _Flashback_

 **EFEK SUARA**

 _'Batin'_

 **Pairing :** NaruSaku, SasuKarin, MenmaIno

 **.**

 _Seseorang yang peduli padaku_

 _._

 _._

 **TES... TES... TES...**

Bunyi tetesan air terdengar jelas di sebuah tempat gelap layaknya samudra ini. Seorang remaja bersurai blonde terlihat tengah tertidur lelap di atas permukaan air. Posisinya sekarang seperti mengambang. Perlahan demi perlahan matanya yang lentik terbuka menampakkan netra safir indahnya. Ya, sosok itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Tempat ini lagi. Aku ingin keluar dari sini...," gumam Naruto lirih. Pemuda ini terlihat begitu putus asa.

Keheningan melnyelimuti tempat ini. Perlahan air mata tampak sedikit mengalir dari sudut mata Naruto yang kini menatap hamparan putih bak langit di atasnya dengan tatapan nanar. Pemuda itu sepertinya mengalami _mental down._

"Mengapa selama ini aku tak tahu jika DEMOON tersegel dalam tubuhku? Apa ini alasan mengapa _Tou-sama,_ Orochimaru _Jii-san,_ juga Menma- _nii_ dulu begitu membenciku?" Naruto terlihat begitu rapuh. Ia merasa jika ia adalah makhluk tersial di dunia ini.

 _._

 _Otagakure, sebuah kota kerajaan yang jarang sekali di jamah oleh dunia luar. Terik matahari kini begitu sengat menyinari daratan yang dijadikan tempat hunian para makhluk mitologi kuno berjenis vampire itu. Namun, tidak di kerajaan Otogakure. Kerajaan yang disekelilingnya ditanami pohon membuat suasana hunian raja itu begitu sejuk dan asri._

 _Ketegangan kini tampak menyelimuti suasana aula kerajaan. Sang raja kini tengah duduk di singgasananya sembari menatap datar seorang penduduk yang kini tengah mengeluh pasal perkara yang dilakukan Naruto Namikaze, putra bungsu Raja Minato._

 _"Dia! Dia telah mencuri persediaan darah rusa di tokoku dalam jumlah yang lumayan besar, Minato-sama! Aku datang ke sini untuk menuntut kerugian dan keadilan," ucap penduduk tersebut menggebu-gebu._

 _Minato masih memperlihatkan wajah datarnya. Iris safir sang raja kemudian melirik tersangka kasus ini yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah putranya. Naruto yang berumur 7 tahun kini tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Di samping kanan kirinya telah ada dua pengawal yang bertugas untuk menjaganya._

 _"Apa pembelaanmu, Naruto?" tanya Minato singkat._

 _Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung menatap ayahnya dengan binar bahagia. Sementara sang penduduk pemilik toko tadi hanya mendecih kesal. 'Minato-sama pasti akan membela anaknya! Dasar tidak adil!' batin penduduk tersebut._

 _Dengan apa adanya Naruto menjawab, "Sudah hampir dua hari aku tak mendapatkan darah segar. Tou-sama tahu bukan akan hal itu? Kau melarangku untuk tidak turut serta dalam jamuan makan kerajaan. Tadi pagi aku begitu lemah dan lapar. Aku tidak salah 'kan bila mengambil darah itu? Bahkan sebelumnya aku meminta, tapi Mizuki-san tak memperbolehkanku."_

 _Mizuki yang mendengar itu semakin kesal. Ia sudah menduga akan kemana kasus ini bermuara. Sang raja pasti akan lebih membela anaknya sendiri daripada penduduk biasa seperti dirinya._

 _Minato perlahan bangkit dari singgasanya dan berjalan pelan menuju ke arah Naruto. Pemikiran polos Naruto mengatakan jika ayahnya pasti akan datang ke arahnya untuk membelanya karena ini semua bukan kesalahannya. Tanpa sadar, putra bungsu Minato itu menarik senyum lebar._

 _ **BRUK!**_ _Hal tak terduga terjadi. Minato justru mendorong Naruto hingga tubuh anak itu tersungkur di lantai kerajaan._

 _Mizuki yang melihat itu tersenyum, ia begitu puas akan keadilah yang dipegang teguh Minato selaku Raja Otogakure. Sementara Naruto memandang nanar bercampur rasa tak percaya ke arah ayahnya._

 _Sosok ayah yang diidolakannya sedari dulu memang membencinya. Dan Naruto tak bodoh untuk menyadari hal tersebut. Bodohnya ia ketika tadi sempat berharap jika ia akan dibela oleh sang ayah. Naruto tak marah atau pun melakukan perlawanan, anak tersebut justru tersenyum pedih._

 _"Aku tak perlu menjelaskan apa salahmu. Inikah selama ini didikanku yang kau terapkan? Anak kurang ajar! Siapa yang mengajarimu mencuri, hah?! Aku tak tahu harus menghukummu apa lagi. Kenapa kau bandel sekali. Sialnya aku punya anak sepertimu!" keluh Minato lemah._

 _Dengan kesal, sang raja Otogakure merebut paksa sebuah tongkat yang lumayan besar dari tangan ajudannya. Emosi Minato meluap, ia arahkan tongkat itu ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari itu melebarkan matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng dengan keras._

 _"Tou-sama, k-kumohon maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku janji!" pinta Naruto._

 _Namun, apalah daya seorang anak kecil. Nasi telah menjadi bubur, tongkat besi ditangan Minato telah menyentuh tubuh Naruto dengan keras._

 _._

Beberapa kali senggukan terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Masa kecilnya tidaklah mudah. Berliku dan begitu curam. Jika di masa dewasanya kini ia juga tak memperoleh apa itu kebahagian, lantas untuk apa ia bertahan hingga detik ini? Bahkan takdir hidupnya telah ditentukan dari awal. Ia adalah seorang "tumbal".

"Aku tak pantas hidup! Untuk apa aku hidup? Jika memang dengan ritual persembahan jiwa ini aku akan mati. Maka percepat saja! Aku sudah tidak bisa lebih lama lagi bertahan!" racau Naruto tak jelas. Pemuda itu kini tengah depresi dan begitu rapuh.

"Naruto..." Sebuah suara lembut wanita memasuki gendang telinga Naruto. Dahi Naruto berkerut.

"Siapa kau? Tunjukkan dirimu!" perintah Naruto tergesa.

Hening sesaat. Suara itu justru tertawa. "Bangun dan berbaliklah. Aku ada dibelakangmu." Mendengar suara itu, Naruto lekas bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan menoleh ke belakang.

Mulut Naruto sedikit terbuka, namun tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar. Suara Naruto kini seolah tercekat. Matanya melebar dan kepalanya menggeleng tak percaya. _'Tak mungkin,'_ batin Naruto masih tak terpecaya melihat sosok bersurai merah panjang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "K-kau?!"

.

~ **oOoOo** ~

.

Naruto dan Sakura kini saling berpelukan. Kedua remaja tersebut saling berbagi kehangatan di sebuah halte bus yang sepi. Mereka menghiraukan orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar halte. Satu hal yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka. Inilah kisah romansa remaja.

Bicara menyangkut kehangatan, Sakura kini memandang Naruto heran. Tubuh junior kuning di hadapannya ini terasa begitu dingin. "Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Sakura terdengar begitu khawatir.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, "Ya, aku tak apa," ucapnya. Sakura yang mendengar itu malah menatap Naruto penuh selidik. Bukankah pemuda ini sakit? Ia pasti berbohong jika ia baik-baik saja.

"Tubuhmu! Tubuhmu begitu dingin Naruto!"

"Sudahlah. Mungkin ini hanyalah efek angin malam. Kau terlalu cemas!"

"Wajar jika aku cemas, Naruto! Kau itu 'kan lagi sakit!"

"Ini tubuhku! Aku lebih mengetahui kondisi tubuhku daripada dirimu, Sakura!"

"Jangan berlagak sok kuat di depanku, _Baka-_ Naru!"

Kedua sosok remaja berambut cerah itu terus saja beradu argumentasi. Keduanya saling mengandalkan ego masing-masing dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Mereka seolah melupakan adegan romantis beberapa saat yang lalu dengan perdebatan dan lemparan hujatan satu sama lain.

Sakura yang judes dan _tsundere_ serta Naruto yang kadang kalem dan jutek. Benar-benar pasangan yang menarik dan berbeda.

"Ehem..." Sebuah suara batuk yang dibuat-buat membuat Sakura dan Naruto akhirnya menghentikan debat argumentasi tak penting mereka.

"Bagus! Bagus, Naruto! Sudah hampir satu jam aku mencarimu dan kau justru enak-enakan bermesraan di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sedang mencari mangsa?" tanya suara itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke kini tengah berdiri menghadap Naruto yang tampak berbincang dengan seorang gadis dengan posisi tubuh mebelakangi Sasuke dan Sasuke tak tahu siapa. Pemuda emo itu memandang keduanya penuh selidik. _'Sejak tadi Naruto memang aneh. Dan sebebarnya apa yang ia lakukan sekarang dan siapa perempuan itu?'_ pikirnya.

Naruto yang mengenal suara itu segera berbalik dan memandang Sasuke kesal. Bibirnya berdecak kesal. _'Apalagi mau bocah ini!'_ pikir Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke kini berubah jadi datar. _'Naruto tak pernah berani memandangku tajam apalagi sampai mendecak kesal meskipun aku berulang kali membuatnya kesal. Ini aneh dan sepertinya aku sedikit mengerti,'_ hati Sasuke berbicara.

"Ah! Sasuke- _kun_?!" pekik Sakura kaget.

"Ah! Rupanya Naruto tengah bersamamu ya, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Lebih baik, kau ajak Naruto pulang saja. Tubuhnya begitu dingin. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa. Anak ini bandel sekali. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke- _kun_? Naruto?" ucap Sakura sambil berjalan menjauh dari kedua pemuda _vampire_ itu. Sepertinya niat awal Sakura yang nenunggu bus terlupakan begitu saja oleh gadis bersurai merah jambu itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memandang datar Sakura yang semakin lama menjauh dan akhirnya tak terlihat lagi. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang karena Menma dan Karin pasti juga sudah ada di rumah. Sebenarnya daritadi aku merasakan firasat yang tidak enak loh, Naruto," ujar Sasuke ramah.

Naruto yang mendengar itu justru memandang dingin pemuda Uchiha itu. Jiwa DEMOON yang kini menempati tubuh Naruto nampaknya begitu membenci sosok Uchiha termasuk Uchiha murni di hadapannya ini yang tak lain adalah kakak sepupu Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Naruto justru terkekeh. "Hei, ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu? Seperti bukan Naruto saja, hehe! Sudahlah ayo kita pulang!" ucapnya sambil menyeret tangan Naruto untuk segera pulang bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sosok Uchiha Itachi kini tampak berjalan santai menyusuri lantai sebuah bangunan mewah yang tak berpenghuni. Sosoknya yang dingin turut menambah berat atmosfer serta kesan mistis rumah bergaya Eropa ini. Derit pintu tua terdengar tatkala putra sulung Fugaku itu membuka sebuah pintu.

"Lapor, misi penangkapan DEMOON tak berhasil kulakukan," ucap Itachi datar pada sosok berambut _orange_ yang tengah duduk santai di sebuah kursi layaknya singgasana seorang raja.

"Lalu?" respon singkat sosok yang dapat dipastikan satu spesies dengan Itachi. Sosok itu juga seorang _vampire_.

"Tenang saja. Kini aku telah membuka segel DEMOON itu. Dapat dipastikan jika Naruto telah bertemu dengan sosok iblis peliharaan Klan Uzumaki yang bersemayam di dalam tubuhnya. Kau pasti tahu bukan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" tanya Itachi.

Sosok berambut _orange_ itu tersenyum menyeringai. "DEMOON pasti akan menguasai tubuh Namikaze Naruto karena dapat kupastikan jika mental anak itu langsung _down_ ketika pertama kali mengetahui bahwa ia adalah sarang dari iblis yang akan dikorbankan pada kakek kesayangannya, Uchiha Madara."

Itachi menatap sosok itu dalam-dalam. "Naruto tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui siapa itu DEMOON. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresinya ketika menyadari bahwa takdir hidupnya akan seperti ini. Dibesarkan oleh keluarga yang tak pernah mengharapkannya dan berujung pada kematian yang cukup memilukan."

Sesaat ruangan itu terdengar hening. "Kau begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi anak itu ya, Itachi?" tanya sosok bersurai jingga itu.

"Kau sudah tahu apa jawabannya. Tapi sampai sekarang aku tak mengerti. Apa motifmu yang sebenarnya? Mengapa kau begitu antusias untuk mengakhiri peradaban _vampire_ di Jepang?" tanya Itachi pada _vampire_ bersurai _orange_ di depannya.

"Aku lelah hidup."

"Eh?" Itachi kaget. Mata hitamnya dapat melihat jelas pergerakan sosok betambut jingga itu yang perlahan berjalan mendekati jendela yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Umurku hampir mencapai 300 tahun. Apa kau juga tak lelah hidup? Dunia ini mengerikan. Aku begitu ingin melihat bagaimana itu alam baka. Bagaimana surga dan neraka. Hanya orang bodoh yang memiliki cita-cita untuk hidup selamanya. Realitanya, kita yang merupakan makhluk abadi saja lelah untuk hidup."

Itachi menautkan alisnya. "Jika itu keinginanmu, kenapa kau tak bunuh diri saja? Jika kau menghentikan upacara penghisapan jiwa DEMOON pada Madara maka bukan nyawamu saja yang hilang melainkan nyawa seluruh _vampire_ di dunia ini, Yahiko."

Sosok bernama Yahiko itu tersenyum miring. "Aku percaya dengan reinkarnasi. Dan aku percaya jika aku kelak dapat berubah menjadi manusia. Kaum _vampire_ adalah kaum yang membawa kerusakan dan kekacauan karena itu aku akan menghanguskan mereka semua agar tercipta perdamaian."

"Semua _vampire_ telah tertipu, terutama Naruto. Madara, aku kenal dengannya luar dan dalam. Kakek tua itu begitu licik dan kejam. Ia bahkan membunuh ibuku diam-diam demi mengambil gulungan jurus segel untuk mengunci emosi Naruto kala itu," keluh Itachi kesal.

"Dan dia juga yang membangkitkan mayat ibumu 'kan? Aku tahu jurus itu, salah satu jurus terlarang yang pernah dilakukan ninja pada jaman dahulu, kalau tidak salah namanya _edo tensei,_ aku bernar 'kan?" tebak Yahiko. Itachi kemudian mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kau benar. Dan aku pun baru mengetahui hal itu setelah beberapa bulan ibuku tewas. Aku sungguh kecewa saat itu...," ujar Itachi sembari mengingat gambaran dimana hari memilukan itu tiba.

.

 _Itachi kini tampak berjalan pelan di tengah malam menuju ke rumahnya. Hari ini kerajaan Otogakure didera masalah yang cukup rumit. Mulai dari kesalahan Menma yang jatuh cinta pada seorang manusia dan dijatuhkannya sanksi penyegelan emosi pada Naruto._

 _Itachi memijit pelipisnya lelah. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika ia menyadari sesuatu, "Ah! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Sasuke masih di Istana dan aku pulang dulu. Hm, biarkanlah saja dulu. Aku begitu lelah. Mungkin berendam sebentar di bak air panas dapat sedikit menenangkan pikiran."_

 _Terus berjalan dan berjalan, pada akhirnya Itachi sampai juga di rumahnya. "Tadaima!" ucap Itachi. Namun nihil, tak ada sahutan pun terdengar dari dalam, ia pun menerobos memasuki rumah._

 _"Rumah begitu sepi," komentarnya pelan. Sasuke masih di kerajaan, ayahnya mungkin ada kepentingan, dan ibunya pasti telah tertidur jadi maklum jika rumahnya sepi. Itachi pun bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi._

 _"Itachi-kun! Apa itu kau?" Seruan sang ibu dari taman belakang membuat fokus Itachi yang semula menuju kamar mandi teralihkan._

 _"Iya. Ini aku, Okaa-san," ujar Itachi sembari menuju taman belakang rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi menangkap sosok ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto yang tengah meminum darah segar di secangkir gelas sambil menikmati pemandangan malam._

 _"Ada hal yang ingin kuceritakan padamu, Itachi. Duduklah di sini," suruh Mikoto sambil menepuk-nepuk tanah di sampingnya. Itachi yang mengerti akan hal itu segera duduk di samping ibunya. "Sebelum itu, apakah Naruto jadi dijatuhi sanksi penyegelan emosi itu?" tanya Mikoto._

 _"Begitulah," tanggap Itachi singkat. Mikoto yang mendengar itu tersenyum sedih. Tapi tak lama kemudian raut wajahnya berganti serius._

 _"Aku ingin bercerita suatu kebenaran padamu, Itachi." Melihat ibunya serius, Itachi pun juga turut memandang serius ibunya._

 _"Aku sudah mati. Sosok ibu di depanmu ini hanyalah seonggok mayat yang ditarik paksa dari alam baka." Itachi melebarkan matanya, apakah ibunya sekarang tengah bercanda?_

 _Mendapati raut tak percaya putra sulungnya, Mikoto pun menceritakan semuanya pada Itachi. Mulai dari kedatangan Madara untuk mengambil gulungan fuinjutsu untuk menyegel emosi Naruto hingga membangkangnya Mikoto yang tak mau memberikan gulungan jutsu tersebut yang berujung pada kematiannya._

 _"Madara saat itu tak tinggal diam. Ia dengan licik membangkitkanku kembali dengan juris ninja terlarang, edo tensei. Aku yang sekarang hanyalah mayat tak berguna. Bahkan fisikku lebih lemah dari vampire pada umumnya. Aku menolak memberikan gulung fuinjutsu itu karena aku sayang dan peduli pada Naruto. Dan aku tak terima jika Madara melakukan itu padanya," tutur Mikoto._

 _Itachi yang mendengar itu meneteskan air matanya, ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan jika ibu tersayangnya telah tewas di tangan kakek buyutnya yang ia kenal begitu baik._

 _"Kau tak mengenal kakekmu, Itachi. Aku, Fugaku, Minato, dan Kushina sudah cukup untuk mengetahui sifat luar dan dalam dari kakek buyutmu itu. Ia seorang serigala berbulu domba," ujar Mikoto. Itachi mengangguk pelan._

 _"Sekarang Kaa-san mohon padamu, wujudkan keinginan Kaa-san. Bunuh aku Itachi! Bunuh aku! Aku yang sekarang tak pantas hidup karena membiarkan putra bungsu Kushina menderita. Selain itu, urusanku di dunia ini telah selesai sejak dibunuhnya aku kala itu. Aku ingin hidup kekal di sana, Itachi," pinta Mikoto._

.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak saat itu, akhirnya aku pun melakukan apa yang diinginkan ibuku. Aku membunuhnya tepat malam itu. Dan sialnya, Sasuke melihat adegan dimana aku menghunuskan pedangku tepat ke arah jantung ibu. Dan kau tahu bagaimana klimaks dari kisahku ini 'kan?" curah Itachi panjang lebar.

"Seperti sekarang, titelmu yang dulu begitu disegani berubah menjadi pembunuh dan pengkhianat. Kau bahkan diusir dan dikeluarkan dari keluarga bangsawan Uchiha," tanggap Yahiko. Kini ia menatap ramah sahabat seperjuangannya tersebut.

"Kau benar. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Aku akan turut melaksanakan keinginanmu, Yahiko. Karena jujur, aku sendiri juga lelah untuk hidup. Kita... kelompok Akatsuki, kita akan menghentikan ritual persembahan DEMOON itu," ujar Itachi dengan seringai terpampang di parasnya.

Yahiko memperlebar senyumnya. "Yosh! Sesuai rencana, kacaukan perkemahan di Hutan Kematian Otogakure besok. Kita panggil seluruh anggota Akatsuki!"

Itachi yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan pergi berlalu dari hadapan Yahiko yang merupakan _leader_ Akatsuki.

.

 **~OoOoO~**

.

Jiwa Naruto masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya, tubuhnya hingga kini masih dikendalikan oleh DEMOON yang mengaku bernama Kurama. Naruto masih tak percaya melihat sosok bersurai merah panjang yang berdiri di hadapannya. "K-kau?!"

Sosok wanita bersurai merah panjang dengan iris violet itu tersenyum lembut. Naruto sedikit menitikkan air matanya dan ia berseru bahagia, " _KAA-SAN?!"_

Tubuh wanita itu sedikit oleng dan mundur beberapa langkah karena terjangan mendadak dari putranya. Naruto kini mendekap begitu erat wanita yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah ibunya tersebut. "Apakah aku bermimpi?" gumamnya lirih.

Wanita tersebut menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau tidak bermimpi Naruto. Aku adalah ibumu. Sebelum aku meninggal, aku sempat menyimpan beberapa energi kehidupanku dalam tubuhmu. Dan sekarang di alam bawah sadarmu ini kau dapat bertemu denganku. Sebelum itu, bagaimana kau bisa mengenali aku sebagai ibumu?" tanyanya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kini menatap wajah ibunya yang begitu cantik. Rambut merah panjang, iris violet keabuan, serta wajah yang tegas itu. Tak salah lagi, wanita ini memang ibunya. Uzumaki Kushina.

"Aku pernah diberitahu oleh _Jii-san_ tentang rupa _Kaa-san_ lewat foto. Selain itu, aku juga sempat melihat foto _Kaa-san_ di kamar _Onii_ - _san_. Madara _Jii_ - _san_ juga banyak memberitahuku perihal semua tentang _Kaa_ - _san_. Aku... aku begitu senang bisa melihatmu, _Kaa_ -san," tutur Naruto tulus.

Mendengar nama Madara disebut, raut Kushina untuk beberapa saat berubah kesal namun kini telah berganti ke sedia kala. Ia justru tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Lalu apa semuanya sehat? Ayahmu? Kakakmu? Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Naruto?"

Wajah Naruto berubah sendu. Rupanya, sosok Kushina berbeda dengan perkiraan dan harapannya. Naruto kira ibunya akan begitu peduli padanya. Ternyata tidak, Kushina juga peduli pada ayah dan kakaknya yang telah membencinya sedari dulu. Apakah ia egois jika berharap demikian?

"Mereka sehat, tentu saja," jawab Naruto lesu.

"Ada apa, hm? Kenapa wajahmu berubah lesu begitu? Berceritalah pada _Kaa_ - _san_ mumpung sekarang _Kaa_ - _san_ bisa bertemu denganmu, Naruto. Apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Kushina sambil menarik dagu putranya agar berani menatap mata violetnya langsung.

Seakan menyadari sesuatu, wajah lesu Naruto musnah begitu saja. Ini bukan saatnya untuk bersedih-sedih dan menangis. Ia akan menyeritakan semuanya pada ibunya sekarang karena apa yang dikatakan ibunya tadi benar. Ini adalah kesempatan satu-satunya yang ia miliki untuk bertemu dan berbincang dengan Kushina, ibunya.

Kushina tersenyum melihat wajah semangat Naruto. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita panjang Naruto. Kisah dimana Naruto dibenci oleh semua orang hingga hal-hal yang terjadi padanya dan kerajaan akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya diceritakan oleh Naruto, tak ada satu hal pun yang terlewat.

Dibeberapa kesempatan, ekspresi Kushina berubah-ubah. Ia begitu miris membayangkan seperti apa kisah kelam Naruto.

"Dan beginilah jadinya, aku terperangkap di alam sadarku sendiri sedangkan tubuhku dikendalikan oleh DEMOON bernama Kurama itu. Tapi ada untungnya. Aku beruntung karena sekarang aku bisa bertemu _Okaa_ - _san_ ," ujar Naruto dibarengi senyum yang merekah dibirbirnya.

Kushina turut tersenyum melihat senyum Naruto. _'Banyak hal yang telah terlewat, bahkan aku tak menyangka jika Mikoto telah tewas. Aku tahu jika itu bukan perbuatan Itachi. Pasti dia. Dia yang telah membunuh Mikoto. Ya, dia, Madara Uchiha!'_ batin Kushina.

"Ada satu hal yang akan ibu tanyakan padamu, Naruto." Mendengar itu, Naruto kini menatap ibunya serius.

"Apakah kau membenci ayah dan kakakmu? Dan... siapakah orang yang kau benci sekarang ini?" tanya Kushina. Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya. _'Apa maksud Kaa-san berkata begitu?'_ batinnya bertanya.

.

 **~oOoOo~**

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Sakura sambil membuka pintu rumahnya. Wajahnya begitu letih dan lelah karena ia terpaksa harus berjalan dari halte samping sekolah hingga rumahnya yang berjarak lumayan jauh. Alhasil, ia sampai rumah saat malam hari. Sakura pun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Huh, biarkan saja aku lelah. Mengingat kejadian antara aku dan Naruto tadi... rasanya lelahku lenyap begitu saja, kyaaaa!" seru Sakura dengan pipi merona karena mengingat adegan pernyataan cinta dari Naruto tadi.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau sudah gila? Pulang jam segini, pulangnya ketawa-ketawa tak jelas pula," sindir Akasuna Sasori, kakak sepupunya.

Langkah Sakura yang ingin menapak tangga menuju kamarnya harus terhenti ketika ia melewati ruang keluarga dan mendengar sindiran kakak sepupunya tersebut. Perempuan bersurai merah jambu itu tak segan untuk menatap tajam kakak sepupu merahnya itu. "Kau ini! Mengganggu saja!" hardik Sakura.

"Sakura! Kemarilah, _Tou_ - _san_ dan Sasori ingin sedikit berbincang denganmu." Mendengar perintah ayahnya, Sakura pun berjalan mendekati keduanya dan duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

" _Kaa_ - _san_ , mana?" tanya Sakura sambil menengok kanan kiri mencari ibunya.

"Oh, ibumu? Ia tadi keluar untuk arisan bersama dengan ibu-ibu komplek sebelah," jawab Sasori. Sakura yang mendengar itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, ibunya itu memang tukang arisan. Kini netra Sakura menyorot ayahnya serius.

"Jadi, ada apa? Kenapa _Tou_ - _san_ dan Sasori _Nii_ - _san_ mengajakku untuk turut serta berbincang? Sejujurnya aku begitu lelah hari ini," keluh Sakura.

"Bagaimana perkembangan tugas yang kuberikan padamu untuk membuat _vampire_ yang menjadi sarang DEMOON bertekuk lutut padamu itu?" tanya ayah Sakura. Pria bernama Haruno Kizashi itu memandang Sakura serius.

Sakura mengalihkan padangannya ke arah jendela besar di sampingnya yang memperlihatkan rumah-rumah tetangga, termasuk rumah Naruto. Iris _emerald_ Sakura menatap rumah Naruto tanpa berkedip. Sekelebat adegannya dengan Naruto di halte tadi terekam di pikiran Sakura.

Inilah alasan mengapa ia ragu untuk menerima janji Naruto yang menyuruhnya agar tidak untuk meninggalkan pemuda Namikaze itu. Jujur, sampai detik ini Sakura belum merasakan perasaan cinta pada pemuda itu. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri jika Sakura merasa nyaman di samping Naruto.

Sakura menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto semata hanya untuk menjalankan tugas dari ayahnya. Sebenarnya, sejak pertama kali Sakura bertemu dengan Menma dan keluarganya, ia tahu jika mereka semua adalah vampire meskipun mereka tak pernah menyatakan langsung hal itu.

Naluri _vampire_ _hunter_ milik Kizashi, ayah Sakura nampakanya menitis pada putri semata wayangnya. Sakura dapat dengan mudah mengenali apakah orang itu _vampire_ atau bukan.

Sakura selama ini bersikap biasa saja pada Naruto dan keluarganya karena ia tahu mereka bukanlah _vampire_ jahat. Jadi selama ini, Sakura hanyalah mengikuti alur permainan yang dibuat oleh Menma, Karin, Sasuke, dan Naruto.

Mereka semua tertipu akan topeng yang dikenakan Sakura. Dan mereka semua tak menyadari betapa bengisnya Sakura ketika memburu para _vampire_ di berbagai hutan baik di Jepang sendiri maupun di Eropa. Naluri _vampire_ _hunter_ sang ayah begitu kuat tertanam pada diri Sakura.

Namun ketika Sakura mengenal sosok Naruto. Ada bagian dari dirinya yang berubah. Sakura merasa sangat nyaman bersama Naruto. Ia bahkan seolah melupakan fakta jika Naruto adalah _vampire_ yang menjadi sarang dari DEMOON.

Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu jika Naruto adalah DEMOON? Sekali lagi, jangan remehkan Haruno Sakura. Ia adalah sosok pemburu _vampire_ yang sangat handal. Namun dalam kasus ini ia ragu untuk menaklukkan Naruto. Setengah dari dirinya tak kuasa untuk menyakiti bahkan menyentuh pemuda Namikaze itu.

"Hei! Kenapa kau malah melamun?" protes tak terima Sasori. Sudah ada hampir lima menit ia menanti jawaban Sakura namun gadis merah jambu itu justru tak kunjung menjawab.

Mendengar lamunannya diganggu, Sakura mendelik tajam ke arah Sasori. Namun tak lama kemudian ia menatap Kizashi dan Sasori serius. "Seperti dugaan kalian. Pada akhirnya, Naruto menyatakan cintanya padaku," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Lalu? Kau tentu menerimanya, 'kan?" tanya Sasori dan Kizashi serempak.

Sakura _sweatdrop_ melihat hal itu, gadis merah muda itu terdengar menghelakan nafasnya. "Tentu saja. Sudahlah, hari ini aku begitu lelah. Aku ke kamar dulu ya? Besok aku juga akan mengikuti kegiatan kemah selama tiga hari di hutan kematian Otogakure. Aku ingin bersiap dulu," ujar Sakura sambil berdiri hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Kemah di Oto? Apa juga bersama Naruto?" tanya Sasori menggebu. Kizashi yang mendengar itu juga mengangguk antusias.

Sakura tersenyum miring, langkahnya di anak tangga terhenti dan berbalik menatap ayah dan kakak sepupunya. "Tentu sajalah, kemah ini diadakan untuk seluruh siswa _Konoha High School_ dan _Oto High School_. Jadi otomatis Naruto juga ikutlah. Sudahlah, aku harus bergegas," ucapnya.

Kizashi memandang putri tunggalnya serius. "Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, Sakura. Jangan pernah kau jatuh cinta pada _vampire_ manapun. Termasuk Namikaze Naruto," ucapnya yang diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Sakura. Gadis berambut bak permen kapas itu melenggang begitu saja menuju kamarnya.

.

 **~oOoOo~**

.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia masih terus memandang dalam-dalam sosok Uzumaki Kushina, ibunya. "Aku bingung," jawab Naruto yang membuat Kushina mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Dibilang benci juga tidak. Aku tak pernah menbenci _Tou-sama_ ataupun _Nii-sama._ Aku justru sangat menghormati mereka. Tapi aku begitu kecewa pada mereka, terutama _Tou-sama_. Jika memang ia tak pernah mengharapkan kehadiranku di dunia ini, untuk apa kau dan _Tou-sama_ menghadirkanku, _Kaa-san_?" tanya Naruto.

Kushina yang mendengar itu menatap putranya sendu. Ia tak punya tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan sepele tersebut. "Untuk sekarang, hal yang paling kubenci di dunia ini adalah aku. Diriku sendiri," lanjut Naruto.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membenci dirimu sendiri, Naruto?" tanya Kushina tak mengerti. Naruto tersenyum.

"Untuk apa aku harus membenci orang yang nantinya akan mendatangkan rasa dendam dalam diriku? Aku membenci diriku karena begitu banyak hal salah yang telah kuperbuat, aku membenci diriku karena aku juga lemah. Aku tak berguna di dunia ini. Bahkan beberapa hari lagi dapat dipastikan jika aku akan tewas," cerita Naruto panjang lebar.

Kushina tersenyum nanar, ia arahkan tangan putihnya untuk menyentuh pundak Naruto. Memberikan dorongan agar putranya lebih kuat lagi.

"Aku begitu bangga padamu. Kau lebih memilih membenci dirimu sendiri dibandingkan orang lain. Tapi tak seharusnya kau membenci dirimu. Memangnya sampai kapan kau mampu bertahan menanggung beban ini di pundakmu? Lihatlah dirimu, Naruto. Kau yang sekarang begitu rapuh," nasehat Kushina.

Tak ada respon berarti dari putra bungsu Minato itu. "Ada suatu hal penting yang harus kuberitahukan padamu," ujar Kushina. Naruto yag mendengar itu menyorot Kushina dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Percayalah, Minato keras padamu itu dikarenakan ia ingin mendidikmu menjadi seseorang yang kuat. Ia tahu kau punya potensi untuk menjadi kuat, maka dari itu ia mendidik mentalmu sejak kecil karena kau istimewa, Naruto. Kau adalah seorang DEMOON. Seorang ayah tak punya alasan sedikitpun untuk membenci anaknya sendiri," ujar Kushina dengan sorot mata kejujuran.

Naruto sedikit melebarkan matanya, "Benarkah itu?" Kushina merespon dengan anggukan mantap.

Kushina terlihat menghelakan nafasnya. Ia akan menceritakan sebuah cerita penting yang tak diketahui siapapun kepada Naruto. Cerita antara dirinya dan Minato. "Beberapa minggu sebelum kau lahir..."

.

 _"Kushina! Kushina!" teriak Minato bak orang kesetanan di sepanjang koridor kastil kerajaan. Ia membuka pintu kamar tidurnya dan Kushina dengan kasar. Di dalam kamar, ia menangkap sosok Kushina dengan perut buncitnya yang sedang bermain bersama anaknya, Menma._

 _Kushina mengernyit heran menatap suami tercintanya. "Ada apa, Minato-kun?" tanya Kushina cemas._

 _"Sebelum itu, Menma! Bisakah kau keluar sebentar Tou-san ada perlu dengan ibumu," pinta Minato. Menma kecil yang mendengar itu mengangguk patuh dan segera keluar dari kamar kedua orang tuanya tanpa protes._

 _"Jadi ada apa?" tanya Kushina sembari mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Kini ia tengah mengandung 9 bulan, dan beberapa minggu lagi anak keduanya akan hadir di dunia ini._

 _Minato menatap sendu Kushina dan calon anaknya. "Madara Jii-sama. Beliau menyuruhku untuk membunuhmu, Kushina," ucap Minato lirih. Ia tak kuasa mengatakan hal itu pada istrinya._

 _Gerakan tangan Kushina yang mengelus perutnya terhenti. Ia memandang Minato horor. "Apakah secepat ini? Apa kau tak bercanda Minato? Apakah tidak cukup orang tua itu membunuh seluruh klan Uzumaki, dia juga ingin membunuh menantunya?" tanya Kushina tak percaya._

 _"Aku tak mungkin melakukan ini. Aku tak mungkin membunuhmu karena aku begitu mencintaimu. Kau bahkan telah keberitahu segala hal tentang latar belakang diriku dan keluargaku yang merupakan seorang vampire," tutur Minato dengan titik air mata di sudut iris safirnya._

 _"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, Minato. Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu, apalagi putra kedua kita saja belum melihat dunia ini, Minato. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kushina sembari menatap nanar perutnya yang buncit._

 _Kushina dibutakan dengan cinta. Meski ia tahu Minato dan ia beda dunia, ia bersikukuh untuk tetap menikahi pria berklan Namikaze itu. Minato seorang vampire dan ia manusia. Ia tak peduli akan hal itu, karena ia mencintai Minato._

 _"Aku pun tak sanggup untuk melukaimu. Biarlah aku yang mati karena aku tak bisa menjalankan tugas ini, Kushina," ujar Minato yang membuat Kushina menggeleng tak terima. Isakan tangis keluar begitu saja dari kedua pasangan suami istri ini._

 _Sesuatu ide gila terlintas di pikiran Kushina. "Aku memiliki rencana, Minato," ucap wanita Uzumaki itu bahagia._

 _"Rencana?" tanya Minato ragu. Kushina yang mendengar itu mengangguk tegas._

 _"Biarlah semua berjalan biasa sampai hari kelahiran Naruto, putra kedua kita tiba. Saat itu tiba kita akan memainkan sedikit drama. Setelah itu, kita berdua juga Menma dan Naruto harus lari dari Otogakure. Kita bisa pergi ke luar kota bahkan ke luar negeri. Satu tujuan kita, kita semua harus menghindari Uchiha Madara," ucap Kushina serius._

 _._

"Namun hal yang tak pernah kuduga justru terjadi. Sehari sebelum kau lahir, Madara memanipulasi pola pikir ayahmu. Semua hal yang telah kurencanakan dengan Minato hancur total. Pada akhirnya, aku harus menerima kenyataan jika aku tewas ditangan suami yang begitu kucintai dan meninggalkanmu juga Menma."

Naruto yang mendengar itu menggeleng tak percaya. " _Kaa-san_ , apakah kau berbohong? Madara _Jii-san_ yang kukenal tidak mungkin merencanakan pembunuhan pada istri dari cucunya sendiri! Ia juga tak mungkin memanupulasi pikiran _Tou-sama_. Ia bahkan bilang jika _Kaa-san_ tewas saat itu karena efek persalinan. Jadi ceritamu ini palsu begitu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tak berbohong padamu, Naruto! Madara tak sebaik yang kau kenal. Ia adalah seorang serigala berbulu domba. Percayalah pada _Kaa-san_ dan tolong jauhi Madara," pinta Kushina tegas.

Wajah Naruto berubah datar. "Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah menjauhi Madara _Jii-san_ sampai kapan pun. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang peduli padaku sampai detik ini. Bahkan ia lebih peduli padaku daripada _Tou-sama_. Ia baik, aku mengenalnya dekat!" tolak Naruto.

Kushina yang mendengar itu menghela nafas. Minato terlalu tegas pada Naruto sampai ia membuang sisi kepeduliannya pada putra pirangnya ini. Kushina menduga jika hal inilah yang membuat Madara tertarik dengan Naruto dan membuat Naruto dekat dengan sosoknya.

Naruto adalah raga DEMOON dan Madara pasti ingin mendapatkannya untuk kelangsungan hidupnya semata. Dan parahnya, Naruto percaya begitu saja atas bualan-bualan yang dilontarkan oleh kakek buyutnya itu dan menjadikan Madara sebagai satu-satunya sosok yang ia percayai sampai sekarang.

"Ibu tak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku bukanlah sosok ibu yang baik untukmu Naruto. Aku bahkan baru menemuimu sekarang. Satu hal yang perlu kusampaikan. Jika kau memang tak mau untuk menjauhi kakek buyutmu, aku berpesan padamu agar selalu berhati-hati padanya. Karena sekali lagi kutegaskan, ia sosok serigala berbulu domba," ujar Kushina serius.

Naruto yang mendengar itu akhirnya luluh dan mengangguk agar ibunya puas dan bahagia. Ia masih memandang serius ibunya.

"Satu hal lagi, janganlah engkau membenci ayahmu. Minato adalah sosok yang baik dan tegas. Aku beruntung memiliki suami seperti ia. Minato melakukan semua hal itu padamu semata-mata agar kau menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Percayalah padaku, karena perkataan seorang ibu selalu benar," tutur Kushina.

Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan ibunya. Apakah itu benar? Apakah benar jika selama ini ayahnya masih peduli padanya?

"Aku percaya jika _Tou-sama_ masih sayang dan peduli padaku. Aku berjanji tak akan membencinya karena aku juga menyayanginya. Sesuai perkataan _Kaa-san_ tadi. Mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha menjaga jarak dari Madara _Jii-san_. Mungkin lain kali aku harus membuktikannya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri pasal kelicikan Madara _Jii_ - _san_ ," jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum ramah.

Kushina tersenyum bangga, ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Putra bungsunya ini benar-benar berhati malaikat. Ia begitu beruntung memiliki Naruto. Dengan sigap, Kushina langsung mendekap erat remaja beriris safir itu.

"Seperti ceritamu tadi, jika ayahmu menganggap Menma sebagai anak kesayangannya. Maka aku akan menganggapmu sebagai putra kesayanganku. _Arigatou_ Naruto, _arigatou_. _Arigatou_ karena kau telah memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjadi ibu dari seseorang berhati malaikat seperti dirimu," ujar Kushina disela-sela tangisnya.

"Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu _Kaa-san_. Aku sangat menyayangimu, _Tou-sama_ , dan _Nii-sama_. Dan aku tak pernah membenci kalian. Terima kasih karena kalian telah hadir dalam hidupku," balas Naruto dalam dekapan Kushina.

Hati Kushina semakin trenyuh mendengar penuturan putranya. Air mata semakin deras turun dari iris violetnya. "Sepertinya, _Kaa-san_ harus segera kembali. Ini bukan tempat _Kaa-san_ lagi, urusan Kaa-san di dunia telah selesai. Aku begitu lega karena sudah berbincang denganmu, Naruto," ujarnya sembari melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Kita berpisah?" tanya Naruto sedih. Kushina pun mengangguk lemah. Namun tak lama kenudian, ia tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, dan kini saatnya kau juga kembali!" seru wanita Uzumaki ini.

"Kembali?" beo Naruto. Kushina tertawa mendengar pertanyaan polos putranya. Atmosfer berat di alam bawah sadar Naruto tadi lenyap seketika ketika keduanya saling berbagi keceriaan.

"Memangnya sampai kapan kau mau mendekam diri di alam sadarmu? Apa kau lupa jika kini tubuhmu sedang dalam kendali DEMOON? Kau harus segera mengambil alih tubuhmu, Naruto." Naruto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya karena baru menyadarinya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengendalikan tubuhku, lagi?"

Kushina yamg mendengar itu tersenyum miring. "Kau meremehkanku, ya?" Setelah ia berkata itu, iris violet Kushina tertutup. Dengan mata terpejam, Kushina menggumamkan beberapa kata mantra yang susah dimengerti Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang tengah kau laku-" Ucapan Naruto terhenti ketika dengan tiba-tiba Kushina menyentuh dada kiri Naruto yang merupakan letak dari jantungnya. Tak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi, perlahan mata Naruto menutup dan melenyapkan iris safir indah pemuda itu. Dan kegelapan pun memenuhi pandangan Naruto.

Sebelum tubuh Naruto terjatuh karena pingsan, dengan sigap Kushina menangkap tubuh putra bungsunya itu. "Aku bangga memilikimu, Naruto. Kau tenang saja, aku telah mengunci kembali segel DEMOON. Kau bisa kembali mengendalikan tubuhmu ketika kau sadar dari pingsan nanti," ucapnya sembari membaringkan Naruto.

Melihat beberapa partikel cahaya yang mulai mengelilinginya, Kushina bergumam lirih, "Sepertinya waktuku sampai di sini. Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Jaga dirimu baik-baik _Kaa-san_ percaya jika kau pasti akan selamat dari ritual penyerahan jiwa itu. Aku menyayangimu." Tak lupa, Kushina menyempatkan untuk mendaratkan ciuman di kening Naruto.

Partikel cahaya itu pun kemudian hilang tak berbekas bersama lenyapnya sosok Kushina. Semuanya hilang dan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini tengah berbaring di permukaan air bak samudera itu dengan senyum kecil terukir di wajahnya.

.

 **-OoOoO-**

.

Sasuke dan Naruto kini tengah berjalan santai menuju rumah tempat tinggal mereka. Tak ada obrolan, nyanyian, ataupun siulan yang menemani perjalanan mereka berdua. Suasana yang tercipta antara kedua pemuda _vampire_ ini terkesan canggung.

 _'Aku tak mengerti. Ada sesuatu hal aneh yang tak kusadari mendera tubuh Naruto. Tapi apa?'_ tanya DEMOON dalam benaknya ketika menyadari sebuah kejanggalan pada tubuh Naruto yang sekarang ia kendalikan.

 _'Naruto kuperhatikan dari tadi berkeringat dingin. Sebenarnya ada apa?'_ tanya Sasuke dalam batinnya tak mengerti. Mata oniksnya terus menerus melirik sosok pemuda pirang di sampingnya.

 _ **"Fuinjutsu : Jurus penyegel! Perintahku adalah absolut, tak terbantah oleh langit dan bumi. Kuperintahkan kau jiwa dari iblis bulan biru. Tersegellah kembali!"**_

Sebuah suara terngiang-ngiang dikepala Naruto. Sontak ia pun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Iris Naruto melebar sempurna, siapakah gerangan orang yang telah mengucapkan mantra penyegel itu?

DEMOON tak akan membiarkan jika jiwanya tersegel lagi dalam tubuh Naruto. Tapi sebelum ia bertindak lebih lanjut, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik jiwanya kembali ke dalam alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Tak ada pilihan lain, sepertinya jiwa DEMOON yang kini mengendalikan tubuh Naruto harus kembali terkurung dalam diri _vampire_ pirang ini meskipun belum puas ia menikmati indahnya dunia.

"Naruto kau tak apa?" tanya Sasuke curiga karena tiba-tiba sepupu pirangnya itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Tak ada respon yang Sasuke dapat dari Naruto. Tubuh Naruto justru ambruk jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menopang tubuh adik sepupunya agar tak menyentuh permukaan tanah. Naruto kini dalam keadaan pingsan.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu, Naruto?" gumam Sasuke tak habis pikir. Tanpa basa-basi, putra bungsu Uchiha Fugaku itu segera melesat menggunakan jurus teleportasinya sembari memapah Naruto menuju rumah Menma.

Naruto sedari tadi memang aneh. Sasuke menduga jika, tubuh Naruto dari tadi dikuasai oleh jiwa DEMOON. Sejak pemuda pirang itu sadar dari pingsannya beberapa jam yang lalu, ia menunjukkan gelagat aneh seolah ia bukan Naruto yang Sasuke kenal. Inilah yang membuat presepsi Sasuke jika Naruto dikendalikan DEMOON bertambah kuat.

Sasuke tak mau berpikir lebih dalam lagi. Ia hanya berharap jika presepsinya salah dan Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Satu hal yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang adalah memastikan kondisi adik sepupunya ini baik-baik saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **A/n :** _Halo! Udah lama aja aku gak nongol /Udah sebulan, woy!/. Hehehe, maaf maaf! Kemarin aku sempat kehilangan mood nulis. Dan justru membikin story baru /Promosi, eak/. Jadi sebagai permohonan maafnya, aku panjangin word di chapter ini XD. Moga gak bosan ya? ^_^_

 _._

 _ **Namikaze Aira :**_ _"Uwoh! Salam kenal juga XD. Untuk masalah up date, maaf. Maaf banget, aku orangnya gak menentu. Jadi gak bisa jawab pasti pasal jadwal up date. Gomenne, karena gak bisa up date kilat juga T^T. Aku jadi gak enak. Thx for RnR!"_

 _._

 _ **Guest :**_ _"Untuk masalah itu. Sepertinya gak deh. Hehe, atau mungkin iya? Entahlah, aku belum bisa jawab sekarang. Baca terus aja ya? Thx for RnR."_

 _._

 _ **Eleorans :**_ _"Sip dah~ di sini udah aku jelasin kenapa Sakura ragu menerima cinta Naruto. Untuk pasal Menma, ah! Kapan-kapan aja lah :D. Thx for RnR!"_

 _._

 _ **Guest :**_ _"Dah lanjut, tapi kelamaan XD. Thx for RnR!"_

 _._

 _ **Kia :**_ _"Kayaknya nasib Naruto akhir-akhir ini jelek XD /Ditabok/. Begitulah, tapi untungnya Naruto udah kembali ke tubuhnya lagi ch depan. Makasih banget support-nya! :D. Thx for RnR!"_

 _._

 _ **Fahri-kun 13 :**_ _"Wkwkwk iya udah lumutan. Ini udah up date. Sorry lama :D. Thx for RnR!"_

 _._

 _ **Hendry :**_ _"Aku anak asli Jawa Timur, kok. Emang kenapa ya? Hehe. Thx for RnR!"_

 _._

 _ **Itu aja balasan buat reviewer yang non-login. Yang udah login juga udah kubalas lewat PM. Sankyuu udah RnR! Tunggu ch depan ya? RnR again, please ^_^!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Kizashi menatap garang Sakura yang saat ini berdiri dengan posisi melindungi Naruto. "Tak akan kubiarkan, _Tou_ - _san_ melukai Naruto!" tolaknya mutlak.

Kizashi memang dari awal berniat menghabisi _vampire_ di dunia ini, termasuk pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Tapi, kenapa putrinya ini begitu keras kepala dan kukuh mempertahankan Naruto?

"Dia adalah _vampire_! Dan _vampire_ harus dimusnahkan sampai tak tersisa di dunia ini! Jadi, minggir dari sana, Sakura!" titah Kizashi sambil mengacungkan senapan khusus untuk menghabisi Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke arah Sakura, meskipun gadis itu tak mampu melihatnya.

"Aku tak apa, lebih baik kau pergi saja, Sakura- _senpai_ ," gumamnya yang terdengar jelas di gendang telinga Sakura.

Mendengar hal tersebut, langsung saja Sakura menatap Naruto kaget. "Apa yang kau katakan?! Tak 'kan kubiarkan kau dilukai barang sedikit pun oleh ayahku!"

"Cukup kutahu, bahwa cintamu padaku itu tulus saja aku sudah bahagia. Jika ini memang akhirnya, maka aku siap jika harus tewas di tangan ayahmu."

Kizashi semakin geram, ia tak suka dengan bualan _vampire_ muda itu. Tak peduli dengan Sakura, ia harus melenyapkan vampir itu sekarang juga. "Sakura, minggir kau!"

Sakura tak bergeming, dan ini membuat Kizashi semakin marah. Naruto menyadari gelagat Kizashi yang ingin melancarkan senapannya.

Dengan gerakan membalik yang cukup cepat, Naruto kini telah berada di depan Sakura dengan posisi mendekap gadis itu agar terhindar dari peluru senapan.

 **DOR!**

Jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak ketika tubuh Naruto ambruk di pelukannya. "N-naruto...," ucapnya terbata.

Naruto tak sengaja memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Sakura sayu.

"A-aku bahagia telah mengenalmu, _senpai_. Jika memang sekarang aku mati, aku bahagia karena mati di dalam pelukanmu. T-terima kasih, Sakura- _chan_..."

Naruto terlepas begitu saja dari pelukan Sakura dan jatuh di lantai rumahnya. Ini 'kah akhirnya? Jika Naruto harus mati di tangan sang ayah?

Apa kisah cintanya begitu tragis seperti ini? Ia tak tahu pasti sekarang, satu hal yang ia pikirkan. Naruto telah tiada karena keegoisannya _._

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 **HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Warning :** Vampire-fic, OOC, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Typo[s],

 _Flashback_

 **EFEK SUARA**

 _'Batin'_

 **Pairing :** NaruSaku

.

.

"TIDAKKK! NARUTOO!" teriak Sakura dan langsung bangun seketika dari posisi tidurnya. Keringat dingin tampak jelas membasahi parasnya.

Ketika Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, ia mendapati Ino Yamanaka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

"Syukurlah, kau sudah bangun. Aku begitu khawatir tadi, kau terus berteriak sambil memanggil-manggil Naruto. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau mimpi buruk?" tanya Ino sambil menyodorkan air mineral botol pada Sakura.

Sakura baru teringat jika saat ini, ia tengah melakukan _camping_ di hutan Otogakure. Ia juga begitu bersyukur karena tadi hanyalah mimpi.

Ia tak tahu harus apa jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Naruto yang tewas di tangan ayahnya sendiri adalah momok yang begitu mengerikan bagi Sakura.

"Kau benar, aku bermimpi buruk tadi."

Ino menghela nafas lega, namun tak lama kemudian sebuah seringaian menggoda muncul di bibirnya. "Hoo, yang mentang-mentang baru jadian nih, ye. Si Naruto udah dijadikan bahan mimpi segala."

Muka Sakura memerah samar. "Aish, berisik!"

Ino tertawa geli, "Sudah-sudah. Ayo kita keluar, beberapa menit lagi akan diadakan acara api unggun."

.

 **~0o0o0~**

.

Menma menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia melihat sekeliling dimana para siswa _Konoha High School_ maupun _Oto High School_ yang mulai berkumpul mengitari api unggun.

"Apa yang kau pelototi, _Menma-nii?_ " tanya Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Menma. Hal ini tentu saja membuat pemuda merah itu terkejut bukan main.

"Adik nakal! Kau kira aku sedang memelototi gadis-gadis begitu? Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Naruto!" bantah Menma yang langsung dibalas oleh gelak tawa adiknya.

Menma termenung sesaat, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto tertawa bebas sejak penghukuman beberapa tahun lalu. Akankah adiknya ini telah terbebas dari segel yang mengunci emosinya?

"Naruto, apa ... apa segel itu telah hilang?" tanya Menma tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto terdiam seketika. Pemuda pirang itu tampak bingung ingin menjawab apa.

"Anoo... soal itu aku-"

Maito Guy tiba-tiba berseru memanggil siswa-siswi baik dari KHS maupun OHS. "Pengumuman! Semuanya mari berkumpul di tengah lapangan! Acara api unggun telah siap untuk dimulai!"

Naruto tersenyum ke arah Menma. "Kau dengar itu, _Nii-sama?_ Ayo cepat kita ke sana!" ujarnya sambil berlari menarik tangan Menma.

"Eh? Tapi kau belum selesai bicara ta-"

"Ck, ayolah! Kau ini lambat sekali!" sergah Naruto cepat yang membuat Menma menghela nafas kasar. Naruto ini memang begitu keras kepala.

Hampir sepertiga dari luas Hutan Kematian Otogakure digunakan untuk kegiatan _camping_ pihak SMA Konoha dan Oto. Semua siswa dari kedua sekolah pun tampak antusias mengikuti acara ini, termasuk para guru.

Kegiatan _camping_ ini juga menghadirkan tamu istimewa yakni Raja Otogakure, Namikaze Minato. Sang raja saat ini nampak duduk di singgasana yang telah dipersiapkan khusus oleh kedua pihak sekolah selaku penyelenggara.

Baik guru maupun siswa KHS tak ada satu pun yang tahu perihal semua warga Otogakure adalah vampire. Mereka semua berbaur akur, tanpa mengetahui jika nyawanya dapat hilang sewaktu-waktu.

Naruto melihat sekeliling area tempat diselenggarakan api unggun dengan wajah antusias. Ada banyak siswa yang berkumpul di sini, termasuk beberapa orang temannya dari Oto sewaktu ia menginjak _Junior High School._ Sementara Menma hanya menatap aneh adiknya yang tak biasa ini.

"Eh? Naruto! Menma _-sama_!" seru seseorang di samping Naruto. Kedua saudara itu langsung saja menoleh ke sumber suara.

Mata biru Naruto tampak berbinar cerah. "Ah! Gaara! Ya ampun, kau sudah besar saja!"

Menma menatap aneh adiknya, yang ia tahu Naruto itu tak pernah melontarkan lelucon, tapi ini? Seharusnya adiknya ini tahu jika temannya ini bukan bayi yang sudah berubah ke fase dewasa.

Gaara tertawa renyah. "Kau ini. Sudah berapa lama ya kita tak bertemu?"

"Ah? Berapa lama ya? Kita terakhir bertemu ketika kelulusan SMP dulu. Aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu sohibku saat SMP di sini."

Naruto dan Gaara terlibat obrolan yang cukup lama, mengabaikan Menma. Menma dan Naruto memang terpaut 5 tahun. Jadi, ia tak begitu mengenal Gaara karena ia bukan temannya. Jika masalah teman, Menma sebaya dengan Itachi.

Yang ia tahu, Gaara adalah seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi vampir karena digigit vampir lain dan ini menjadikan dirinya sebagai golongan vampir berkasta rendah. Berbeda dengan ia dan Naruto yang notabenenya adalah keturunan vampir kalangan atas.

Ketika asik mengobrol dengan Gaara, mata Naruto tak sengaja menemukan Sakura. "Oi! _Senpai!_ Kemarilah, aku punya teman yang ingin kukenalkan padamu!"

Sakura yang tengah berdiri di samping Ino tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan Naruto. Pemuda itu nampak melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Alhasil, ia pun mencoba untuk menemui Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketika tiba di hadapan Naruto. Gadis ini tak menyadari keberadaan Menma ataupun Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, ia lalu memutar tubuh Gaara untuk berhadapan dengan seniornya ini. "Perkenalkan dia adalah Sabaku Gaara, sahabatku sejak SMP. Dan Gaara, kenalkan ini adalah Haruno Sakura, seniorku di KHS!"

 **DEG!**

Mata _emerald_ Sakura melebar kaget ketika menatap pemuda di hadapannya. Begitu pula Gaara, ia terkejut bukan main ketika mendapati keberadaan Sakura di sini.

' _Rambut merah. Mata panda. Tato 'Ai' di dahi. Tak salah lagi, akankah ia Gaara? Gaara, sahabat yang pernah kucintai ketika kelas 1 SMP dulu?'_ batin Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Naruto memandang selidik keduanya yang saling terdiam. Sementara Menma, ia sibuk berbincang dengan salah satu vampir Otogakure sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran Sakura.

"Loh? Kok diam semua sih? Ada apa ini? Ayo kenalan, dong!" ucap Naruto tak sabar.

Gaara dan Sakura masih saling menatap dalam diam. Tak terasa, air mata telah menganak di sudut mata Sakura.

"G-gaara?" tanya Sakura mematiskan.

.

 _Gaara dan Sakura sudah bersahabat sejak Sekolah Dasar, letak rumah mereka yang berhadapan membuat ikatan persabatan antara keduanya semakin erat. Mereka bahkan masih bersahabat hingga SMP. Dan disaat menginjak SMP inilah Sakura mulai merasakan cinta ke Gaara._

 _Saat itu, Sakura menangis memohon pada kedua orang tuanya agar diperbolehkan melihat konser boyband Bangtan Boys asal Korea._

" _Jika ayah bilang tidak ya tidak! Titik!"_

" _HUWAAA! TOU-SAN JAHAT!"_

 _Kedua ayah dan anak ini terlibat dalam perdebatan alot yang cukup lama. Tak ada yang mau mengalah satu sama lain. Keduanya saling mengandalkan ego._

 _Sementara Mebuki, tampak menghela mafas melihat perdebatan suami dan anaknya. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia dikejutkan oleh bel pintu yang tiba-tiba berbunyi._

 _Setelah kembali memasuki rumah, Mebuki berjalan dengan seorang anak yang seumuran dengan Sakura, Gaara. Ketika mengetahui kedatangan Gaara, Sakura langsung berlari ke arah temannya tersebut dan meminta Gaara untuk membelanya._

" _Saya berjanji dengan taruhan nyawa saya, Oji-san. Saya akan melindungi Sakura selama konser berlangsung jadi tenang saja," tutur Gaara tenang._

 _Kizashi menghela nafas. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik setelah putra tunggal dari rekan bisnisnya ini berkata demikian. Dengan hati yang tak ikhlas, Kizashi pun akhirnya memperbolehkan Sakura untuk menonton konser._

" _YATTAA! TOU-CHAN BAIK! AKU SAYANG, TOU-CHAN!" ujar Sakura sambil memeluk ayahnya girang._

" _Hm... hm... hm...," sahut Kizashi dongkol._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jam ditengah taman kota menunjukkan pukul 11.05 malam. Angin berhembus menusuk tulang Gaara dan Sakura yang berjalan tak jauh dari taman menuju ke sebuah gang._

" _Kau tahu tadi? Jungkook-oppa itu aslinya sangat tampannnnnn!" puji Sakura dengan emeraldnya yang menyiratkan rasa kagum luar biasa._

 _Gaara sedikit merengut. "Kau kira cowok di sampingmu ini kurang tampan apa?"_

 _Sakura terkikik. Mereka tampak berbelok ke sebuah gang sepi yang sedikit minim pencahayaan. Dengan gerakan gemas, putri tunggal Kizashi Haruno itu memcubit pipi Gaara hingga sang empu mengeluh kesakitan._

" _Iya-iya. Gaara-chan ini memang yang paling tampan sedunia!"_

" _Aku memang tampan! Tapi lepaskan, cubitanmu ini membuatku sakit tahu!" balas sengit Gaara. Sakura langsung menghentikan cubitannya dan menghadiahi Gaara dengan gelak tawa._

 _Mereka cukup lama menyusuri gang yang sepi ini. Bulan purnama tampak menyembul di balik awan-awan yang bergumul. Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada seseorang yang mengintai mereka dengan mata merahnya yang menyala._

" _Aku merasakan keanehan," komentar Sakura. Tak lama setelah itu tampak sosok wanita bersurai ungu dengan jubah yang membalut tubuhnya. Mulutnya membentuk ukiran seringai._

" _Heh, tak sebaiknya anak-anak seperti kalian keluyuran di jam segini," komentar wanita itu._

 _Gaara langsung melangkah ke depan melindungi Sakura. Matanya menatap waspada sosok tersebut yang pastinya adalah orang jahat._

 _Sementara tanpa disadari Gaara, Sakura yang dilindunginya tampak menatap sosok itu dengan mata yang bergetar._

" _Sosok ini...?" gumam Sakura begitu lirih._

" _Kami hanya ingin pulang. Tolong, ijinkan kami pulang, Nona," ujar Gaara baik-baik. Sudah seharusnya orang jahat diajak bicara baik-baik dari pada dikurang ajari yang justru membuat mereka semakin menjadi._

 _Wanita itu menyeringai dan dengan perlahan berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. "Sebelumnya, perkenalkan namaku adalah Guren. Ketenanganmu dapat diacungi jempol, Bocah!"_

 _Wanita itu berhenti tepat setengah meter dari Gaara dan Sakura. Sakura semakin mempererat genggamannya ke tubuh Gaara. "G-gaara...," ujar Sakura._

" _Jangan macam-macam dengan kami!" tanggap Gaara._

 _Guren tampak sumringah. "Hoo, kau menarik sekali. Tapi sayang hidupmu hanya sampai di sini!" Wanita bersurai ungu itu lalu melesat dengan kecepatan yang setara dengan cahaya ke arah Gaara._

 _Pemuda bersurai merah itu tak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Ia tak berkutik sama sekali tatkala sebuah taring yang tiba-tiba mengoyak lehernya. Rasanya begitu panas, sakit, dan nyeri. Sensasi ini begitu mengerikan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa mati rasa._

" _G-gaara?" Mata Sakura melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan horror._

 _Mata wanita itu kini menyala dengan warna merah pekat. Seringaian bengis masih terpatri di wajahnya ketika menghisap darah Gaara._

 _Pemuda bersurai merah bata itu jatuh tak berdaya ke tanah setelah Guren dengan gampangnya membuang Gaara. Sementara, Sakura masih diam dengan tubuh bergetar hebat._

 _Sakura dari awal memang telah menyadari gelagat aneh wanita bersurai ungu ini. Menjadi putri seorang vampire hunter profesional, menjadikan dirinya peka akan keberadaan vampire._

'A-apa? Kenapa jadinya seperti ini? Gaara?! Apa ia mati? Seharusnya... seharusnya sejak awal kuberitahu dia jika wanita ini adalah vampir!' _batin Sakura._

 _Sakura langsung menangis dan berusaha membangunkan sang sahabat. "Gaara! Gaara! Kumohon bangunlah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_

 _Tangan putihnya dengan gemetar menepuk wajah Gaara yang mulai pucat. Tanpa diduga, Gaara yang dalam kondisi begitu lemah memegang pergelangan tangan Sakura._

 _Mata Sakura melebar terkejut. "G-gaara? K-kau baik-baik saja? Gaara! Bertahanlah sebentar aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit!"_

 _Mata jade itu nampak begitu sayu. "T-tidak... tidak Sakura. Waktuku... waktuku sudah habis. Cepat pergi dari sini, sebelum iblis wanita itu menterangmu, S-sakura..."_

 _"Hiks... hiks... Kau tak boleh berkata seperti itu! Kau pasti kuat! Aku tak mau pergi jika kau tak pergi juga!"_

 _Sementara Guren memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya dengan datar. Dengan, sedikit emosi wanita itu segera menyeret Sakura agar menjauhi Gaara._

 _"G-GARAA!_

 _"Diamlah bocah! Apa kau tak tahu jika temanmu itu sedang sekarat? Dan sekarang..."_

 _Guren dengan sengaja menjeda kalimatnya. Ia mengelus dagu Sakura yang sukses membuat tubuh remaja perempuan ini bergetar hebat._

 _"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan... lepaskan, Sakura!" pinta Gaara disela-sela masa sekaratnya._

 _Guren menyeringai. Ia sudah bersiap menancapkan taringnya ke leher Sakura. "Dan sekarang, kaulah yang akan menjadi mangsaku!"_

 _"ARGH! T-TIDAKK!" teriak Sakura ketakutan._

 _Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Berharap agar ada sosok malaikat yang akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari cengkraman iblis wanita ini._

 _Untuk beberapa saat, Sakura tak merasakan sakit apapun mendera tubuhnya. Masih dengan ketakukan yang sama, gadis ini perlahan membuka matanya._

 _"Ti-tidak mungkin. Apa... apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara!"_

 _Mata Sakura berhasil dibuat kaget tatkala menjumpai Gaara yang digigit Guren untuk kedua kalinya. Dan untuk kedua kalinya juga, Sakura menjumpai raut kesakitan di paras sahabat yang sudah lama ia suka tersebut._

 _"Grrhh... kau membuatku marah, bocah!" geram Guren. Wanita ini segera mendorong tubuh Gaara agar menyingkir dari hadapannya. Mangsanya kali ini adalah anak perempuan bersurai permen kapas di depannya ini, bukan remaja laki-laki tadi._

 _"TIDAK! GAARA!" teriak khawatir Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Gaara yang tersungkur di tepi jalan._

 _Namun sebelum menjangkau sang pujaan hati, lengan Sakura telah dicekal oleh Guren yang tiba-tiba datang di depannya._

 _"Kau tak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi. Temanmu itu sudah mati, dan sekarang adalah giliranmu!"_

 _Dengan emosi yang memuncak, Sakura menyorot tajam wanita bernama Guren di hadapannya._

 _"Beraninya kau... BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKAN GAARA SUDAH MATI, HAH?!"_

 _Melihat kemarahan itu, Guren justru tertawa keras. "Kau tak percaya? Sekarang, apa kau bisa melihat tanda-tanda kehidupan darinya?"_

 _Mata Sakura melebar. Apa yang dikatakan wanita ini benar, dilihat dari kejauhan Gaara memang sudah tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupannya._

 _Sakura tak bodoh untuk mengetahui efek samping dari gigitan vampir. Ada dua kemungkinan yang biasa terjadi pada si korban, mati atau justru berubah menjadi vampire._

 _Guren memanfaatkan Sakura yang saat ini tengah shock. Ketika ia mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura, wanita ini merasakan ada sebuah peluru yang tiba-tiba menembus dada kirinya._

 _Sakuta tersentak kaget. Guren tiba-tiba menjauh darinya dan sekarang justru berteriak kesakitan sembari memegang dada kirinya yang kini terdapat beberapa bercak darah._

 _"Sudah kuduga jika saat ini kau tengah dilanda masalah, Sakura. Aku tak terlambat 'kan?"_

 _"TOU-SAN?!"_

 _Kizashi dengan perlahan berjalan ke arah Sakura sembari membawa sebuah pistol. Rupanya ia yang telah berhasil membuat Guren sekarat saat ini._

 _"K-kau...?!"_

 _Guren begitu terkejut ketika mendapati sosok yang membawa sebuah senapan. Rupanya pria dengan rambut mirip dengan bunga sakura inilah yang sudah menembaknya._

 _Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain kabur. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang sedikit, wanita ini menggunakan jutsu teleport untuk melesat menjauh dari sang pemburu vampire._

 _"Hei, tunggu vampir sialan!"_

 _"Tou-san, sudahlah! Sekarang kita harus menolong Gaara!" tuntut Sakura saat melihat gelagat ayahnya yang ingin mengejar vampir tadi. Kizashi pun mengangguk setuju._

 _Keduanya saat ini sudah tiba di depan Gaara. Pemuda itu tengah sekarat._

 _"Gaara, sadarlah," mohon Sakura sembari memegang erat pergelangan tangan Gaara._

 _"S-sakura..."_

 _Sakura terkejut ketika Gaara yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya. "Syukurlah! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, aku akan membawamu ke-"_

 _"Ti-tidak! Waktuku sudah tak banyak, Sakura. Aku ingin berbincang denganmu saja..."_

 _Sakura terisak pelan, ia pun akhirnya mengalah pada Gaara. Kizashi memperhatikan keduanya dalam diam._

 _"T-terima kasih karena kau sudah mau menjadi sahabatku selama ini. Kau merwanai hidupku dan maafkan aku bila pernah berbuat salah padamu. Sampaikan salam terakhirku pada ayah dan ibuku ya?"_

 _Sakura mengangguk lemah dengan tangis yang sudah tak terbendung. Gaara mulai bernafas dengan kesusahan._

 _"S-satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Sakura. Aku... aku menyukaimu. Menyukaimu melebihi seorang sahabat. M-menyukaimu layaknya wanita dan pria pada umumnya."_

 _Sakura dibuat kaget untuk kesekian kalinya oleh Gaara. Jadi, selama ini cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan?_

 _"Daisuki... daisuki desu, Sakura-chan."_

 _Ketika Sakura ingin membalas ungkapan itu, tiba-tiba tangan Gaara terjatuh dari tangan Sakura. Satu fakta yang sulit diterima Sakura, Gaara telah meninggal._

 _"G-gaara?"_

 _Kizashi menepuk bahu putrinya. "Ikhlaskan Gaara, Sakura. Ia telah tiada."_

 _"Tidak mungkin! TIDAK MUNGKIN! GAARA!"_

 _Dan mulai sejak itu, Sakura mulai membenci vampire. Ras makhluk hidup yang telah membuat orang yang disayanginya telah tiada._

 _._

 _ **~0o0o0~**_

 _ **.**_

 **DHUAR**! **DHUAR**!

Kembang api besar tampak bersahutan di atas langit malam hutan kematian Kota Oto. Beberapa lampu sorot mulai menyinari panggung utama yang berada di tengah-tengah perkemahan.

Keempat siluet pemuda tampak berjalan keluar panggung, disusul dengan teriakan histeris siswa-siswa dari Konoha.

Setelah beberapa menit acara api unggun bersama, kini panitia mempersembahkan ajang kolaborasai pensi antara siswa OHS dan KHS.

Sebuah konser yang sangat ditunggu oleh siswa-siswa KHS yang notabenenya adalah anak-anak yang tengah mengikuti alur perkembangan zaman. Sementara, siswa Oto tampak memperhatikan konser dengan tatapan ala kadarnya.

 _ **Dontengaeshi detatoko shoupu nerau wa itsutoushou.**_ _(Kesempatan ini terjadi, membuat keadaan terbalik aku harus menjadi yang pertama)._

Keempat pemuda itu menyanyikakan bait lagu pertama secara bersama.

"KYAA!" jerit siswa-siswi di depan panggung ketika konser dimulai.

 _ **I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru.**_ _(Aku Bisa Merasakan itu, dan percaya kepada cahaya sampai saat ini)._

Lampu panggung yang tadinya padam kini bersinar dan menampilkan rupa keempat pemuda yang bernyanyi tersebut.

Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Menma, dan Namikaze Naruto. Keduanya tampil menawan yang sukses membuat para siswa terperangah. Termasuk Sakura yang berada di baris depan.

Menma mulai melangkah maju dan bernyanyi.

 _ **Nigiri shimeta yume ga koboreochisou na toki ni kagitte omoidasu no**_. _(Aku ingat ketika mimpi yang kuraih akan musnah seketika)._

Menma berjalan mundur dan Gaara mulai berjalan maju sambil memberikan _kiss_ _bye_ pada siswa-siswi KHS dan OHS.

 _ **Aitsu no ano yasashii kao mun e no oku ga mata tsuyokunareru no.**_ ( _Senyum dia yang manis membuatku menjadi lebih kuat)_.

Sakura termangu tatkala melihat senyum menawan Gaara yang masih sama seperti dulu. Terlebih, senyum itu seolah ditujukan untuknya.

Sasuke mulai berjalan maju diiring teriakan histeris penonton.

 _ **BUKKIRABOU no kokoro ni Fire gutto kuru ashita o tsukamitainda.**_ ( _Tiba Tiba kedalam hatiku datanglah Api, mau tidak mau aku harus menunggu hari esok)._

Karin merona melihat senyum charming sang kekasih. Dan dengan genit, Sasuke melemparkan kedipan mata ke arah penonton.

 _ **Mada minu sekai wa kowakunai shinjita mirai desho hora Let's try!**_ _(Apa kau masih percaya pada masa depan yang takkan membuat kau takut? Ayo Coba!)_

Naruto berjalan maju sembari menenteng keranjang bunga dari rotan. Tak lupa senyum menawannya yang membuat penonton semakin histeris.

 _ **Kazoe kirenai ano namida wa sousa niji ni kawaru darou**_ _. (Air Mata Yang tak terhitung itu, suatu saat nanti akan menjadi pelangi)._

Sakura terpaku ketika melihat sang kekasih yang melemparkan senyum ke arahnya. Sementara para penonton semakin histeris.

 _ **Osae kirenai kanashimi mo itsuka wa dakishimerareru kana.**_ _(Apakah kau bisa menahan kesedihanmu, yang tak terhatankan suatu hari nanti?)_

Bersamaan dengan musik yang semakin mengalun keras, Naruto menaburkan kelopak bunga sakura ke arah para siswa.

Dan keempat pemuda itu mulai bernyanyi bersama sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan _dance_ sederhana.

 _ **Yawa na haato ga uzukidashitara.**_ _(Saat Hatiku yang lemah ini mulai tersakiti)._

 _ **Arittake asu ni KISU shite ageyou**_ _. (Aku akan berikan ciuman untuk hari esok)._

 _ **Furueta mama no chiisana kobushi o tsuyoku mata nigitte**_. ( _Dan menggenggam erat tangan kecilku yang bergetar ini)._

Menma dan Naruto maju ke depan dan bernyanyi bersama. Hal ini sedikit membuat perhatian raja Otogakure terfokus ke arah panggung.

 _ **Dontengaeshi detatoko shoupu nerau wa itsutoushou.**_ ( _Kesempatan ini terjadi, membuat keadaan terbalik aku harus menjadi yang pertama)_

Kedua kakak beradik ini berjalan mundur dan membiarkan Sasuke dan Gaara menyanyikan bagian terakhir lagu.

 _ **I Can Feel it donna toki datte hikari o shinjiteru**_. ( _Aku Bisa Merasakan itu, dan percaya kepada cahaya sampai saat ini)._

Siswa-siswi KHS berteriak histeris ketika mereka berempat selesai menyanyikan lagunya. Penampilan mereka begitu memukau bahkan terbilang mampu untuk merivali _boyband-boyband_ ternama dari Negeri Ginseng.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Menma, Sasuke, Gaara, dan Naruto serentak dengan badan membungkuk.

Tirai panggung pun akhirnya ditutup yang menandakan jika konser untuk malam ini telah selesai.

.

 **~0o0o0~**

.

"Jangan jauh-jauh keluarnya, Naruto!"

"Iya-iya, aku mengerti!"

Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari balik panggung konser. Ia menghelakan nafas lelah, Sasuke tampak begitu mengekangnya bahkan ia tak boleh untuk berjalan-jalan jauh. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kakak sepupunya yang emo itu?

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya karena tak mau memikirkan sifat protektif Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

Niatnya jalan-jalan saat ini adalah _refreshing_ , entah kenapa berada di balik panggung membuatnya sesak kepanasan.

"Eh? Bukannya itu, _Nii_ - _sama_?" gumam Naruto lirih ketika netranya menangkap kehadiran sang kakak yang telah berjalan jauh di depannya.

Karena tak ada pekerjaan lain serta rasa ingin tahunya yang besar, Naruto pun nekat menguntit dan mengintip sang kakak dari balik pohon besar.

Mata safir Naruto menyipit tatkala melihat orang lain yang berjalan pelan mengahmpiri Menma. Siapa orang itu?

"Eh? _Tou_ - _san_?" gumam Naruto kaget ketika ia sudah melihat paras orang yang saat ini berbincang dengan Menma.

 _'Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan?'_ batin Naruto bertanya-tanya. Wajah dari kedua orang itu yang begitu serius, semakin membuatnya penasaran. Ia pun langsung memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Serahkan Naruto padaku, Madara sudah menuntutku untuk membawanya. Bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan menyerahkan Naruto padaku jika saatnya telah tepat, Menma?"

 **DEG**!

Mata Naruto melebar sempurna tatkala mendengar penuturan ayahnya. _'Jadi, Nii-sama juga akan turut andil menyerahkanku sebagai tumbal pada Madara-Jiji? Lantas, apakah perhatian yang diberikannya selama ini padaku hanya rekayasa begitu?'_

Dengan keadaan shock, Naruto berjalan mundur dan tak sengaja menginjak ranting kayu yang sukses membuat perhatian Minato dan Menma tertuju padanya yang saat ini sudah tak bersembunyi di balik pohon lagi.

"N-naruto?" ujar Menma kaget. Minato pun juga memasang wajah kaget.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. "Jadi... ini alasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba memberiku perhatian lebih sejak aku tiba di Konoha, _Nii_ - _sama_? Kau... kau..."

Naruto menggingit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimat yang terasa begitu sulit baginya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Ia salah karena menilai sang kakak telah benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai adik. Namun kenyataannya, Menma pun melakukan ini semua semata untuk misi menaklukkan dirinya. Sungguh ironi. Naruto tertawa hambar mengingat kerumitan hidupnya.

Menma dan Minato terdiam. Mereka tak tahu harus apa, sepertinya tadi ada beberapa pembicaraan mereka yang tertangkap oleh telinga Naruto.

"Apa... apa yang kau dengarkan tadi?" tanya Menma pelan.

Naruto tertawa datar dengan sorot mata kosong. "Bukannya tadi _Tou_ - _sama_ berkata jika kau harus segera menyerahkanku padanya agar aku bisa dikorbankan pada Madara demi kelangsungan hidup vampir karena kau berjanji akan hal ini sebelumnya?"

Minato dan Menma saling pandang dengan tatapan kaget. Sepertinya Naruto sudah salah paham, bungsu Namikaze itu tak mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka berdua secara keseluruhan.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, kau salah paham," tutur Minato.

Naruto tersenyum pedih. "Heh? Salah paham dari mana? Aku mendengarnya secara langsung darimu, _Tou_ - _sama_. Jika memang ingin mengorbankan diriku tak seharusnya kalian lakukan rekayasa seperti ini yang justru membuatku sakit hati."

Minato dan Menma semakin gelisah, Naruto terlalu terburu-buru mengambil kesimpulan.

"Hidupku dari dulu itu tidak mudah. Kenapa seolah-olah kalian tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk bahagia? Terlebih dengan rekayasa kasih sayangmu ini justru membuatku semakin terluka, _Nii_ - _sama_ ," ungkap Naruto.

Menma mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku Naruto. Aku tidak-"

"CUKUP! Aku tak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun dari siapapun. Apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku ini sudah keterlaluan, _Nii_ - _sama_."

Baik Minato dan Menma sama-sama terdiam. Tak salah jika Naruto kecewa, dari awal apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan padanya sudah tak dapat ditoleransi lagi.

"Aku melihat dan mengenal dunia tanpa sosok ibu. Tumbuh tanpa kasih perhatian dari sosok ayah. Serta menjalani kehidupan ditemani tatapan kebencian dari sosok kakak," tutur Naruto.

Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Naruto berkeluh kesah akan beban hidupnya, terutama pada keluarganya sendiri secara langsung. Kilasan-kilasan masa lalu berputar di otak Naruto bagai klise film.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. "Dan pada akhirnya aku hanya berpetualang di dunia mimpi di mana sosok kakak itu mulai menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Namun, kini aku telah terbangun dan menyadari jika itu semua hanyalah mimpi!"

Menma mengepalkan tangannya erat. _'Mengertilah, Naruto,'_ batinnya.

Naruto berjalan mundur dengan perlahan, berniat meninggalkan tempat ini. Menma menyadari akan hal itu.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, Naruto," ujar Menma lembut.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tolong biarkan aku sendiri," gumamnya lirih.

"Dengarkan sebentar saja..." Menma masih berusaha membujuk adiknya agar tak salah paham.

Naruto menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan. Aku harus pergi, aku butuh tempat untuk menyendiri." Naruto pun pergi berlari menjauhi keduanya.

Sebelum Naruto pergi, Menma dapat menangkap sorot kekecewaan yang begitu besar di safir Naruto. Ia mengerti jika rasa kecewa itu ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Minato menghelakan nafasnya. Raja dari Otogakure ini begitu terpuruk. "Ini semua salahku, Menma."

Sulung Namikaze langsung menatap ayahandanya.

"Andaikan... andaikan aku lebih kuat, maka aku tak mungkin terpengaruh oleh sihir kakekmu yang membuatku membunuh ibumu. Jika aku kuat, aku pasti akan mengalahkan Madara Uchiha. Dan jika itu terjadi, maka Naruto tak akan menderita seperti ini," sesal Minato.

Menma tersenyum kecil dan menyentuh pundak ayahnya. "Sudahlah, ini semua juga bukan salah _Tou_ - _san_..."

Minato membalas senyum putra sulungnya. " _Arigatou_ , Menma." Menma yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk mengerti. Mata safir pemuda itu tampak menerawang ke atas langit.

 _'Dulu, beberapa minggu setelah aku pergi dari Oto, aku tersadar akan semua kesalahanku pada Naruto. Aku berjanji pada ayah untuk membawa Naruto padanya agar Uchiha Madara tak melakukan prosesi penyerahan jiwa ketika bulan biru tiba._

 _Ayah memiliki rencana untuk membatalkan ritual penyerahan DEMOON pada Madara dengan cara tidak menyerahkan Naruto pada kakek tua itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Madara datang menemui ayah dan menuntutnya agar segera memberikan Naruto padanya karena bulan biru sebentar lagi._

 _Ayah hari ini datang menemuiku dan menagih janjiku agar segera membawa Naruto padanya segera secara diam-diam agar Madara tak tahu. Tapi hal tak terduga justru terjadi, Naruto salah paham akan semua rencana kami._

 _Ia bahkan menganggap sikap baikku beberapa hari terakhir hanyalah rekayasa semata. Sepertinya misi rahasia yang kujalankan bersama ayah ini akan mengalami kesulitan untuk kedepannya._

 _Naruto, kumohon mengertilah.'_

Ia menghela nafas, ini semakin sulit saja.

.

 **~0o0o0~**

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

.

 _ **A/n :**_ _Selamat hari raya idul fitri ^_^. Taqabbalallahu minna wa minkum, ya? Maafkan aku jika pernah berbuat salah serta mungkin pernah menbuat hati readers semua tersakiti T_T *hiks*. Udah telat banget woy! Maaf ya? :'D_

 _Dan terlebih lagi, aku jarang update dan sering sekali memberikan PHP pada kalian. Dan ch ini kupersembahkan sebagai uang angpao dariku X'D. Sekarang saatnya sesi QnA via review bagi yang gak login, yang udah login udah kubalas lewat PM._

 _._

 _ **Namikaze Aira :**_ _"Iya ini udah lanjut, tapi karena aku harus bersihin lumutnya jadi lama update :D. Oke lupakan tadi, thx for RnR ya?_

 _ **Eleorans**_ _: "Wuih pencinta yang panjang-panjang nih ye? Thx for RnR ya?_

 _ **Kia :**_ _"Huwa T_T, makasih dah nunggu. Nggak, kamu gak telat kok. Diriku yang terlalu lama update *hiks*. Thx for RnR ya?_

 _ **Bima x :**_ _"Ini udah update. Sudah terlalu lama menunggu ya :D? Maap maap *hiks*. Thx for RnR ya?_

 _ **Seinaru533 :**_ _"Udah lanjut kok, meskipun luama banget. Maaf maap *hiks*. Padahal kaamu log in, tapi aku gak sempet balas via PM, maaf ya T_T, sungguh maaf. Thx for RnR ya?"_

 _Jika ada yang bertanya, lirik lagu di atas adalah Opening ke-17 Naruto Shippuden yang judul lagunya itu "Kaze" ^_^)/. *emang ada yang tanya?*_

 _Aku ikut-ikutan bikin_ _ **song**_ _fic *lirik seseorang*. Hal ini dikarenakan aku merasakan rasa baper ketika duo_ _ **Song**_ _ **Song**_ _mau menikah :')) *plak*. Dan hasilnya, WALLA! Au ah, kezel._

 _Aku ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi para reader yang telah berbaik hati untuk menunggu, mengingat, menbaca, me-review, serta meng-fav & foll. Aku tunggu respon kalian tentang chapter ini *-*._

 _ **Jumpa Bye Bye**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **.**

 **HIDDEN**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]**

 **Warning : Vampire-fic, OOC, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Typo[s],**

 _Flashback_

 **EFEK SUARA**

 **'Batin'**

 **Pairing : NaruSaku, SasuKarin, MenmaIno**

 **.**

 **.**

Gulita malam menemani kesendirian Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tampak termenung di sebuah sungai dengan aliran airnya yang deras serta bebatuan yang besar. Ia duduk di salah satu batu besar sembari menatap gemerlap bintang di atas langit.

"Jadi _Nii-sama_ selama ini hanya berpura-pura perhatian padaku?" gumam Naruto.

Pemuda itu lantas tersenyum sinis, "Ia kira hidupku itu drama korea? Dasar tukang tipu!"

Suasana sungai ini kembali senyap, hanya terdengar aliran deras sungai beserta alunan suara hewan malam.

 **"Bocah!"**

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Ia seperti kenal suara tadi. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling guna mencari sumber suara. Namun nihil, tak ada satu orang pun di sana kecuali dirinya.

 **"Aku DEMOON! Apa kau melupakak keberadaanku, hah?!"**

Suara itu lagi. Jadi DEMOON ya, Naruto pun lekas memejamkan matanya agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan makhluk itu di pikirannya.

Suasana seperti samudera ini lagi yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. Tak memperdulikan genangan air jernih yang menggenangi kakinya, pemuda vampir ini berjalan menghampiri sosok manusia bersurai biru yang kini tangan dan kakinya terikat di dinding dengan rantai. Mereka berdua dipisahkan oleh jeruji besi.

"Kau yang memanggilku? Apa maumu lagi? Jangan bilang jika kau mau menipuku lagi seperti dulu! Dasar monster!" protes Naruto kesal.

DEMOON tersenyum sinis. **"Bukannya kau yang sekarang menjadi korban penipuan? Semua manusia pada dasarnya sama saja! Mereka licik! Mereka egois!"**

Naruto diam tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyahuti.

 **"Aku adalah salah satu korban keegoisan itu. Aku awalnya hanyalah makhluk biasa yang hidup di kuil Uzumaki. Tapi karena perlakuan kurang ajar dari rasmu itu! Aku sekarang dicari dan diburu. Jiwa milikku dan milikmu akan dipersembahkan sebagai tumbal demi hidup para vampir kurang ajar itu!"**

Untuk pertama kalinya Uzumaki Kurama, nama asli dari sosok DEMOON itu bercerita mengenai hidupnya.

Naruto masih diam. Ia menggepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin guna menahan emosi.

 **"Madara itu sialan! Dia yang memulai semuanya! Aku tak sudi dijadikan tumbal untuk patung itu!"**

Kurama lagi-lagi berkeluh kesah. Namun kali ini terlihat ada rasa ketertarikan pada diri Naruto terhadap topik yang Kurama bahas.

"Patung? Apa maksudmu?"

 **"Ya, Patung** _ **Gedo**_ **. Tempat dimana jiwamu nanti akan tersegel."**

Alis Naruto mengernyit tak mengerti. "Bukannya jiwamu juga akan ikut tersegel?"

Kurama hanya memberi tawa sinis pada Naruto.

 **"Kau mengira aku ini masih hidup? Hahaha, lucu sekali. Aku yang asli sudah tewas ratuhan tahun yang lalu. Jiwaku pun juga sudah tersegel ratusan tahun yang lalu. Aku yang dihadapanmu ini hanyalah wujud imajinasimu sendiri."**

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Kau imajinasiku?"

Naruto bertanya demikian sembari berjalan mendekati jeruji besi yang memisahkannya dengan Kurama.

 **"Kau adalah sosok keturunan Uzumaki yang memiliki ikatan darah denganku, maka dari itu kau menjadi reinkarnasi diriku. Ya benar, aku hanyalah imajinasimu karena sebenarnya aku sudah mati.**

 **Aku disini hanyalah sebuah energi kehidupan yang tersimpan di dalam darahmu. Dan energi kehidupan inilah yang membuat vampir masih hidup hingga sekarang."**

Kurama hanya menghela nafas ketika mengingat masa lalunya.

Naruto memandang Kurama dengan tatapan selidik.

"Lantas, kalau begitu kenapa kau membenci vampir? Bukannya kau sudah mati? Jika dirimu memang sudah mati seharusnya kau tak memiliki urusan lagi di dunia ini!"

 **"Jangan lupakan fakta jika aku mati juga dikarenakan vampir. Mereka membunuh dan menyegel jiwaku di Patung** _ **Gedo**_ **. Aku tak bisa memaafkan mereka untuk selamanya!"**

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah bawah.

"Huh? Dendam ya?" dengusnya geli.

 **"Kau sendiri? Apa kau juga dendam pada keluargamu?"**

Naruto menggeleng karena sejujurnya ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Entahlah. Ini rumit," gumamnya.

.

.

.

Minato tampak berjalan di lorong kastil paviliun milik kerajaan Oto. Tempat di mana legenda vampir tinggal, Uchiha Madara.

Pria itu lantas berlutut tatkala safirnya menangkap sosok sang kakek yang berdiri di depan jendela. Menatap pemandangan malam Otogakure.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Naruto? Kau berhasil membawanya ke sini?" tanya Madara tanpa menatap cucunya.

Minato menggeleng. Ia menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap sosok legenda itu.

"Aku ke sini datang untuk memberi keputusan."

Madara membalikkan badannya ketika mendengar penuturan Minato. Kedua pria itu bertemu pandang.

"Apa maksudmu itu?"

"Aku tak akan memberikan Naruto sebagai tumbal ke Patung _Gedo_! Apapun yang terjadi!"

Mata hitam Madara melebar. Pria itu tampak berjalan mendekati Minato.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah gila, Minato?!"

"Aku sudah salah sejak dulu. Dia putraku. Tak ada seorang ayah yang akan mengorbankan anaknya sendiri!"

"Jika kau lakukan ini, maka hidupmu bahkan hidup seluruh vampir di Jepang ini akan tamat!"

Mata Madara yang kini sudah berubah menjadi merah tampak menatap Minato tajam.

Yang bersangkutan pun tampak tak gentar dan tetap kukuh mempertahankan keputusannya. Ia balas tatapan tajam sang kakek.

"Aku tak mau kejadian seperti Kushina terjadi lagi! Sudah cukup lama aku menderita karena rasa kecewa dan putus asa! Aku tak akan menyakiti Naruto lebih dari ini!"

"MINATO! MANA KESOPANANMU?!"

Dan pada akhirnya, Uchiha Madara membuka topengnya. Sosok gelapnya yang asli kini tengah memandang penuh amarah ke arah cucunya tersebut.

Minato lekas berdiri. Matanya masih menatap tajam Madara tanpa rasa takut.

"Aku tak peduli! Ini keputusanku! Aku akan melindungi Naruto apapun yang terjadi!"

Minato lalu melangkah pergi menjauhi Madara yang masih diam mematung menahan emosi.

Giginya bergelumutuk marah. Madara tak bisa diam, ia harus bertindak sekarang juga.

"OROCHIMARU!"

Dengan marah, Madara memanggil putra angkatnya tersebut.

Orochimaru muncul dengan jurus teleportasinya dan langsung berlutut layaknya ksatria pada sang raja.

"Ada apa?"

"Minato, anak angkatmu itu telah berulah!"

Orochimaru mengernyit heran. Memangnya apa yang diperbuat Minato?

Madara tak mau membahas pasal Minato lagi. Ia harus bertindak cepat.

"Lupakan, Minato. Aku memanggilmu ke sini untuk memberikan tugas penting padamu!"

"Tugas?"

"Suruh anggotamu untuk menyeret Namikaze Naruto sekarang juga ke ruangan bawang tanah paviliun ini!"

Madara tampak begitu emosi. Dan Orochimaru mampu membacanya dengan jelas di raut bengis pria tersebut.

Ayah angkat dari Minato tersebut hanya mengangguk mengerti dan berteleportasi meninggalkan Madara seorang diri di ruang ini.

Tangan Madara terkepal erat. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan menatap bulan yang sudah hampir bundar sempurna.

"Apapaun yang terjadi, Naruto harus tetap dikorbankan!"

.

.

.

Sakura tampak berjalan di tengah hutan, mengabaikan hawa dingin yang seakan menusuk tulangnya.

Sebenarnya ia sendiri tak mau nekat berkeliaran di hutan tengah malam seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Sasuke menyuruh dirinya untuk mencari Naruto karena pemuda itu tak kunjung kembali.

"Ck, sebenarnya kau ini dimana? Buat orang khawatir saja!" decaknya kesal.

Ia masih berjalan sambil mengamati sekitar barangkali dapat menangkap sosok pemuda tersebut di netranya.

Pencariannya membuahkan hasil. Ia dapat melihat sosok Naruto yang duduk membelakanginya di bebatuan sungai.

Alis Sakura menaut tak mengerti. Apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu di sungai malam-malam begini?

Tak mau pusing, gadis tersebut langsung saja berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Naruto yang merasa namanya dipanggil tampak tersentak dan segera menoleh ke belakang.

"Eh? Sakura- _senpai_? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Dengan kesal, Sakura menjitak kepala pemuda itu. Alhasil Naruto langsung mengerang sakit.

Sakura nampak mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto.

" _Baka_! Kau yang seharusnya kutanyai. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Aku mencarimu sedari tadi!"

"Eh? Kau mencariku, kenapa?"

"Tentu saja karena aku khawatir!"

"Kenapa kau harus khawatir? Aku 'kan hanya juniormu?"

Sakura sudah tak mampu membendung emosinya lagi. Dengan sigap, ia meninju perut Naruto yang membuat pemuda itu oleng dan langsung saja tercebur ke sungai yang berair dangkal tetsebut.

 **BYURR**!

"Apa yang kau tanyakan?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau itu kekasihku Naruto! Dasar tak peka!" pekiknya kesal bukan main.

Dengan bajunya yang basah kuyup, Naruto segera beranjak dari sungai dan berdiri menatap Sakura tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita kekasih? Sejak kapan?"

Sungguh Naruto tak paham. Ia bahkan belum mengutarakan apapun pada Sakura. Kenapa gadis itu mengatakan jika dirinya adalah kekasih Sakura?

Mata Sakura melebar. Apa Naruto kali ini bermain-main?

"Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau yang mengutarakan perasaanmu sendiri saat itu?"

"Kapan? Aku bahkan tak ingat sama sekali, _senpai_!"

"Kemarin hari! Tak mungkin kau sudah lupa Naruto!"

Saat ini Naruto benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

Sejak awal, ia memang sedikit merasa nyaman dengan gadis tersebut. Menjadi sahabatnya saja sudah membuat ia bahagia, apalagi menjadi kekasih.

Tapi ini terlalu aneh. Bahkan ia tak ingat sama sekali jika dirinya pernah menembak gadis yang diam-diam mencuri hatinya ini.

Melihat Naruto yang terdiam cukup lama membuat Sakura geram sendiri.

"Apa-apaan kau Naruto. Kau berniat mempermainkan diriku hah?!"

Sakura beranjak berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap tajam adik Menma itu.

Harga dirinya merasa dijatuhkan. Ia dipermainkan oleh pemuda vampir ini. Tak tahukah Naruto jika perempuan itu sangat sensitif akan perasaan? Kenapa pemuda ini justru mempermainkannya? Ini menyebalkan!

"Tapi sungguh aku tak ingat sama-"

"-cukup! Kau! Kau ini sangat keterlaluan! Teganya kau mempermainkanku padahal diriku sudah merasa nyaman denganmu Naruto!"

Mata emerald Sakura sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia tak suka dipermainkan. Dan Naruto -pemuda yang membuatnya tertarik setelah sosok Gaara-, telah membuatnya sakit hati.

Naruto tak suka melihat Sakura menangis. Namun dilain sisi ia juga tak mengerti dengan keadaanya saat ini.

 **"Bodoh! Aku yang melakukannya,** _ **baka**_ **. Kau kira aku ini seorang pengecut yang tak berani mengutarakan perasaanku sepertimu? Heh, dengan ini aku sudah membantu dirimu. Aku yang menembak Sakura saat tubuhmu aku kuasai kemarin hari."**

Suara yang terngiang di kepala Naruto membuat pemuda itu terkejut bukan main.

Ada rona samar yang menghiasi pipinya. Antara malu, senang, bersyukur, dan marah. Semuanya campur aduk karena Kurama dengan seenak jidatnya menyatakan cinta pada Sakura.

Ugh, dia begitu malu. Ia tak pernah mengutarakan cinta. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu aneh dan entahlah... ia tak tahu.

Karena terlalu asyik di dunianya sendiri, Naruto tak menyadari jika Sakura mulai berjalan menjauhinya dengan tangis yang menemani derap langkah kakinya.

Naruto terkejut ketika mengetahui Sakura telah tak berada di depannya.

"Eh? Sakura?"

Ia langsung mengejar Sakura ketika melihat gadis itu yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

Ia tak mau melewatkan momen ini. Ia akan mengatakan perasaanya pada Sakura dan meminta maaf pada gadis itu.

Meskipun entah kenapa masih ada rasa bimbang di hatinya. Benarkah ia tulus mencintai Sakura? Atau ini semua hanya semata untuk membuat kakaknya iri?

Tak mau pusing akan presepsi-presepsi yang memenuhi kepalanya. Naruto segera berlari mengejar Sakura.

Di lain sisi, Sakura masih berjalan dan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya. Hatinya terlalu sakit karena dipermainkan oleh adik Menma tersebut.

Meskipun ia tak yakin jika ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Tapi entah mengapa ketika Naruto mempermainkannya, ia merasa hatinya begitu sakit bukan main.

Satu hal yang ia tuju sekarang. Kembali ke perkemahan dan bergegas tidur mengharap ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk belaka.

 **BRUK**!

Tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, tanpa sengaja Sakura menumbruk seseorang.

Keduanya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dengan posisi Sakura berada di atas orang yang ia tubruk tadi.

Emerald bertemu dengan jade. Kedua makhluk adam hawa ini seakan lupa waktu dan dunia karena terperangkang dalam keindahaan mata masing-masing.

"Gaara?"

"Sakura?"

Keduanya saling diam dalam keterkejutan. Kedua sahabat yang telah lama berpisah ini tengah menikmati momen bersama.

Mereka adalah sahabat yang saling jatuh cinta. Namun sayang harus dipisahkan oleh ras vampir biadap tersebut.

Satu hal yang harus diterima Sakura saat ini. Gaara dan ia sudah berbeda dunia. Gaara bukanlah lagi manusia. Ia adalah vampire.

"Sakura?! Gaara?!"

Naruto terpekik kaget melihat pemandangan di depannya di mana Sakura dan Gaara yang bertubrukan di tanah. Jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat, membuat pemuda ini terkejut bukan main.

Apa hubungan sebenarnya antara kedua sahabatnya ini?

Gaara dan Sakura lantas segera bangun karena pekikan Naruto tadi.

Mata jade Gaara menatap Sakura khawatir.

"Kau tak apa?"

Ada nada canggung di kalimat Gaara karena pemuda ini sudah lama tak mengobrol dengan Sakura. Pujaan hatinya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Ya, aku tak apa."

Jujur, gadis ini begitu canggung sekarang. Rasa cinta di hatinya kini seakan-akan membuncah karena bisa berbicara dengan sahabat sekaligus pujaan hatinya ini lagi setelah sekian lama tak jumpa.

Kedua orang itu tampak larut dalam pikiran bahagia masing-masing, mengabaikan Naruto yang diam termangu.

Naruto akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Entahlah, ada rasa aneh yang mengganjal di hatinya. Ia tak suka dan rasanya tak nyaman ketika melihat kebersamaan antara Sakura dan Gaara.

Inikah yang dinamakan rasa cemburu? Entahlah, Naruto tak mengerti. Hatinya terasa sakit sekarang.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya tegap ke arah Sakura. Dengan sigap pula, Naruto menarik tangan Sakura agar gadis tersebut menjauhi Gaara.

"Hei... hei... apa yang kau lakukan ini, Naruto?!" protes Sakura tak suka.

"Diam dan ikut aku!"

Naruto hanya membalas pertanyaan Sakura dengan nada dingin. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika Gaara menahan lengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyakiti Sakura, Naruto!" peringat Gaara.

Naruto tampak berdecak kesal. Ia tatap Gaara dengan tajam.

"Aku tak punya urusan denganmu, Gaara!"

"Kau menyakiti Sakura dan itu juga urusanku!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah sendiri!" perintah Gaara.

Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Sakura. Ia sungguh kaget ketika melihat raut kesakitan di wajah gadis itu. Sontak, Naruto pun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada tangan Sakura. Sepertinya, ia terlalu berlebihan tadi.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu membuat Sakura kesakitan!"

Suara Gaara membuat Naruto berbalik menatap Gaara tajam.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya Sakura!"

"Lantas kau siapanya? Kau hanya juniornya bukan? Tak lebih dari itu. Mana kesopananmu, hah?!"

Naruto diam tak mampu menyahut. Apa yang dikatakan Gaara memanglah benar. Meskipun dirinya memiliki keinginan untuk meyangkalnya.

Ia alihkan matanya menatap Sakura.

Gadis itu tampak mengalihkan wajahnya dan tak lama kemudian menatap dingin Naruto.

"Asalkan kau tau saja, Naruto. Gaara adalah kekasihku. Kau tak boleh membentaknya!"

Tentu saja, Naruto terkejut bukan main. Kenyataan apa lagi sekarang.

"Kami sudah lama berpisah sejak SMP. Aku begitu bahagia melihatnya. Aku kira ia sudah tiada, tapi ketika kau memperkenalkanku dengannya tadi seolah membuatku tersadar jika Gaara yang kau kenalkan ini adalah kekasihku."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tak tahu harus apa sekarang. Hatinya remuk redam, kepalanya sudah tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Satu lagi fakta menyakitkan yang harus ia terima.

Apa-apaan ini? Tadi Menma dan sekarang justru Sakura.

Matanya menatap sayu pada Gaara dan Sakura.

" _Souka_...," gumam Naruto lirih.

Satu hal yang ia sadari sekarang. Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya saat ini begitu nyata. Apakah artinya jika ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Sakura?

Lantas apa arti ini semua? Kenapa semua ini terjadi ketika ia baru saja menyadari perasaannya?

Ia sakit hati dan ini menyakitkan.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap jam tangannya sayu. Baru pukul 5 pagi, tapi seluruh siswa sudah dipanggil untuk berkumpul.

Tadi malam setelah mengetahui fakta akan hubungan antara Sakura dan Gaara, Naruto langsung saja pergi dari hadapan kedua orang itu.

Ia langsung istrirahat di dalam tenda bahkan mengabaikan Sasuke dan Karin yang menanyainya dari mana saja.

Sungguh, otak dan hatinya begitu lelah. Setelah fakta menyakitkan dari Menma. Ia harus menerima sakit hati atas kebenaran hubungan Gaara dan Sakura. Hidupnya terasa menyedihkan.

Memikirkan itu saja membuat otaknya semakin lelah. Safir Naruto beredar ke sekeliling.

Matanya menangkap sosok Menma yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Dapat ia lihat jika Menma saat ini memandangnya juga.

Naruto langsung mengarahkan matanya ke arah lain. Jujur, ia masih kecewa dengan kakaknya.

Seakan kesialan datang secara beruntun, Naruto justru mendapati Gaara dan Sakura yang berdiri bersebelahan sambil sesekali mengobrol ringan. Dan ini semakin membuat hatinya mencelos.

Naruto berdecak kesal. Berada di sini semakin lama seakan membuatnya muak. Ia seakan sendiri di sini.

"Ada apa, Naruto- _kun_?"

Suara itu berhasil membuat perhatian Naruto tersita.

"Oh, kau rupanya Lee. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oh begitu. Kau sedang sendiri?"

"Yeah begitulah."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemani dirimu di sini!"

Yah, mungkin Naruto tak sendiri lagi. Setidaknya ada Rock Lee.

Melihat Menma maupun Sakura membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Ia sudah tak betah lagi berdiri di sini tanpa tujuan.

"Baiklah, karena semuanya telah berkumpul. Aku langsung saja menyampaikan kegiatan kemah kita selanjutnya!"

Guy membuka suara sembari memberi intruksi untuk siswa didiknya juga siswa Oto.

"Kegiatan selanjutnya adalah jelajah. Kalian kuberi tugas untuk mengumupulkan bendera sebanyak-banyaknya yang telah tersebar di dalam hutan. Tugas ini dilakukan secara berpasangan. Sekarang..."

Guy sengaja menjeda kalimatnya karena menunggu kedatangan dua orang guru yang membawa aquarium berukuran kecil dengan bola berwarna-warni sebagai isinya.

"Di dalam aquarium ini sudah tersedia bola yang memiliki nomor berpasangan. Kalian tinggal mengambil bola dan mencari pasangan dari nomor yang tertulis di bola itu. Misalnya tertulis nomor 1, maka kalian harus mencari pemegang bola lain yang juga tertulis nomor 1 di bolanya. Mengerti?"

Baik siswa Konoha maupun Oto saling mengangguk paham atas penjelasan Guy.

"Kami mengerti!"

"Baiklah, kalian boleh ambil bolanya sekarang!"

Satu per satu siswa dari kedua sekolah ini berbaris rapi untuk mengambil bola.

Naruto mengambil sebuah bola berwarna hijau dengan nomor 34.

"Kira-kira yang jadi pasanganku siapa ya?" gumamnya menerka sambil berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya semula.

"Apa semuanya sudah mendapat bola?" tanya Guy.

"Sudahh!"

Guy yang mendengar itu mengangguk paham. Matanya tampak menatap jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30 pagi.

"Baiklah, karena sudah mulai pagi. Maka kegiatan ini akan dimulai. Kalian bisa mencari pasangan kalian sambil pergi memasuki hutan.

Dengan ini, kegiatan jelajah resmi dimulai!"

Teriakan Guy mengggema di seluruh penjuru hutan.

Satu per satu siswa mulai berjalan memasuki hutan guna mencari bendera.

Sakura berjalan pelan memasuki hutan. Ia tadi berpisah dengan Gaara, karena pemuda itu telah menemukan rekan satu timnya. Dan sialnya itu bukan Sakura.

Sedari tadi mata emerald gadis ini tak lepas dari bola hijau yang dipegangnya.

"Nomor 34, kira-kira siapa pasanganku ya?"

Terlalu fokus dengan bola, ia jadi tak memperhatikan jalan alhasil dirinya pun menabrak seseorang.

 **BRUK**!

"Apa kau tak punya mata, hah?!"

Sakura dapat mendengar ucapan tak terima dari orang yang ia tabrak tadi. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang menunduk memegangi lengannya.

Sakura pun dengan gesit berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya dan berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Iya iya, maafkan aku-eh? Naruto?"

Sakura kaget karena rupanya orang yang ia tabrak tadi adalah Naruto. Ia dapat melihat lengan pemuda itu lecet, mungkin tergores sesuatu.

"Sakura?" tanya Naruto sendiri juga kaget.

Tak ada yang berbicara lagi. Keadaan ini membuat keduanya canggung.

Naruto sendiri sedang tak ingin bertemu Sakura. Terlebih setelah kejadian tadi malam, yang membuatnya sakit hati.

Begitu pula Sakura, ia juga masih tak mood bertemu Naruto.

Alhasil keduanya bungkam dan tak ada yang ingin berbicara.

Setelah beberapa saat bungkam, baik Sakura dan Naruto keduanya berniat mengambil bola mereka yang letaknya tak jauh dari posisi kedua muda-mudi ini.

Namun, niatan itu mereka urungkan ketika melihat dua bola berwarna sama dengan nomor yang juga sama.

 _'Apa? Kenapa aku harus 1 tim dengan Sakura?'_ batin Naruto tak terima.

 _'Eh? Bola dan nomornya sama? Jadi, Naruto adalam rekan setimku?'_ batin Sakura juga terkejut.

Keduanya sama-sama terkejut dan akhirnya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya.

.

.

.

Jam tangan hitam di lengan kiri Naruto sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Namun, cahaya matahari masih samar-samar di hutan ini. Mungkin kabut atau mendung.

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan beringin, meskipun begitu keduanya masih saling terdiam dan begitu canggung.

Sudah ada 8 bendera yang kini dipegang oleh Sakura. Untuk bisa kembali ke perkemahan mereka harus mengumpulkan paling tidak 15 bendera. Sepertinya perjalan penuh keheningan ini masih lama.

Langkah mereka terhenti di sebuah persimpangan. Sekarang mereka harus memilih jalan yang mana, kiri atau kanan?

"Kita ke kiri!"

Seruan dari Naruto membuat atensi Sakura berubah. Instingnya mengatakan jika ia harus memilih ke arah kanan.

"Tidak. Kita harus ke kanan!"

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita ini harus ke kiri!"

"Aku ini wanita. Dan wanita selalu benar. Kubilang kanan ya kanan!"

Alis Naruto saling bertaut. Ia tatap tajam Sakura. Gadis di depannya ini begitu keras kepala.

"Aku yang laki-laki, sekarang ayo kita ke kiri!" ujar Naruto sembari memegang lengan Sakura.

Sakura pun dengan mudah menghempaskan cekalan Naruto.

"Aku tak mau! Kita harus ke kanan!"

"Aishhh! Kau ini!"

 **DORRR!**

"Eh?" Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama terdiam setelah mendegar bunyi tembakan tadi. Keduanya saling menatap dengan sorot bingung.

"Itu tadi apa?"

"Ini bahaya!" sahut Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik ke seluruh penjuru hutan ini.

Seorang wanita bersurai ungu nampak berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang sedari tadi telah berpose siaga.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Naruto- _sama_."

Mata Sakura melebar ketika melihat sosok wanita yang menyapa Naruto itu.

"Kau?!" pekik Sakura.

Naruto pun segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan ia begitu terkejut ketika mengetahui salah seorang prajurit kerajaan yang kini datang menjumpainya.

"Guren?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Ya, Sakura masih ingat dengan sosok wanita di depannya. Vampir sialan yang dulu telah membunuh Gaara. Jadi, ia masih hidup sampai sekarang?

Wanita itu tertawa pelan ketika Naruto bertanya demikian.

"Kau masih mengingatku, ya Naruto- _sama_?"

Tatapan Naruto kini berubah tajam. Ia tahu betul siapa Guren. Prajurit kerajaan Oto yang dibawahi langsung oleh Orochimaru, kakeknya. Jadi ia pun mengerti jika Guren adalah sosok vampir jahat.

"Cih, jangan basi-basi! Katakan apa maumu!"

"Hoo, kau jadi lebih galak ya sekarang?"

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia alihkan matanya ke arah Sakura.

Gadis itu terlihat diam mematung sambil menatap intens Guren. Dan ini membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

 _'Apa Sakura tahu jika Guren adalah vampir? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Jika aku melawan Guren, bisa-bisa Sakura curiga padaku. Aku pun juga tak bisa tinggal diam. Tapi memangnya aku bisa apa? Guren terlalu kuat untukku!'_

Pikiran Naruto kacau dan berkecamuk. Ia tak ingin Sakura mengetahui identitasnya sebagai vampir.

Namun, di lain sisi Guren datang menemuinya pasti ada suatu alasan yang terselubung. Dan pertemuan ini pasti berujung di pertarungan.

"Kau harus kembali ke istana karena ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia Madara!" ujar Guren.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Naruto.

"Dia anggota kerajaan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Ceritanya panjang, aku tak bisa menceritakannya di sini. Tapi aku yakin, dia punya niat jahat."

Sakura mulai melakukan _acting_ -nya kembali. Ia harus bersikap layaknya manusia normal biasa yang belum pernah bertemu vampir karena Sakura yakin jika sebentar lagi akan ada pertarungan.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan nada cemas yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah, Naruto- _sama_. Kau tak perlu capek-capek untuk melawanku. Aku tahu kondisimu, kau tak akan bisa menang dariku. Maka dari itu, serahkan dirimu sekarang juga!"

Guren menatap remeh ke arah Naruto. Naruto sendiri yang ditatap seperti itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia sungguh emosi sekarang.

Naruto mendecih. Ia segera menarik pergelangan Sakura dan mulai berlari meninggalkan Guren.

Wanita bersurai ungu itu menyeringai.

"Hoo, mau kabur dariku ya? Lihat saja, seberapa jauh kau bisa menghindar!" ujar wanita itu.

.

.

.

Derap langkah kaki terdengar jelas oleh Sakura dan Naruto. Tangan keduanya saling bertaut guna mencegah agar keduanya tak saling berpisah. Deru nafas mereka pun tersengal-sengal.

"Hah... hah... hah... s-sudah cukup, Naruto! Aku tak kuat lagi!"

"T-tidak. Tidak bisa Sakura. Jika kita berhenti, bisa-bisa wanita tadi menangkap kita!"

Satu per satu pohon menjulang tinggi mereka lewati. Bahkan tujuan mereka di hutan ini untuk mengumpulkan bendera terlupakan begitu saja.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak punya urusan dengannya. Lalu untuk apa aku menghindar?" tanya Sakura.

Untuk sesaat tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari Naruto. Pemuda itu terus saja berlari sambil menyeret tangan Sakura.

"Memang benar jika kau tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan wanita itu. Tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-napa."

Jawaban Naruto yang terdengar begitu tulus tadi membuat Sakura terpana. Ia tak tahu harus menyahut apa.

Namun, apa daya. Gadis ini masih kukuh mempertahankan egonya.

"Bukannya kau yang punya masalah dengannya?! Jangan sembarangan melibatkan aku, _baka_! Lepas! Aku... aku sudah capek berlari tahu!"

"TIDAK! Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Kau bisa saja terancam, Sakura! Kita harus berlari sampai wanita itu berhenti mengejar kita!"

Naruto sendiri pun juga menyadari jika perbuatannya ini salah. Ia dengan seenaknya saja melibatkan Sakura dalam masalahnya.

Tapi jika ia meninggalkan Sakura di sini bisa-bisa gadis itu menjadi tawanan Guren agar dirinya mau menyerahkan diri pada wanita menyebalkan itu.

Oh Tuhan, ia benar-benar pusing sekarang.

 _'Sial, kenapa di saat seperti ini aku tak bisa menggunakan teleportasi?!'_ pikir Naruto kacau.

Hari ini energi dalam tubuh Naruto tidak berada dalam kondisi maksimal. Jika ia menggunakan teleprtasi, bisa-bisa ia justru tak sadarkan diri.

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menahan kesabarannya lagi. Demi Tuhan, ia sungguh lelah berlari.

"NARUTO! KUBILANG LEPASKAN!" teriak Sakura sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto.

"Tidak! Wanita itu bisa saja menemukanmu. Kita harus berlari sejauh mungkin dari sini, Sakura."

"APA KAU GILA?! KITA TAK MUNGKIN BERLARI DARI WANITA VAMPIRE ITU! Sejauh apapun kita berlari, dia pasti dengan mudah menemukan kita, _baka_! Dia itu vampire!"

Sakura benar-benar marah sekarang.

Perlahan namun pasti langkah kaki Naruto memelan dan pada akhirnya berhenti. Cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura pun juga sudah ia lepas.

Hal ini justru membuat Sakura keheranan. Alisnya mengernyit, memandang tak mengerti ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ber-"

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh Naruto.

"-kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa tahu jika wanita tadi adalah vampire, Sakura?"

Dan di detik itu juga, jantung Sakura seolah berhenti berdetak.

 _'Apa yang baru saja kukatan?! Aku keceplosan! Sekarang, apa yang harus kujawab?! Semua kebohonganku sudah terbongkar!'_

Angin pagi berhembus membelai surai kedua insan ini. Satu per satu kebohongan mulai terendus, merobohkan dinding sandiwara.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/n :** _Udah lama gak muncul ya aku? *ketawa nista*. Ehem... ehem... oke, aku mau terus terang aja nih ya. Bagaimana pun juga tahun ini aku udah jadi siswa kelas 3 yang kegiatannya bakal lumayan padat. Meskipun itu mungkin saat semester 2 nanti :D._

 _Nah, oleh karena itu, cerita-ceritaku yang biasanya waktu up-nya paling lama 1 bulan sekali XD. Bisa-bisa update-nya bisa_ _ **2 bulan**_ _sekali_ _. Aduh, sekali lagi aku mohon maaf T_T. Tapi, sebisa mungkin aku akan up sebulan sekali kok :')). Apa sih yang gak buat kalian *digampar*._

 _Oke-oke, saatnya sesi balas review!_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Uzumaki Nugroho :**_ _"Tebakanmu lumayan bener tuh :'v. Nih, dah update nih aku. Puas? Hahaha. XD *cekikikan*. "_

 _ **Daichan**_ _: "Ini melenceng dari cerita nih XD. Apanya yang longlast sih? Ada-ada aja dah~"_

 _ **Mr. Ryuu-san**_ _: "Sumpah entah kenapa titel membingungkan itu selalu melekat di ceritaku XD. Syukur deh kalo puas :D."_

 _ **Andre1723 :**_ _"Ini? Apa hubungannya ama cerita?! Terlebih lagi, siapa yang kasmaran? Ngaco deh XD."_

 _ **RezaUzuNamikaze**_ _: "Sebenernya aku gak begitu mudeng ama question-nya. Maklum, aku udah lupa sama Chapter 1. Maaf ^_^."_

 _ **Kia :**_ _"Cie nyemangatin Naruto, ntar Sakura marah loh. Tu cewek lagi PMS soalnya. Jadi, di ch ini dia radak emosian XD."_

 _ **Namikaze Aira :**_ _" Sebenarnya aku bukan army sih, aku cuma sekedar tau karena temanku tiap hari selalu ngomongin oppa-oppa itu XD. Hayati lelah :'D."_

 _ **AiKeane**_ _: "Aku dari dulu gak ngerti istilah_ _ **up**_ _itu artinya apa XD. Jadi, thx for RnR aja :D."_

 _ **.980 :**_ _"Sip! Dah lanjut :D."_

 _ **Hikanee :**_ _"Wih sampe review 2x, wkwkwk. Ini udah lanjut."_

 _ **Seinaru533 :**_ _"Iya *-*. Ini dah lanjut kok."_

 _ **Indah :**_ _"Sip, dah lanjut!"_

 _._

 _._

 _Mungkin itu aja. Menurut kalian ini cerita makin gaje nggak? Entah kenapa aku yang ngebuat merasakan kalo ini makin lama makin mulek XD. Semoga aja nggak ^_^._

 _._

 _._

 _See you on next chapter, guys!_


	9. Chapter 9 : Kenyataan

**Hidden**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto [Masashi Kishimoto]

 **Warning :** OOC! Vampire-fic! AU! Romance-fantasy! NaruSaku! Typos!

.

* * *

.

Angin pagi berembus membelai surai kedua remaja tersebut. Satu per satu kebohongan mulai terbongkar dan merobohkan dinding sandiwara yang dibangun oleh keduanya. Mata _emerald_ Sakura bergerak liar ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Gadis itu tak berani menatap langsung mata Naruto yang kini menuntut penjelasan darinya. "Itu... itu... bisa dijelaskan," ujarnya tergagap.

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, Sakura. Bagaimana ... bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia adalah vampir?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. "Aku... aku... sebenarnya aku..."

"KAU TAK BISA LARI KE MANA-MANA LAGI, NARUTO- _SAMA_!" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh teriakan Guren. Wanita bersurai ungu itu tampak sedang berlari mengejar Naruto dan Sakura. Suasana hutan yang masih diselimuti kabut menambah kesan mencekam di tempat ini. Bulu kuduk Naruto dan Sakura meremang, mereka ketakutan.

Naruto dengan cepat menyambar tangan Sakura, pemuda itu tampak gelagapan bukan main. "Sudahlah! Kau bisa ceritakan itu nanti. Sekarang kita harus lari dari sini, Sakura!"

Namun sayangnya, Guren bertindak lebih cepat daripada Naruto. Dengan memakai teleportasi, ia langsung mencekal lengan vampir muda itu sebelum keduanya pergi lebih jauh. Mata kedua remaja itu melebar tak percaya.

"Kau tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana lagi. Sekarang, ikut aku!" ucap Guren dengan seringai khasnya dan ini membuat Naruto diam tak berkutik. Cengkeraman itu tak kunjung lepas meskipun ia telah berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk melepaskannya.

"Guren! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tak akan membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, sekarang kau harus ikut aku!"

Naruto melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah wanita bersurai ungu di hadapannya ini. Berusaha sekuat apa pun rasanya sia-sia saja, cengkeraman Guren di tangannya terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan tanpa mengenakan kekuatan vampir.

Wajah pemuda Namikaze itu tampak berpikir keras. Ia tak mungkin memakai kekuatan vampir di depan Sakura, identitasnya sebagai vampir pasti akan terbongkar begitu saja.

"Naruto!" teriak Sakura tiba-tiba, rautnya menunjukkan rasa cemas yang luar biasa. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengukirkan senyum kecil, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat bahagia ketika Sakura mencemaskannya.

Dengan senyum kecil, Naruto bergumam, "Kau tak perlu cemaskan aku. Kau harus pergi dari sini, Sakura! Percayalah padaku, aku tidak apa-apa."

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat, hatinya tengah bimbang saat ini. Ia ingin menolong Naruto, namun di lain sisi egonya berteriak bahwa Naruto merupakan vampir yang tak pantas ditolong olehnya.

Guren yang melihat kebimbangan di hati gadis bersurai _pink_ itu langsung menyeringai. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, eh? Sepertinya bungsu Namikaze ini terlalu berharap pada gadis itu. Ia lalu berkata, "Baiklah, sudah cukup. Sekarang kita harus pergi dari sini. _Telepo_ -"

 **BUAGHH!**

Sakura langsung melayangkan pukulan ke arah Guren sehingga cekalannya di tangan Naruto otomatis terlepas. Mata pemuda bersurai pirang itu melebar tak percaya ketika melihat Guren jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan Sakura. _'A-apa?! Sekuat itukah dirimu, Sakura? Sebenarnya apa yang kau rahasiakan dariku?'_ batin Naruto tak mengerti.

Sakura maju di depan Naruto, wajah gadis ini berubah menjadi bengis. Ia tatap Guren yang tersungkur di depannya dengan tajam. "Jangan harap kau bisa menyakiti, Naruto! Akulah yang akan menghabisimu!"

Guren tertawa mendengar penuturan Sakura. "Aku ingat sekarang. Rupanya kau gadis merah muda yang dulu itu ya? Kau sudah besar rupanya," ujarnya sambil berdiri.

Sakura menggeram, ia sangat membenci perempuan bersurai ungu ini. Karena perempuan ini, ia harus kehilangan Gaara. Sakura tak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang lagi, ia tak akan membiarkan wanita ini menyakiti Naruto. Sakura langsung berlari tanpa menunggu Guren bersiap, ia langsung mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke arah pipi wanita itu.

Namun, Guren tak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. _Vampire_ terlatih tersebut dengan gesit menghindari beberapa serangan Sakura. Puas menghindar, Guren pun menendang Sakura yang mengakibatkan gadis itu langsung terpental jauh.

"Sakura!" Naruto hanya mampu berteriak cemas, ia takut jika jati dirinya akan terbongkar dan ini membuat dirinya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sudut bibir Guren tertarik ke atas dan ia mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Aku tak menyangka jika Naruto- _sama_ akan secemas ini pada manusia rendahan sepertimu! Namun, aku tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terus berlanjut. Maka dari itu, musnahlah kau!" Naruto semakin cemas ketika melihat gelagat Guren yang hendak menggigit Sakura.

Sakura sendiri sudah terengah-engah, ia membiarkan Guren yang akan menggigit lehernya. Namun ekspresi syok justru ditunjukkan oleh Guren ketika taringnya hampir menyentuh kulit leher Sakura. Gadis merah muda ini tak bisa diremehkan, ia cerdik dan licik.

"ARRGHHH!" Teriakan Guren melengking di tempat ini. Naruto sendiri saat ini kebingungan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara 2 wanita itu?

Saat ini darah kehitaman tampak merembes dadi kaki Guren yang tertusuk oleh sebuah jarum berwarna merah. Hal inilah yang membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Sakura kini menyeringai, ia mulai berdiri di hadapan Guren yang saat ini berlutut padanya.

"Kau masuk jebakanku. Aku sengaja menusukkan jarum merah yang mengandung racun sehingga kau akan mengalami kelumpuhan selama 20 menit kedepan," ujar Sakura santai. Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya untuk membisiki Guren.

"Jangan pernah melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang _vampire_ _hunter_." Mata Guren melebar, ia ingin bicara namun tak bisa dikarenakan racun yang diberikan Sakura tadi.

Sedangkan Sakura kini mulai berjalan menjauhi Guren dan menuju ke arah Naruto. "Kita pergi sekarang," ujarnya sambil menarik lengan Naruto.

"Eh? Tapi... tapi..."

"Cepatlah, Naruto."

Kedua remaja berambut cerah ini terus melaju tanpa arah di dalam hutan. Sinar matahari mulai memasuki hutan ini. Kedua remaja tersebut terdiam karena hanyut dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Naruto merenungkan kejadian tadi, ia tak menyangka jika Sakura mampu mengalahkan Guren dengan mudah.

Sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan gadis ini darinya? Dan juga, entah kenapa ia merasa Sakura lebih kuat dari pada dirinya.

"Sakura...," panggil Naruto. Sakura sendiri langsung menoleh ke arah Naruto. Ia heran melihat raut pemuda itu yang terlihat berpikir keras.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Kenapa kau bisa mengalahkan Guren semudah itu? Aku saja ragu bisa mengalahkannya," lanjut Naruto. Diam, Sakura sedari tadi masih membungkam mulutnya. Sepertinya rahasia bahwa ia seorang _vampire_ _hunter_ akan terbongkar, Sakura ragu untuk memberi tahu Naruto. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Terlebih, jarum apa tadi? Kenapa kau dengan mudahnya membuat Guren langsung lumpuh?" tanya Naruto.

"... dari mana kau mendapatkan jarum itu? Sepertinya Guren juga mengenalmu, apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya?" lanjut Naruto.

"Dan... dan a-apa kau tahu Guren itu siapa?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Pemuda ini begitu khawatir jika Sakura mengetahui fakta bahwasanya Guren adalah seorang vampir. Jika Sakura tahu maka bisa saja identitas Naruto sebagai sosok _vampire_ akan ikut terbongkar juga.

Naruto memandang Sakura intens, ia masih menunggu jawaban dari mulut gadis itu. Tapi, Sakura masih saja bungkam. Dengan kesal, Naruto menarik lengan Sakura agar gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Ia langsung memegang dagu Sakura supaya gadis itu memandangnya.

"Sakura! Kenapa kau malah diam?! Jawab aku!" Nihil, Sakura tetap bersikukuh untuk diam. Dengan perlahan, Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang dagu Sakura. Pandangan safir itu menjadi teduh, ekspresi kecewa tertera jelas di wajah Naruto.

"Begitu ya," ucapnya. Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki perlahan guna menjauhi Sakura.

"Aku paham jika kau mungkin masih marah denganku. Tapi hal yang tak kupahami adalah sikapmu yang berubah padaku. Kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini? Kau dingin padaku, padahal kau dulu sangat ramah ketika awal berjumpa denganku ...," sambungnya sembari berjalan.

"... Aku bahkan tak menyangka jika selama ini orang yang kucintai adalah sosok munafik sepertimu!"

Di detik itu juga, mata Sakura melebar. Apa benar jika ia adalah seseorang yang bermuka dua? Dan terlebih lagi, Naruto mencintainya? Ia pasti salah dengar. "N-naruto, tunggu dulu!" panggil Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang berjalan semakin jauh darinya.

Sakura berkeringat dingin. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tak mungkin menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto, namun di lain sisi ia juga tak kuasa melihat pemuda tersebut memasang ekspresi kecewa seperti tadi.

Apa ia perlu berkata jujur pada Naruto? Jika ia berkata jujur, mungkin saja Naruto akan menjauh dan membencinya sehingga ia bisa kembali berhubungan dengan Gaara tanpa ada rasa bersalah pada pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Aku pernah bertemu Guren ketika SMP dulu." Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti saat itu juga.

Sakura mulai bersiap untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. "Gaara dulu adalah orang yang kucintai semasa SMP, namun aku harus berpisah dengannya karena Guren menggigitnya. Saat itu juga, aku tahu jika Guren adalah vampir."

"... Setelah kehilangan Gaara, aku menjadi terobsesi dengan hal-hal berbau vampir dan bertekad untuk menghabisi seluruh vampir di dunia ini. Semuanya menjadi sempurna karena ayahku adalah seorang vampir _hunter_ ternama. Aku mengikuti kariernya sebagai vampir _hunter_ dan membunuh belasan vampir setiap malam."

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Mata emerald-nya menatap Naruto yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jarum tadi berisi racun yang akan melumpuhkan vampir dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Hal-hal seperti itu lazim bagi seorang vampire hunter, jadi aku selalu membawanya kemana pun untuk berjaga-jaga," ujar Sakura sembari berjalan mendekati Naruto. Saat ini, gadis itu berada tepat di belakang pemuda Namikaze itu.

Tangan Sakura terkepal erat karena menahan emosinya yang memuncak. "Aku sangat menbenci vampir! Ketika aku mengingatnya ... darahku seakan mendidih dan ingin menghabisi makhluk tak berguna itu dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Badan Naruto menegang dan sedikit bergetar. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika dugaannya yang mengklaim Sakura sebagai _vampire_ _hunter_ itu benar.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Tunggu dulu, jika Sakura adalah _vampire_ _hunter_ apa itu artinya dia tahu jika dirinya, Sasuke, Menma, dan Karin adalah vampir?

"Terserah apa opinimu mengenai diriku, tapi inilah kenyataannya, Naruto. Yang kuinginkan selama ini adalah bahagia bersama Gaara namun karena vampir itu, semua harapanku sirna!"

Ada sensasi ngilu di ulu hati Naruto ketika Sakura menyebut nama Gaara. "K-kau sangat mencintai Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu, tak ada orang lain yang lebih kucintai selain dia!"

"Menma?"

"Menma hanyalah sahabatku. Aku tak memiliki perasaan apa pun padanya. Toh, ia juga menyukai seseorang."

"Bagaimana dengan ... aku?"

Sakura terkesiap. Ia tatap dalam-dalam punggung lebar pemuda bersurai pirang di depannya ini. Hati Sakura sedikit berdesir, namun ia menepis perasaan itu karena ia sudah bertemu lagi dengan Gaara yang merupakan cinta pertamanya.

Tidak, ia tak bisa mengingkari komitmennya. Ia tak boleh menduakan Gaara. Perasaannya pada Naruto selama ini pasti hanya semacam rasa tertarik, ia tak mungkin menyukainya. Terlebih lagi bungsu Namikaze ini adalah seorang vampir. Makhluk yang sangat ia benci.

"T-tidak!" Nada suara Sakura sedikit bergetar. Gadis merah jambu ini menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Dan di saat itu juga, mata Naruto melebar tak percaya. Inikah akhirnya?

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang sepertimu! Kau adalah salah satu bagian dari makhluk yang aku benci! Makhluk yang telah membuatku merasakan sakit hati! Makhluk yang membuatku kehilangan sahabat dan kekasih! Makhluk rendahan sepertimu tak akan pernah pantas merasakan apa itu kasih sayang! Kau harus membayar rasa sakit yang kurasakan selama ini, Naruto!"

Tak terasa, air mata Sakura mulai mengalir. Ia menangis.

"Aku sengaja melakukan ini semua agar kau bisa mengerti rasa sakit hati yang selama ini kurasakan karena telah kehilangan Gaara! Kau... _ugh_ , kau memang tak pantas merasakan apa itu cinta! Bahkan, keluargamu sendiri membencimu bukan? Aku pun sama, aku juga membencimu karena kau adalah vampir! Makhluk rendahan sepertimu tidak pantas untuk bahagia sampai kapan pun!"

 **PLAK!**

Suara tamparan itu terdengar keras di belantara hutan yang sepi ini. Sakura tak pernah menyangka jika Naruto akan semarah ini padanya. Pipinya berdenyut nyeri karena ditampar Naruto. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan kilat mata yang dipenuhi amarah.

"Kau! Jaga mulutmu, Sakura! Kau boleh menghinaku sesuka hatimu! Tapi, kenapa kau menyumpahiku agar aku tak pernah bahagia?! Aku mengakui jika semua yang kau katakan benar. Keluargaku memang membenciku bahkan kini kau, seseorang yang aku cintai juga membenciku. Tapi apa aku tak berhak untuk bahagia?! Katakan padaku!"

Sudut bibir Sakura tertarik ke atas. "Takdirmu sudah ditentukan dan ia menyebutkan bahwa kau tak akan pernah bahagia. Camkan, itu!"

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Ia sadar diri jika selama ini dirinya hanyalah seorang vampir yang lemah dan tak memiliki kekuatan. Ia mengaku jika selama ini keluarganya membencinya. Ia tahu jika takdirnya akan sulit karena dirinya terikat oleh _DEMOON_.

Namun, Naruto tak pernah menyangka jika sesakit hati ini melihat sosok yang kau cintai kini memandangmu penuh kebencian.

Apa maksud semua ini? Apa ia memang orang yang tak pantas bahagia? Keluarganya tak menganggapnya dan orang yang ia cintai justru membencinya? Lalu untuk apa ia bertahan hidup sampai sekarang jika semua orang tak mengharapkan kehadirannya?

Naruto berpikir jika ia tewas, pasti semua orang akan bahagia. Keluarganya akan senang karena tak perlu direpotkan lagi olehnya, Sakura akan bahagia bersama Gaara, dan ia pasti akan bertemu dengan ibunya di sana. Sungguh akhir yang bahagia sekaligus tragis. Kenapa hidupnya menyedihkan seperti ini?

Tanpa sadar Naruto mengukirkan senyum pedih. Matanya yang kini berwarna merah memancarkan rasa marah dan kecewa secara bersamaan.

Kaki Naruto perlahan melangkah ke sisi berlawanan guna menjauhi Sakura. Langkah kaki itu semakin lama semakin cepat hingga bayang Naruto tak tertangkap lagi oleh mata Sakura.

Gadis itu kini terdiam membisu. Apa ia telah keterlaluan padanya tadi? Jujur, Sakura tak kuasa melihat aura sendu tertera di wajah Naruto. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia melakukan ini agar Naruto menjauhinya dan tak akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Gaara. Ini semua telah menjadi komitmennya dan ia akan balikan dengan Gaara.

Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia begitu terkejut menangkap sosok Gaara yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura? Di mana rekan jelajahmu?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura terdiam, namun tak lama kemudian ia melemparkan senyum ke arah Gaara. "Ia tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku di sini. Kau sendiri?"

"Tega sekali rekanmu itu. Rekanku juga meninggalkanku karena di tengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan akhirnya mereka malah berduaan."

Sakura tertawa hambar mendengar jawaban dari Gaara. Tiba-tiba di otaknya terlintas sebuah ide cemerlang, sepertinya bagus jika ia mengajak Gaara sebagai rekan jelajah.

"Rekan jelajah? Ide yang bagus," sahut Gaara setuju.

Sakura tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya ia bisa berdua bersama Gaara. Mereka kemudian berjalan bersama untuk kembali ke area perkemahan sambil mengobrol ringan.

"Gaara," panggil Sakura.

Gaara langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis ini. Keningnya berkerut heran ketika melihat Sakura yang tampak malu-malu. "Apa... apa kau masih menyukaiku sampai saat ini?" gumam Sakura yang terdengar oleh Gaara.

Mata Gaara melebar dan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia dari dulu sampai sekarang memang masih mencintai Sakura. Namun dirinya tak pernah mengira jika Sakura akan bertanya hal ini. Gaara tak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, ia harus segera mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sakura sebelum terlambat.

"Tentu, kau adalah cinta pertamaku, Sakura."

"I-itu artinya, apakah kau ingin kita menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"Dan itulah harapanku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Di detik itu juga, Sakura bahagia bukan kepalang. Cintanya terbalas, ia tak akan memendam perasaannya lebih lama lagi. Mulai saat ini, ia dan Gaara terikat dalam sebuah hubungan romansa. Sakura tak akan pernah melupakan momen membahagiakan ini.

.

.

* * *

.

Satu per satu siswa baik dari Konoha maupun Oto mulai berjalan menuju area perkemahan. Hampir semua peserta jelajah telah kembali. Melihat ini semua, Maito Guy langsung saja menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan antusias.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang kepada kalian yang baru saja tiba dari hutan. Bagaimana rasanya menjelajahi alam liar? Seru bukan?! Baiklah langsung saja, kalian bisa menyetorkan bendera yang kalian punya kepada panitia dan tim yang paling banyak mengumpulkan bendera maka itulah pemenangnya. Hadiah akan diberikan malam nanti ketika kegiatan api unggun diselenggarakan."

Setelah Guy mengakhiri pidatonya, para siswa itu berbondong-bondong berjalan ke arah panitia pengumpul bendera. Mereka berdesakan menuju ke panitia karena ingin segera beristirahat di tenda.

Mata _ruby_ Karin melirik ke sana ke mari. Gadis ini tengah bersandar santai di sebuah pohon karena yang mengumpulkan bendera timnya adalah Sasuke. Ia saat ini tengah mencari keberadaan Naruto, gadis berdarah Uzumaki ini dari tadi tak melihat sosok pemuda pirang itu.

Ke mana perginya Naruto? Apakah ia belum kembali dari hutan? Karin sangat cemas kali ini. Bagaimana jika Naruto di hutan tadi bertemu dengan vampir anak buah Madara dan mereka membawanya ke istana untuk ritual penyerahan _DEMOON_?

 **"Perhatian! Mohon perhatiannya! Pengumuman ditujukan kepada tim panitia perkemahan, seorang siswa atas nama Uzumaki Naruto dinyatakan belum kembali dari kegiatan jelajahnya. Dimohon kepada seluruh panitia untuk segera berkumpul ke tenda pusat. Sekali lagi, dimohon kepada seluruh panitia untuk segera berkumpul ke tenda pusat. Terima kasih."**

Di detik itu juga mata Karin melebar tak percaya. Dugaannya benar, Naruto belum kembali dari hutan. Bagaimana ini, bagaimana jika Naruto bertemu dengan vampir liar atau kaki tangan Madara?

"Eh apa? Uzumaki- _kun_ belum kembali? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku jadi cemas, apa ia baik-baik saja?"

"Sebenarnya siapa rekan jelajahnya? Kenapa ia justru meninggalkan Uzumaki- _kun_?"

Sakura terdiam tatkala mendengar pembicaraan para siswa tersebut. Ia kini tengah mengantre mengumpulkan bendera bersama Gaara. Ia sama sekali tak mengira jika Naruto belum kembali. Rasa bersalah kini menggelayuti dirinya. Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika Naruto kenapa-napa? Satu hal yang ia harapkan sekarang, semoga Naruto baik-baik saja.

Sementara Menma dan Minato, keduanya sama-sama diam tak percaya. Naruto hilang? Bagaimana jika ia saat ini bersama Madara? Tidak, mereka harus segera bertindak. Menma langsung saja pergi dari baris antrean guna mencari keberadaan Sakura yang merupakan rekan jelajah Naruto.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya marah ketika melihat Sakura bersama Gaara tengah mengantre.

Kedua sejoli itu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Menma yang saat ini tengah menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Kakak dari Naruto itu langsung berpamitan pada Gaara untuk mengajak Sakura mengobrol. Tentu saja Gaara mengizinkan hal itu karena bagaimana pun juga Menma adalah putra dari Raja Otogakure.

Setelah berjalan sedikit menjauhi lokasi perkemahan, Menma langsung menatap tajam Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu sepertinya mengerti kenapa Menma bisa semarah ini.

"Katakan padaku! Di mana Naruto?!" Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku tak tahu menahu tentang dia. Kenapa kau justru menanyaiku, Menma?"

Wajah Menma terlihat semakin emosi. Omong kosong macam apa ini? Menma tahu jika Sakura adalah rekan jelajah Naruto, tapi kenapa saat ini gadis itu justru mengelak? Pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka ketika kegiatan jelajah tadi berlangsung.

"Katakan yang sesungguhnya padaku, Sakura! Aku tahu jika kau bersama Naruto tadi! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Jangan membohongiku atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!" teriak Menma sambil menatap tajam Sakura.

Kedua remaja ini saling melayangkan tatapan tajam. Gejolak amarah terlihat jelas di antara mereka. Menma sengaja mengajak Sakura untuk mengobrol di tempat sepi agar tak memancing perhatian dari siswa-siswi lain.

Sakura menyunggingkan senyum angkuh ke arah Menma. "Aku tak pernah memiliki hutang penjelasan padamu, jadi jangan harap jika aku akan menceritakan sesuatu padamu! Kau menyita waktu berhargaku saja!"

Dengan gampang, Sakura melewati Menma yang tengah menahan amarahnya begitu saja. Pemuda Namikaze itu memandang intens ke arah gadis bersurai merah jambu yang berjalan mendekati area perkemahan itu.

Mata safir Menma menyipit ketika melihat Sakura yang tengah berbincang dengan Gaara dan tak lama kemudian mereka hilang dari jangkauan padangan Menma.

Beberapa kesimpulan mulai bermunculan di otak pemuda ini. Apa Gaara dan Sakura memiliki hubungan khusus? Tapi, sejak kapan mereka kenal dan bukannya mereka baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu?

Atau jangan-jangan hubungan antara Sakura dan Gaara ada kaitannya dengan hilangnya Naruto? Semua pemikiran-pemikiran ini membuatnya pusing. Tidak, ia harus berbincang dengan Sasuke dan Karin untuk menuntaskan masalah ini.

.

* * *

.

Hutan kematian _Otogakure_ ini menyimpan banyak misteri dan rahasia yang tersembunyi di dalamnya. Salah satu misteri yang terkenal di sini adalah gerbang beringin kembar. Sekilas, memang kedua pohon beringin ini tampak biasa saja.

Namun, apabila dirimu masuk ke dalam celah yang tercipta di antara dua pohon ini maka bersiap saja jika kau akan mendapati kondisi hutan yang ketika siang akan gelap dan ketika malam justru terang.

Inilah gerbang utama menuju kerajaan vampir _Otogakure_ yang banyak tak diketahui manusia. Hal ini disebabkan oleh suhu kawasan ini yang terlalu rendah di siang hari dan terlalu tinggi di malam hari sehingga menyebabkan setiap manusia yang masuk ke sana akan tewas seketika.

Namun, lain halnya dengan vampir. Mereka akan beranggapan bahwa _Otogakure_ adalah sebuah kawasan surga duniawi dikarenakan di tempat ini merupakan pusat peradaban vampir Jepang yang dipenuhi oleh binatang-binatang sedap dan pusat pembelanjaan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan makhluk berdarah dingin tersebut.

Dan di sinilah Ino Yamanaka berada, sebagai seorang vampir liar, ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan perkemahan di hutan kematian ini tanpa mengunjungi _Otogakure_ guna mendapatkan darah super lezat dari binatang di hutan ini.

Surai pirang yang ia ikat tampak bergerak sesuai dengan derap langkah kakinya. Gadis ini tengah berjalan menuju gerbang beringin kembar guna kembali ke area perkemahan sembari menjilat sisa darah binatang yang berada di bibirnya.

"Darah tadi sungguh lezat, aku benar-benar puas," ucapnya bahagia. Meskipun di luar sana sudah siang, tempat ini masih dalam kondisi gelap dikarenakan perbedaan dimensi dan waktu. Hal inilah yang membuat Ino sedikit waspada, ia khawatir jika malam-malam begini dirinya akan bertemu dengan vampir liar.

Suara langkah kaki diseret tiba-tiba merasuki gendang telinga gadis ini. Ia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya padahal gerbang beringin kembar tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Ino dengan gesit menoleh ke sana ke mari guna mencari arah sumber suara tadi.

Tatapan matanya langsung menyipit tajam ke arah depan ketika ia melihat sorot mata merah menyala. Betapa terkejutnya Ino ketika melihat sosok Naruto yang kini memandangnya dingin dengan mata merah menyala.

"N-naruto?" ujar Ino tergagap. Peluh dingin mulai membasahi dirinya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, berhadapan dengan Naruto kali ini membuat tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tak bisa bergerak. Ia bergetar ketakutan ketika menatap mata merah Naruto yang menyala.

Sungguh, sosok Naruto di hadapannya ini seolah-olah bukan Naruto yang selama ini ia kenal.

"Minggir!" Satu kata penuh akan nada dingin dan penekanan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Ino sendiri masih terpaku dengan sosok Naruto di hadapannya. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa karena badannya kini seolah membatu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Naruto? Ini bukan tempatmu berada. Ayo kita kembali bersama ke area perkemahan," ucap Ino hati-hati sembari berjalan pelan menghampiri Naruto.

Ketika tangan Ino hendak menyentuh lengan Naruto, dengan gesit pemuda pirang itu menampiknya. Mata merah Naruto menatap tajam ke arah Ino yang saat ini melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Perintahku adalah mutlak. Jika aku berkata minggir, kau harus segera minggir dari hadapanku!"

Dengan sekali ayunan tangan, tubuh Ino yang tadinya berada di samping Naruto langsung terhempas begitu saja. Gadis itu sontak memekik kesakitan tatkala punggungnya membentur pohon. Ia memandang waswas ke arah Naruto yang saat ini menatapnya penuh dengan kebencian.

Ia tak mengerti, iblis macam apa yang sebenarnya merasuki adik dari kekasihnya itu sekarang? Setelah puas memandang, Naruto pergi menjauhi Ino yang saat ini menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Gadis vampir itu kini tengah berusaha memeras otaknya untuk memecahkan teka-teki mengenai Naruto tadi. Mengapa tadi Naruto dapat menghempaskannya begitu saja padahal ia dulu dianggap sebagai _vampire_ terlemah?

Terlebih lagi sorot mata Naruto tadi yang membuat Ino bertanya-tanya. Matanya kosong, berwarna merah darah dan menyala, serta tatapan dingin dan kebencian yang menguar jelas dari pemilik mata biru _shapire_ itu.

Apa mungkin Naruto saat ini tengah dalam masa puncak emosi terkuatnya? Tapi apa yang membuat putra bungsu Minato itu menjadi beremosi seperti tadi? Bukannya emosi Naruto telah disegel? Apa mungkin DEMOON?

Ino menunjukkan raut muka yang tengah berpikir keras. Otaknya tengah bekerja untuk menyatukan keping-keping _puzzle_ yang berserakan sedari tadi. Dan di detik berikutnya, mata akuamarin Ino melebar tak percaya.

Ia segera berdiri, mengacuhkan rasa sakit yang mendera punggungnya dan berlari menuju ke arah gerbang beringin kembar. Tujuannya sekarang adalah satu, kembali ke perkemahan dan menceritakan hal ini kepada Menma.

 _'Jika hipotesisku benar, maka ada 2 kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi pada diri Naruto saat ini. Pertama, ia bisa saja dalam kendali DEMOON karena segelnya telah terlepas. Kedua, ia saat ini berada dalam pengaruh Uchiha Madara karena berdasarkan yang kulihat tadi, Naruto berjalan ke arah kastil Otogakure. Aku harus mengabarkan hal ini kepada Menma sebelum semuanya terlambat!'_ batin Ino panik sembari meramalkan jurus teleportasinya.

.

.

* * *

Langkah kaki dari Raja _Otogakure_ ini begitu cepat, raut panik tak dapat terelakkan dari wajahnya. Setiap siswa yang dilewatinya langsung menunduk hormat. Helai pirang sang raja bergerak ke sana ke mari guna mencari keberadaan putra sulungnya, Minato pun langsung menghampiri Menma ketika ia menangkap sosoknya yang kini tegah bersama Sasuke dan Karin.

"Menma!" panggil Minato. Ketiga remaja itu pun menoleh ke arahnya. Raut wajah tak suka tertera jelas di paras Sasuke dan Karin. Mereka sepertinya belum mengetahui pasal kebenaran yang tersembunyi di antara Minato dan Menma.

Sedangkan Menma hanya mampu menghela nafas berat. Menma pun hanya mampu menurut ketika sang ayah mengajaknya pergi untuk berbincang sebentar. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Sasuke dan Karin yang saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

Setelah sedikit jauh dari lokasi perkemahan, Minato langsung menatap tajam ke arah putra sulungnya tersebut. "Katakan padaku! Kenapa bisa Naruto hilang? Bukannya aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk selalu mengawasinya?!"

Menma memasang wajah tak suka, ia benci ayahnya yang menyebalkan seperti ini. "Mau bagaimana lagi?! Aku berbeda tim dengannya. Kalau kau tak ingin kejadian ini terjadi, kenapa kau tidak membuatku menjadi rekan satu tim Naruto, hah?!"

Pria bersurai pirang ini terdiam begitu mendengar penuturan putra sulungnya. Menma benar, seharusnya dari awal ia menggunakan sihir untuk menjadikan kedua putranya dalam satu tim yang sama. Tapi apa boleh buat, semuanya terlanjur terjadi dan hanya penyesalan yang merajai diri Minato saat ini.

Minato semakin merasa sebagai orang tua yang tak berguna. Ia selalu berkubang dalam penyesalan. Seandainya dan seandainya, hanya kata itulah yang terngiang di dalam hati Raja Otogakure ini.

Melihat wajah frustrasi sang ayah membuat Menma yang memandangnya pun turut bersedih.

Mata birunya kini menatap tegas ke arah Minato. "Kita tak punya cara lain, aku akan mencari Naruto dengan caraku sendiri dan _Tou-san_ pun harus mencarinya dengan cara _Tou_ - _san_ sendiri. Aku harap kau mau mengerti akan keputusanku kali ini."

Minato tak menyahut sepatah kata pun setelah Menma memutuskan hal itu. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Raja _Otogakure_ ini tengah berpikir keras. Menma sendiri pun kini mulai jengah menunggu tanggapan dari Minato.

"Kalau tak ada hal yang harus dibicarakan lagi, aku pamit undur diri saja. Aku harus segera bertindak sekarang!" ucapnya sambil berlalu dari hadapan sang ayah.

Iris biru Minato melirik ke arah kepergian Menma. Sepertinya ia benar, tak ada jalan lain selain mencari Naruto dengan caranya sendiri. Ia harus pergi ke kastil kerajaan sekarang juga, entah kenapa instingnya berteriak untuk segera kembali ke sana. Namun sebelum itu, mungkin ada baiknya jika ia berpamitan dahulu pada panitia perkemahan ini.

Minato pun segera berjalan kembali menuju tenda panitia sekaligus tenda kerajaan untuk menginterupsikan pada bawahannya agar bergegas menuju kastil sekarang juga.

.

* * *

.

Mata Karin yang terbingkai oleh kacamata itu membulat sempurna. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Sepupu pirangnya itu tengah menuju ke kastel Otogakure sekarang ini? Beragam perasaan mulai berkecamuk di dalam hatinya. Buliran keringat dingin pun membanjiri tubuhnya. Matanya semakin melebar lagi tatkala mengingat bahwa Bulan Purnama Biru itu akan terjadi beberapa hari lagi.

"T-tidak mungkin," gumamnya tergagap.

Sementara Sasuke saat ini melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah sang pembawa informasi itu. "Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa mengetahui pasal Naruto yang tengah menuju Kastel _Otogakure_ saat ini?!" tanya Sasuke dengan nada intimidasi.

Gadis pembawa informasi itu mengukirkan senyum simpul. Matanya memandang bergantian ke arah Karin kemudian Sasuke. Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di dalam tenda milik Karin.

"Apa yang kalian katakan? Aku juga sama seperti kalian, aku adalah vampir. Jadi tak salah jika aku mengetahui hal ini," ujarnya dengan tenang.

Hati Sasuke dan Karin bergemuruh saat itu juga, bukannya gadis ini adalah teman sekelas mereka? Bagaimana mungkin ia mengaku sebagai vampir? Mengapa mereka tak bisa merasakan hawa vampir dari tubuhnya? Satu hal yang pasti, gadis ini bukanlah gadis sembarangan.

Atmosfer di tenda ini tiba-tiba berubah. Tak ada yang bersuara setelah Ino -sang gadis pembawa informasi- ini mengungkapkan hal itu pada Karin dan Sasuke.

Semuanya sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Suara tenda yang dibuka tiba-tiba langsung memecah keheningan yang melanda tempat ini. Semua mata pun tertuju ke arah pelaku tadi.

"MENMA?!"

"Eh? Ada apa ini? Terlebih... Ino! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Sasuke dan Karin sontak saling memandang tak mengerti. Ino yang sekarang menjadi objek perhatian pun hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyumnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sebuah cerita yang panjang.

Menma sendiri segera mendudukkan diri di samping Ino, wajah kebingungan masih terus membingkai parasnya. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa Ino kekasihnya bisa berada di sini bersama Sasuke dan Karin? Terlebih lagi, sepertinya ia ketinggalan sesuatu yang penting.

Dengan masih mengukirkan senyum, Ino berujar santai, "Yeah, sepertinya ada banyak kesalahpahaman yang harus kuluruskan kali ini ..."

"... Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan semuanya pada kalian, terutama Sasuke dan Karin. Namaku adalah Yamanaka Ino, eh tidak juga, nama asliku adalah Elizabethino Victoria," ujarnya sembari melepaskan ikatan rambut sehingga rambut pirangnya kini tergerai sebahu.

"Kau benar-benar kekasihku yang paling cantik," celetuk Menma sembari mengerling nakal ke arah Ino. Ino yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun langsung saja mencubit pipi Menma dengan gemas.

"Dan kau adalah kekasihku yang paling menyebalkan," tanggap Ino sembari menjitak helai merah milik Menma. Mereka berdua saling tertawa bahagia, mengabaikan Sasuke dan Karin yang saling termangu dalam keterkejutan yang tiada henti.

Kejutan macam apa lagi yang diterima oleh Sasuke dan Karin kali ini? Mereka bukan terkejut karena gadis di hadapan mereka ini adalah seorang vampir berdarah Inggris, tapi mereka berdua tak menyangka jika sosok di depan mereka ini adalah Elizabethino yang notabenenya adalah kekasih Menma.

Apakah dunia sesempit daun kelor? Terlebih lagi, mereka berdua tak pernah menyangka jika gadis yang selama ini mereka cari-cari adalah seorang Yamanaka Ino, gadis penggosip yang terkenal seantero sekolah. Dunia sudah gila!

"KALIAN BERDUA HARUS JELASKAN HAL INI PADA KAMI SEKARANG JUGA!" tuntut Sasuke dan Karin sembari mengeluarkan aura hitam yang langsung menguar begitu saja dari tubuh keduanya.

Yah, sepertinya ini akan menjadi hal panjang bagi Menma dan Ino.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **To be Continued**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/n :** _H-halo, semuanya! Anu ehm, aku gak tahu harus ngomong apa lagi pasal update fic ini yang molor berbulan-bulan lamanya. Aku minta maaf, kalo dijelasin alasannya pun pasti akan panjang. Intinya aku lagi ada di masalah, itu aja. Dan aku pun gak menyangka kalo aku bisa update fic ini ketika H-3 UAS. Doakan semoga UAS-ku bisa lancar dan memuaskan ya? Biar gak ada yang marah-marah lagi di rumah :"v._

 _Terima kasih karena masih membaca, menunggu, nge-review, dan mem-fav serta mem-follow cerita ini. Aku minta maaf sekali lagi ya karna gak bisa bales review kalian. Sebagai gantinya, di chapter ini aku akan membuka Q &A. Kalian bisa tanyakan semuanya padaku di kolom review nanti dan Insya' Allah bakal aku jawab di chapter depan :D._

 _Oke, jumpa lagi ya? Bye bye~_

* * *

 _Tambahan, kalian gak marah kan? Soalnya kemaren ada yang_ marah _-marah gitu ke aku :v . Tega dia, masak marah-marahin anak kecil -_-_

 _._

 _._


End file.
